The Mages Of The Leaf
by grimreaper113
Summary: summary is inside since it was to big to fit on here.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mages Of The Leaf**_

_**AN: Well I said it and I did it. Here is my new story it is also a naruto and fairy tail crossover. But this one is about fairy tail members going to the naruto world.**_

_**The pairing for this one is set it will be Naruto x Erza x maybe Mirajane. Depends on my mood when I make it happen in this story.**_

_**Anyways I hope you guys give it a great welcome like you did with my other story. Anyways this story will begin approximately 1 month prior to the whole pein arc.**_

_**On with chapter one of my new creation.**_

_**Summary: Erza and Mirajane are sent to the elemental nation instead of lisanna during the fight between elfman. Now in a world that they know nothing about what will happen to them. Especially when they are rescued by a blonde hair boy. Well let's just say that when you put the most unpredictable ninja the leaf has to offer and the most destructive mages fairy tail has to offer then you get the greatest adventure ever told.**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**_

_(The leaf village)_

It had started out like any other day for naruto uzumaki he had just finish a mission and had kicked ass. He had woken up to another day full of glares and had decided to head to the one place he knew he would be welcomed with open arms.

Ichiraku's ramen was in his word a gift from the gods. But this time it was different he had walked and ayame the girl he looked up to as his sister had a very interesting subject to tell him.

''Hey naruto how's it going?'' Ayame asked with a smile on her face.

''Oh you know the same-o, same-o.'' naruto replied with a small smile

''Well I think that what I'm about to tell you will cheer you up.'' Ayame said smiling even more.

''Really well what is ayame.'' Naruto asked her with curiosity

''Well if your able to eat a total of 100 ramen bowls in exactly 5 minutes you will win V.I.P tickets to a luxurious hot spring and hotel for a total of one week… all expenses paid.'' Ayame said to him making him go wide eye and instantly get a big smile.

''Really wow and why are you guys doing this anyways?'' Naruto a little confused as to why a luxurious hotel/hot spring would do this.

''Well because the hotel think no one would be able to accomplish it but, they never met you now have they naruto… oh and I almost forgot if you do win it you would be able to take a total of four other with you for a total of five V.I.P tickets.'' Ayame said while having struck a thinking pose.

After naruto heard the explanation he got a huge smirk and said only three words.

''Let's do it.'' Naruto said while grabbing a pair of chopsticks and got as the ichirakus called it his _'game' _face.

After about two minutes of non-stop eating naruto was not only able to eat all 100 bowls but also an additional 30 bowls before he finally black out from ramen overdose.

''W…what happened?'' Naruto asked after about five minutes of being unconscious.

''Well you blacked out after hitting the 130th mark kid.'' Teuchi Ichiraku the father of ayame and owner of the shop said.

''But the good thing is that you won the contest naruto you and four other get to go to the hotel.'' Ayame said with a smile

''ALRIGHT! I did it.'' Naruto screamed while getting all happy at actually winning something.

''Well you better go and tell the hokage kid before you leave and you better ask whoever you taking about this to so they can tell the hokage as well if they're ninja that is.'' Teuchi said handing him the five golden tickets _**(=D I really wanted to do that)**_

''Right well I'll be going now thank you.'' Naruto while getting up and leaving and heading straight to the hokage's office.

It took him about 10 minutes to get there but he was able to get there and head straight up the stairs to the office where he saw shizune sitting at the secretary desk.

'_Hmm… shizune is always working hard maybe I could take her with me on this little vacation and get her to relax and forget about babysitting tsunade all the time.'' _Naruto thought with a small smile thinking he should do this for her since she would always take care of him should he need it.

''Hey there shizune is the old hag in.'' Naruto said with a smile on his face

But before shizune could respond a scroll came flying from the office breaking straight through the door and hitting him right in the face.

''I HEARD THAT YOU BRAT!'' Tsunade screamed from inside

Shizune was able to recover quickly and went to naruto to see if he was ok. Luckily he only had a bleeding nose which she was able to fix rather easily.

After another five minutes of being unconscious… again he found himself in tsunade's office on the couch and saw that both shizune and tsunade were looking at him.

''So why did you come here for brat?'' tsunade said rather annoyed at being interrupted in her paperwork.

''Huh? Oh yea well I came here to tell you that I won five tickets to a five star hotel/hot spring for 7 entire days and nights… so I came to inform you about it.'' Naruto told and went on to tell her how he won them.

''Hehehe it seems your love of ramen finally brought you something good eh naruto.'' Tsunade told him with a smirk.

''Lady tsunade behave… but anyways that's great for you naruto so I'm you're here to also inform us about the people going with you right.'' Shizune said while smiling at him.

''Well I haven't asked anyone yet… but I was wondering if you would like to go with me shizune.'' Naruto asked with a smile

''M…me but why me naruto.'' Shizune asked with a surprised looked on her face.

''Well your always working so hard and I thought maybe I should do this for you so you could take a small break from always babysitting the old hag.'' Naruto said with one of his real smiles.

''I would beat you to an inch of your life for the old hag comment but for once I agree with you, shizune go on and go with naruto you deserve this little vacation… so I the fifth hokage of the village hidden in the leaf allow naruto and you shizune and anyone else that leaves with you 7 full days and nights of pure relaxation.'' Tsunade said a little jealous that they would be to relax and have fun while she stayed there and did nothing but paperwork.

'_But on one hand I will be able to drink all the sake I want ehehehehe.'' _Tsunade thought happily with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

''Well ok… but I will make sure to tell kurenai and neko not to allow you any sake.'' Shizune said reading tsunade's mind.

Tsunade then start to cry about not begin able to get drunk off her ass and ignore her duties as hokage for 1 entire week.

After that naruto and shizune left to in naruto's words ask sakura if she wanted to go with her.

It took them no more than 30 minutes to find her since she was at the hospital working.

''Hey there sakura.'' Naruto started with a huge smile on his face.

''Huh oh hey there naruto what do you want I'm really busy right now.'' Sakura said only looking up to see who it was.

''Well I was wondering if you would like to come with me to a five star hotel/hot spring I won five V.I.P tickets to.'' Naruto said with a smile

''Sorry naruto but I'm really busy right now and I just can't leave my duties like this just to go with you.'' Sakura said while walking to a different location

''Well that's just it granny tsunade said that anyone I take with me if free of any responsibilities for the duration of the vacation.'' Naruto said thinking he won with the little bit of information.

''No naruto I'm sorry but no means no I will not just leave this people to go enjoy myself so just leave me alone and go find someone else to annoy.'' Sakura said with a glare at him

Naruto had a sad look on his face because of this and left the hospital where shizune was waiting for him.

''She said no huh naruto.'' Shizune said with a little sadness in her voice since she knew how much naruto liked sakura.

''She was really busy so I understand.'' Naruto said while looking at the floor

'_Sigh' _''that is still no reason to be so mean toward you naruto but that's not the subject right now so come on let's find out who else can come with us on this trip.'' Shizune said while ending it with a smile.

''Right let's go and get some more people to come and have fun.'' Naruto said once again smiling.

_(An hour later)_

They had asked virtually everyone that naruto knew and all of them had said that they would love nothing more than to go but that that they were either too busy or had clan duties to attend to as the heirs.

''Man I'm tried but it looks like it will be just the two of us shizune.'' Naruto said while the two of them sat in the bench of a park resting before going to get their stuff for the trip.

''Well what are you two doing here… are you two by any chance on a date.'' A voice said making them both jump in both shock and embarrassment at the statement the voice said.

''Kankuro enough leave them alone it's not our place to judge.'' A female voice said

''Your no fun temari.'' Whined the now revealed kankuro

''Enough both of you.'' A monotone voice said to the two of them

''Sorry garra.'' Both temari and kankuro said

After the little conversation between the three now revealed sand siblings naruto asked the question that he need to ask.

''Um hey there Garra, Temari, Kankuro what are you three doing here?'' naruto asked them with curiosity in his voice.

''We were here on business but since it's finished we were just leaving… what may you two be up to.'' Temari answered for her baby brother.

''Huh oh well you see it's like this…'' Naruto than went on to tell them about his little get away.

''I see well if it's not too much trouble please do take temari here with you she has been working rather hard and matsuri has informed me that I should allow her some time off.'' Garra said never changing his monotone voice or his face which was devoid of emotion.

''Garra what are you saying, I can't just leave you like this after all I'm one of your body guard when outside the village.'' Temari told him surprised that he would even consider the idea.

''It's like you heard temari I am allowing you 7 full days and nights to go and enjoy yourself… you deserve them.'' Garra said with no emotion at all.

''Wait why does she get a vacation while I don't… that just doesn't seem right.'' Kankuro whined

''Kankuro enough temari works harder than you so she deserves it more than you.'' After that kankuro just sulked on the ground with a little storm cloud above him.

'_Sigh'_ ''ok if that is what you think is right than I will go… thank you garra.'' Temari said with a little smile at the end.

''Well looks like it will be the three of us so why don't you two go and grab your stuff and meet me at the main gate in an hour.'' Naruto said to which he got two nods of confirmation.

After an hour of going home and grabbing a pair of swimming trunks and some pair of extra clothing. After getting to the gate with 30 minutes to kill naruto sat down and waited for the girl glad that tenten took the time to teach him storage seals. Which made carrying his stuff easier since right now all he had was one storage scroll.

It took another 15 minutes before he saw both shizune and temari come walking down the main road.

''Well now that we're all here let's go the sooner we get there the sooner we can start relaxing.'' Naruto said and started walking down the path and then taking to the tree intent on getting there as soon as possible.

And considering that with ninja speed a three day travel was reduced to a six hour travel at top speed. This was how the three of them were traveling right now since they wanted to get there before sun down not wanting to spend their first day of vacation in the middle of the forest.

It wasn't until they were three hours ways that they notice a swirling vortex appear in the sky.

''What in the world is that!'' the three of them screamed and grabbed their weapon from their storage seals intend on fighting in case it was an enemy attack or worse the akatsuki.

But soon there worry was gone when they saw two women falling from the sky. Naruto moved fast making a _**shadow clone**_ to catch one while he caught the other.

Naruto then landed on the forest ground and shizune ran toward him and behind her was temari holding her fan in case they were enemies.

''Shizune heal them they seem to have been in some sort of fight.'' Naruto ask well rather commanded yet it still sounded like he had asked nicely.

''O…ok I'll try my best.'' Shizune said while getting to work and started healing the white haired woman who seemed to have the worst injuries.

''The white haired one seems to have the worst injuries… she has a broken arm, four broken ribs and two more fractured ones, she also seems to have internal bleeding and bruising… it's a miracle she's even alive it seems.'' Shizune said while healing the girl.

After about 15 minutes she was able to save her and get her out of danger. And after a five minute rest she went to the red-head and starts to heal her.

''This one seem to be less injured all she seems to have are two fractured ribs, and some minor internal bleeding.'' Shizune said while rapidly healing her.

''Well what should we do now.'' Temari asked while putting away her fan

''Shizune when will they wake up?'' Naruto asked her

''Well most likely by late tomorrow why?'' Shizune said though she already knew why.

''Good well come on we'll take them with us and then tomorrow we'll ask why they were in this condition ok.'' Naruto said while making another shadow clone and having it carry the white haired one while he carried the red-head.

''Ok then well come on we do have some relaxation to get to after all.'' Temari said while starting to walk in the direction of the resort.

''Right well anyways let's get going.'' Naruto said with a smile and jumped toward the tree and went toward the resort at full speed.

It took about one hour instead of three since they wanted to get there far faster since they wanted to get the two to a bed. And once they made it there they were allowed in without any trouble since they explained the two unconscious girls as fainting from the long travel.

They got to they're room which had two separate bedroom one for the girls and the other for naruto. After settling in they decided to have a bit of fun and went to the hot spring to relax.

''Ah this is the life.'' Naruto said while relaxing and dunking a few times to get his hair wet to though he regretted soon after since he forgot it was a hot spring for a reason.

And with the girl they were currently relaxing and talking about a certain blonde idiot.

''This is great I really need this after all.'' Temari said while going down to her chin in the water to fully relax.

''Why I know what you mean… taking care of tsunade is like taking care of a little kid.'' Shizune said

''I'm now glad that naruto has that crazy good luck.'' Temari said with a smile on her face

''Yea next time let's take him to a casino and really try his luck.'' Temari said with a glint in her eyes.

''Your just like tsunade you know.'' Shizune said with a sigh

After they had enough they decided to call it a night and decided to continue with this tomorrow.

They made it to the room and saw that naruto had ordered room service luckily it didn't allow ramen after a certain time. Also mostly all their food was made to be delicious but also healthy.

''Aw man come on why don't they allow ramen now.'' Naruto said while munching on some teriyaki barbeque with white rice and vegetables.

''Hey naruto did you get us anything or just you'' Temari asked

''Huh oh your food are over there I know that you both told me your favorites so I order you both some.'' Naruto said like glaring at his food

Both girls had surprised looks because they had only told him once and they thought he wouldn't remember it at all since it was only in passing.

When they got to they're plates they opened them to indeed find they favorite foods.

For temari it was a simple Teriyaki Fish with soy sauce on the side to dip it in.

And for shizune it was beef teriyaki with noodles and a little bottle of sake.

Both girls where touch that he would actually take the time to remember such things about them.

''Thank you naruto.'' They both said while sitting and started to eat.

After they finished eating they all decided to get some sleep. It was until almost eight maybe nine in the morning that the occupant were fully awake and where eating some breakfast that they heard some movement from their guest.

Naruto than got up with the girl's right behind him and head toward their bed to wait for them to fully awaken. It didn't take long for them to wake up and when they did, naruto just smiled and asked them a question.

''Hey there let's start with a simple introduction shall we… this is shizune, and temari and well my name is naruto uzumaki, now what might your names be?'' naruto asked with a smile on his face.

The red-head was the one who answered first.

''My name is erza scarlet and this is mirajane strauss.'' The now named erza said with a little smile.

''Well erza and mirajane it's nice meeting you two but right now I would like to ask some questions if it's not too much trouble.'' Naruto said with a smile to try and be friendly

Both erza and mirajane just looked at him for a second before nodding.

''Good so if at any time you want to stop just say so ok…well let's begin with a simple what happen.'' Naruto said

After naruto said this both girls looked at each other and then mirajane began.

''Well for starters we have to begin with what happened.'' Mirajane said and then went on to tell them the story of what happened for them to end up in the condition that they were found.

And so that story of these strangers would forever change the history of the elemental forever. And now the destiny of this three individual would shake everything known to the ninja world forever.

The start of another adventure would soon begin and what awaited them would be something that would be told for ages to come.

_**AN: Well here is my new story what do you guys think was it good. Anyways my other story will also get updated so don't you guys worry but for now please tell me what you guys think about this.**_

_**Anyways Review, follow and you know the rest.**_

_**GrimReaper113 OUT!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Mages Of The Leaf**_

_**AN: Hey everyone like said here is chapter two of my new story. And now that I have more than one story to work on my updates will be much more irregular. So please be patient I may update this one, one week or I may update the other the next week.**_

_**So please be patient ok the other story has as of right now 12 chapters so I will be working on this one for a while. No it's not on hiatus I will be writing chapters for it it's just that I will be updating this one until hopefully chapter 6 or 8 so please do not worry.**_

_**Now then on with the chapter which is why you're here.**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**_

_(In the Hotel/Hot Spring)_

After erza and mirajane where done with they're story the room was silent for a while.

''I see so because you brother tried to what did you call it… take-over right, well anyways because your brother tried to take-over this thing called the beast he lost control and started to attack everything in his path… and when your little sister tried to calm him down he was gonna strike her down.'' Temari said while trying to see if she heard everything right.

''And that's when you and erza tried to stop him but only managed to divert the attack on yourselves… and you erza you said you only came along because you had a bad feeling am I right.'' Shizune finished for temari

After the girls said this all they received was nods and pained looks and considering what they went through they couldn't blame them.

'_sigh' _''Well I can't say anything about how sorry I feel since I never really had a family to begin with so I can't imagine what it must feel like.'' Naruto said with a sad smile at the reminder that he never had anyone.

''But I can tell that from what you told me… your brother and sister will be alright I mean they're big sister risked everything she had just to keep them safe that alone in my books…'' naruto said while getting up and heading toward the door intent on giving them some time.

''… Makes you two the biggest heroes… and I'm sure that no matter where they're at your brother and sister will always look up at the sky and say thank you for everything.'' Naruto finished while stopping at the now opened front door and looking back and giving them a big foxy grin.

When naruto said this all the girls present just watched him with wide eyes. Well only temari and shizune since they never knew naruto could be so well what was the word… passionate. While both erza and mirajane just watched him with teary eyes know that what he said was true, and while they might never again be able to see they're friends they would continue to live and make new friend here in this strange new world they were somehow sent to.

''Well how about we go and try to enjoy ourselves a little Huh? I mean we do have six whole day left before we have to return to the leaf so let's try and enjoy this six days and get to know one another.'' Shizune said with a smile

''O…ok we'll try maybe this is what we need after all.'' Mirajane said with a smile trying to change if only to be able to thank this three who didn't have to help them but did.

After this the girls went to the hot spring and bathed and talked about not only the elemental nations but also earthland and what where the differences. They ended up learning a lot like how in earthland they didn't use chakra but magic or more precisely Ethernano which was the energy they used to do they're magic.

They also found out that unlike the elemental nation they didn't have kages but something called guild masters. Also that ninja village where not real and instead had mage guilds. Though they did find the whole concept of having this ten strong wizard known as the ten great wizard saints interesting. It reminded them of the five kages in term of ranking and power wise.

After they soaked in the hot springs for a while they decided to go shopping since both mirajane and erza didn't have any spare clothing to wear. And according to erza she left all her reequip clothing back in earthland.

''Well let's go maybe we'll find naruto outside in the town.'' Shizune said with a small smile

''Hey I've been meaning to ask you but what did naruto mean with his never had anyone to call family.'' Mira said with a tilt of her head curiously

When she asked this shizune flinched and temari merely stiffen since garra had told her and kankuro about naruto and how they were the same in _everything._

''T… that's somewhat of a sensitive topic we… we don't think we're at liberty to tell you tha…'' before shizune was able to finish they heard a voice from the doorway

'_Sigh' _''It's alright shizune you two can tell them it's not like they won't find what with the whole akatsuki on my tail.'' Naruto said while leaning on the doorway and with that being said naruto left not wanting to see if both erza and mira would start hating him for what he held inside.

''What does naruto mean with having this _akatsuki _on his tail shizune?'' erza asked with a raised eyebrow.

'_Sigh'_ ''It's a long story so maybe you should sit down since it's not a very happy tail.'' Shizune said and soon they were all sitting down

''Well I should probably begin with what happened on naruto's birth 16 years ago…'' shizune said

And after nearly 3 hours of listening and questions they had finished the story of naruto's life… or what they knew of it. By the end of it both erza and mira had their hands in fist and with a few tear coming down their face.

''…And that's basically everything and as you can see naruto has never had a simple life.'' Shizune said

''Why… why would they do that to a child who couldn't even defend himself why would they beat him, starve him, or blame him for something out of his control.'' Mirajane cried out while looking at the floor with tears streaming down her face.

''I… it's not right to treat anyone like that… this… this is worse than being and orphan because you never know why your hated.'' Erza said like clenching her fists so tight that they had started turning white.

Both shizune and temari just smiled sadly because they were happy that these two wouldn't hate naruto like everyone else.

''Yes but with you two not hating him like everyone else you two will make him really happy knowing that he has two more people to add to his very short list of precious people to protect.'' Shizune said with a teary eye smile

After all the crying was down they all decided to go and find naruto and have him help them carry they shopping bags since with all the clothes he can make it wouldn't be a problem at all.

It took them about 30 minutes to find him since they had to look almost everywhere in this small town and they ended up finding him none other than in the only ramen stand in the whole town.

''AHH now that hit the spot man I really missed ramen so bad.'' Naruto said with a goofy smile on his face.

''We have only been out of the leaf for not even a full day and your saying you missed ramen.'' Naruto heard the annoyed voice of temari and hesitantly turned around to find the four girls looking at him with an annoyed look.

''H…Hey there temari, shizune, erza, mirajane how's it going?'' Naruto said with a shakily smile.

But he instantly shut his mouth after he saw the glare that was directed his way. But before he could do anything else he was grabbed by four arms and dragged away from the little ramen stand.

After he was dragged away he was taken to over 20 stores in less than hour and was made a human pack mule. The real naruto was made to carry over 20 bags of pure clothes from just one of the four girls while the his other clones were made to carry the same number of bags but from one of the other girls.

It was nearly 3 hours later at sun down when they made their way back towards the hotel room. When they made it back to the room naruto collapsed from carrying so bags.

''Come on naruto it wasn't that bad was it.'' Temari asked acting innocently

''I never people could make so many clones of themselves… can all of you um ninjas do this?'' erza asked them

''Sorry but that's something only unique to naruto.'' Shizune said with a smile

''Really why I thought you said all ninja could do basically the same techniques?'' mira questioned

''Well that's not entirely true you see some have what we call a bloodline which means only certain individuals can do this techniques, and then there's those with eye based bloodlines or doujutsu's which gives the user special abilities from those eyes.'' Shizune explained to them

''Yea and two of the most renowned doujustus are the sharingan and the byakugan.'' Temari added

''What's a sharingan and byakugan?'' mira asked them

''The sharingan is considered the most powerful eye based bloodline because of its abilities… one of them is the ability to not only copy another's techniques, but also to see briefly into the future and have the reaction time necessary to block or counter it, as well as put another under powerful illusions.'' Shizune explained while making both girls eyes widen at the abilities of the sharingan.

''And that's only the base stage there is another stage beyond that known as the mangekyo sharingan which unfortunately there is no record about.'' Temari said

''And well the byakugan allows the user a literal 360 degree field of vision and allows the user to be able to see through wall and they are able to see ones inner energy or chakra.'' Shizune said

''Actually there is information about the mangekyo sharingan.'' Everyone heard looking toward the couch where naruto currently resided.

''Really and who could possibly have this info.'' Temari asked him

''Me… I have fought itachi remember.'' Naruto reminded them with a deadpan look

''Oh right sorry I forgot about that.'' Temari said a little embarrassed that she forgot that he fought itachi when trying to save garra.

''Um who is this itachi fellow you guys are talking about.'' Mira asked with a smile surprising erza just noticing how much mira was changing since coming here.

''An _Akatsuki _member.'' Was all shizune said

''Any ways the mangekyo sharingan has as far as I know only two abilities so far… one of them I had the privilege of seeing up close and personal and if I recall he called it _Amaterasu…_ and what it does is shoots black flames from his right eye and from what ero-sennin said is that those flame can burn for 7 days and nights until everything in its path is reduced to ashes… the second ability is called _Tsukuyomi_ and I only remember it from when itachi used it on both kakashi and sasuke and from what I heard was that it put a person under an almost unbreakable illusion where virtually everything in there is real and the user can keep you there for up to 72 hour where in the real world only a couple second would have passed.'' Naruto told them while rolling over and staring at the ceiling ignoring the shocked faces of the girls because of the abilities the second stage of the sharingan had.

''R…really the mangekyo can do all that.'' Shizune asked him

''Yea but the cost to obtain it is too much for anyone to do.'' Naruto said

''Really well how does one obtain it to make it so bad.'' Mira asked not knowing how obtaining the next stage could be wrong

''Well in order to obtain the mangekyo sharingan…'' before naruto finished his sentence he got into a sitting position and looked them all in the eyes.

''… You must kill the one you care for the most.'' Naruto said with a very serious face.

All the ones present just looked at him with shocked faces thinking about how terrible it is to just get to the next stage.

''W… what do you mean you have to kill the one you care for the most.'' Erza said with a shocked face.

''For itachi it was killing his whole clan in one night which means he also killed his mother and father.'' Naruto said while looking outside the window.

Once again erza and mirajane were shocked to hear this and where thinking what kind of world was the elemental nation.

''Enough of all this sulking let's all head to the hot spring and try to forget this ok.'' Naruto said trying to cheer everyone up with one of his foxy grins.

''Right ok then let's go.'' Erza said

After that the whole six days was spend getting to know one other and going out to the town and having fun. Erza had even dragged naruto into the mixed bathing with them and had made naruto faint from the massive nose bleed he got since he never had something like this happen to him.

It made shizune and temari blush since they were sharing a bath with a boy something that they never thought they would do let alone with naruto. And soon the day came for them to leave they were all getting packed and were heading out when a thought came to erza and mirajane.

''Umm… hey naruto are you sure this hokage person will allow us to enter just like that?'' erza asked not believing the leader of a village would just allow them free entry into their village.

''Huh oh granny tsunade yea of course she'll let you in she may be a pain in the ass and drunk but I'll vouch for you so don't worry.'' Naruto said with a smile.

The other just looked at him with exasperation at the way he would call the leader of his village.

''Right well anyways we should get going since we will have to travel at your speed erza, mirajane since you're not used to ninja speed it will take us exactly three days to get there on foot.'' Temari said

Soon they all head out at a calm pace this would be the start of erza and mira's new adventure in the land of ninja. And of what an adventure it would be but will fairy tail ever show up again or will they never show up again.

You will just have to wait and see.

_**AN: Here's chapter 2 alright **_

_**Anyways Review, follow and you know the rest**_

_**GrimReaper113 OUT!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Mage Of The Leaf**_

_**AN: Hey everyone what is up my peeps? Anyways I would like to thank Tharealzero for his suggestion and I will be using one maybe in this chapter or the next.**_

_**Anyways though I'm a little disappointed this story isn't getting as much love as my first one I guess it's doing at least good. But I wished I would get more reviews to know what I doing wrong or right you know.**_

_**Whatever on with the next chapter of this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**_

* * *

_(On the road)_

It had been two days since they had set out from the hotel/hot spring and nothing of importance happened. Now we find the group of five walking down a road at a luxurious pace. The girls were talking about the leaf and what they would need to know to live mostly how to use this world's currency.

''Ok well I think you two have gotten this down.'' Temari said while putting away her little sandy color purse. Even though she acted and looked like a tomboy doesn't mean everything she owned was boyish she did have some woman stuff.

''Right well I guess we won't know till we have to use it now wont we.'' Erza said while counting the money she _borrowed _from naruto.

Just when they went back to a comfortable silence shizune was lost in thought about naruto. Shizune didn't know naruto could act passionate, smart, or even eat anything else than ramen.

''Hey, naruto can I ask you something?'' Shizune said gaining the attention of naruto who was currently crying over having his precious gama-chan taking from him by the girls.

''Huh oh sure what is it shizune.'' Naruto answered.

''Well why do you act so differently than a week ago?'' Shizune asked him

When she asked this the other just looked at her strangely except for temari who had just realized the same thing.

''Oh, so you finally notice huh.'' Naruto said while stopping and looking at the sky.

''Well it started when I was younger everyone would always glare, beat, starve, or just call me names so I just started to put a mask and act like a complete idiot… but I guess that somewhere along the way I lost sight of who I really was and the idiot persona started becoming my real personality.'' Naruto answered while still looking at the sky.

''So you were never an idiot to begin with where you?'' Temari asked while looking at him.

''Ehehehehe nope sorry to disappoint but according to shikamaru who is one of the few people I trust in 100%... he said that I was as smart if not smarter than him.'' Naruto said with a real smile.

''Wow really that smart… wait than why do you insist on acting like an idiot.'' Temari asked with a raised eyebrow.

''Well because like me and ero-sennin agreed it's not time to show the leaf the real me quite yet.'' Naruto said

''Um naruto who are the people that know about this.'' Shizune asked him

''Um… Ero-Sennin, Granny Tsunade, Iruka-sensei, The Konohamaru corps, and well now you guys.'' Naruto said

''Wow that a few people you trust naruto but that not our place to judge… so when are you going to show the leaf the real you?'' Temari questioned him

''Honestly I don't know yet but I have a feeling very soon.'' Naruto said

''Um hey naruto we've been meaning to ask but where are we going to stay?'' Mirajane asked him

''Well you two can stay with me until you find a better place if you like.'' Naruto said with a smile

Both mira and erza looked at each other and nodded their head at the same time before responding.

''Sure we'd love to.'' Both girls answered him

Soon they started walking again and after another day of walking and no incidents they made it to the gates of the village hidden in the leaves.

As they approached the sign in booth they were called over by the gate guard who turned out to be neji hyuga and shikamaru nara.

''Hey there naruto back from your vacation I see.'' Shikamaru said lazily while leaning back in his seat.

''Yea we're back but why are you guys here guarding the gates?'' naruto asked them.

''Well you know I ended up coming three hours late to some important meeting lady tsunade had and punished me with this… troublesome.'' Shikamaru finished while leaning his head back as if to sleep like that.

''Well I for once don't know why I'm here one minute I'm waiting outside lady tsunade's office and the next she is screaming at me about something and well now I'm here.'' Neji said

''Wow looks like granny was really angry… ehehehehe well anyways can we pass I would like to report in to her and go home.'' Naruto asked them

''Right well go on in we aren't stopping you we'll sign you in later.'' Shikamaru said making the five of them sweat drop at that.

''Right well see you two around I guess… come the sooner we go see granny the better.'' Naruto told them

It took no less than 15 minutes to get there, when they reached the secretary desk they found a masked woman behind it.

''Oh hey there neko how's it going?'' Shizune asked her making the masked woman look up and answer.

''Well but you should go in lady tsunade has been waiting to speak with you naruto.'' Neko said while than handing shizune some files and leaving in a cloud of smoke.

When shizune knocked and got the persimmon to enter they did and found tsunade there waiting for them.

''Yo granny what's up.'' Naruto and the four other girls face palmed themselves at his greeting.

Before they could even say anything to him naruto was hit in the face by a heavy looking book.

''DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU BRAT!'' Tsunade yelled while standing up and letting out a little killing intent.

After naruto got back up tsunade finally answered.

''Ok first of all who are you two and what do you want?'' Tsunade asked them with narrowed eyes.

''Oh um my name is Erza Scarlet.'' Erza said with a bow

''And I'm Mirajane Strauss.'' Mira said while also bowing to her.

''Strange names but whatever just tell me how you got here?'' Tsunade asked and soon got her answers from everyone present.

''I see well fine if these three believe than so do I… welcome to the leaf village.'' Tsunade said with a smile.

''Really that's it just like that you would let us in?'' Erza question surprised.

''I don't see why not I mean you heard about naruto's life and still chose to stay with him… that alone made up my mind.'' Tsunade said while giving them the look of a mother.

''Well now that I got your report you may leave… oh before I forget where will you two be living for now?'' tsunade asked them while getting back to signing paperwork.

''Oh um we will be staying with naruto until we have enough money to get our own place.'' Erza said

''Hmm ok then well you two will need this.'' Tsunade said while tossing them two forehead protectors with the leaf symbol on them.

''With those on people will recognize you as leaf ninja and you will be able to take mission and until I get an estimate in your skills you two will be gennin understood.'' Tsunade said while interlacing her hand in front of her face and looking them in the eyes.

To the surprise of all of them mirajane just walked up to her desk and laid her forehead protector on it and with a smile simply said.

''I'm truly grateful for everything but I don't wish to fight anymore… I… I just want to stay out of fights from now on I don't ever want to relive what happened with my little brother and baby sister ever again so thank you but I will stay at naruto's home and protect that after all they do need to have a home to come back to right.'' Mira said with a smile on her face and everyone knew that what she went through really traumatized her and understood.

''Very well but if you ever reconsider this will be yours so keep it just in case.'' Tsunade said with a motherly smile.

''Well go on get going you four… shizune you have to stay and help me ok… oh and naruto find a bigger home and don't say you don't have enough money because I know that you don't use even three fourths of your pays on anything so you have more than enough for at least a small house… after all you have to ladies living with you now so they will need they're space ok.'' Tsunade said with a glare sent to him making him sweat a little.

''R…right ok well how about we go look for a house right now eh?'' naruto asked them making them both smile and following him… and not far behind was temari.

''Things are about to get interesting eh shizune?'' tsunade said while going back to her work.

* * *

_(3 hours later)_

It had taken them three hours to find the perfect house mostly due because the owners didn't want naruto as the buyer. But two well-placed glares from erza and temari and a too sweet smile from mira convinced the last one. Now naruto was moving that was important to him from his old home to his new one.

And thanks to temari and erza burning all of his orange jumpsuit and mira dumping all his ramen and food because they were either past due or not healthy. Now we find naruto carrying one box of only photo albums and a few storage scrolls that had all his ninja gear and bathroom stuff.

''Did you guys really have to burn _all _my clothes now all I have is the one on me.'' Naruto whined for the millionth time

''Yes and I soon as we get to the new house we'll burn that as well.'' Erza said

''But then I'll be naked.'' Naruto told them making erza blush forgetting that

''Maybe that's what she wants naruto.'' Temari tease but unknowing also had a small blush.

Soon after that both started to stutter and blush madly trying to defend themselves.

''Relax naruto we'll go shopping after to get you some new and _better _clothes suited for a _real_ ninja.'' Mira said with a giggle thinking of naruto in nothing but his birthday suit.

''R…right well let's go then the sooner I get down with this shopping the better.'' Naruto said

Soon the girls dragged him from store to store and ended up finding him some great clothes in they're opinion.

They had gotten him to get a black muscle long sleeve shirt and black anbu pants _**(think minato but all black and without the cloak also he does have those weird things on his biceps you know those two things that look like two rubber bands)**_

Mira and erza had also gotten something's. For erza she got and entire anbu style clothes but without the mask. And for mira she bought herself a sky blue shirt and a maroon maternity dress… even though she wasn't expecting _**(think kushina but the white shirt is sky blue or baby blue don't really care which and the dress would be her fairy tail at start of canon color) **_

Soon they headed toward furniture stores since naruto didn't have any good furniture worth taking. First they went to get a dining table and chairs, and then to get two couches, three beds, three dressers, and a TV. Luckily the house came with a refrigerator and stove/oven. Then they went to buy groceries and hygiene stuff for the bathroom. By the time they made it home naruto was both tired and crying because his wallet and savings took some major hits that day.

''Well I least we have all the essential now so naruto how about you make some more of those clones and make them fix everything while me and mirajane prepare dinner… and by we I mean her I'm just gonna watch and maybe learn.'' Erza said well more like commanded and of course naruto just started to do as she said

By the time dinner was ready which was an entire two hours later naruto had finished furnishing the house thanks to over 50 clones going in and out of the house to fix or bring in the stuff they bought that day.

''Well come on naruto dinners ready.'' Temari said while poking her head out of the dining room.

''Wait… what are you doing here temari you don't live here.'' Naruto asked her

''Well of course not I'm just here for the night than I'll be heading out tomorrow back to the sand.'' Temari said and soon all four of them sat down and started to eat.

They were surprised to find out that mira was an excellent chef. Naruto even said that her food was _better _than ramen which was unheard of. After they finished naruto made some clones to take care of the dishes. Soon everyone went to they're rooms to get some sleep.

* * *

_(The hidden rain village)_

Five people stood over the body of a man with long white hair that reached the back of his knees. But that wasn't what the men were looking at oh no they were looking at the five black rods sticking out of his body. They were making sure this man was dead… why you may ask well because this man was none other than…

Jiraya of the sannin…. One of the three legendary sannin and master to the late fourth hokage as well to three orphan children of the hidden rain a long time ago. He also happened to be the master of one young naruto uzumaki.

''One of the sannin is dead… Jiraya-sensei is no more.'' An emotionless voice said while looking at the down man with a pair of metallic purple ringed eyes.

After the man said this he started to walk away from jiraya thinking his task finished.

''This will teach mortal not to mess with a god… I will teach this world true peace through pain.'' The men said as one before disappearing.

After they left jiraya started to move and made a hand motion and out of nowhere a toad came out and nodded before removing this cloak. Jiraya started to write on the back of the toad and when his job was done he nodded to the toad that then proceeded to vanish. Jiraya's last thought were about naruto.

''_Naruto I hope you drop that mask soon because soon you will need to be at 100% I know your ready naruto, soon you will surpass your father and mother in everything I just wish I could've been there to see it… farewell naruto.'' _Those where the last thought of one Jiraya the Toad Sage.

By tomorrow everything would change but is it for the better or for worse. How will Erza and Mira change the fate of the ninja world? How powerful is naruto really you will just need to wait for the next chapter.

* * *

_**AN: Hey everyone well here it is the new chapter and I must say I'm tired. Man I finished this late last night but anyways I'm gonna make a poll. The question is this **_

''_**What bloodline should I give naruto?''**_

_**You could submit your answer via review or vote in the poll for the ones I have. If you're going to review your choice tell me how I should go about giving it to him.**_

_**Oh and also my second poll question will be this**_

''_**Should naruto learn magic?''**_

_**Yea only those two will be my questions. Well you know what to do right guys.**_

_**Review, Follow and you know the rest**_

_**GrimReaper113 OUT!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Mage Of The Leaf**_

_**AN: Hey everyone what's up this is going to be chapter 4 alright. Well anyways let's get to the story I hope you all go to my profile and vote on the poll. Please send in your vote's to my questions if you don't see your choice.**_

_**Well anyways on with the chapter yea alright.**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**_

* * *

_(The next morning)_

After a good night's rest the three girls and one boy woke up and had a small breakfast. And by wake up I mean the girls dragged naruto out of bed and made him sit down and eat with them.

''Naruto why didn't you want to eat with us?'' Temari asked him

''Um… well it's just that I've never eaten with anyone before… I… I always had to eat alone, and live alone so this is kind of new, I never had someone take the time to actually wake me up and eat with.'' Naruto said

''Oh well I see well I guess you will never have worry about that again.'' Mira said with a smile on her face while holding his hand. Which made the other two for some reason glare at her.

Naruto for his part merely blushed since he was never shown this much attention by a girl.

''Thank…'' before naruto could finish they all heard a knock on the window and looked to see a man with spiked up silver hair that defied gravity.

''Huh oh hey kakashi-sensei what is it?'' naruto asked while removing his hand from the grip of mira without noticing mira's frown.

''Lady fifth want to speak with you naruto.'' Kakashi said while looking at him seriously.

''Huh ok can you give us a few minutes to get ready… temari you can come as well.'' Naruto said while getting up and going to change.

After about 30 minutes they were ready and kakashi was surprised to see naruto's new attire. For a second he thought he had seen the fourth hokage but shook it off and started to head towards the hokage tower.

After about 30 minutes they made it to the tower and were treated to the sight of a giant toad with a much smaller toad but not by much.

''Chief toad gamabunta, gamakichi what are you two doing here?'' naruto asked them

''Oh hey bro well… the thing is…'' before gamakichi could continue his father spoke up.

''Gamakichi that's enough let the boss handle this.'' Gamabunta said angrily

''Huh what's that supposed to mean chief toad.'' Naruto asked them while getting a confused look on his face. Erza and Mira were busy looking at the 50 foot talking toads.

''Naruto let's just get going lady tsunade will answer everything I promise.'' Kakashi said while looking forward.

The girls started to have a bad feeling but kept quiet and followed after them. Once they made it to the office they noticed that shizune wasn't at her desk. Kakashi than went to the door and knocked and waited for the 'come in'.

''Enter kakashi.'' They heard through the door the muffled sound of tsunade.

After they entered they noticed that in it were sakura, shizune, and tsunade along with a small old looking toad with a cloak sitting on a weird pedestal. Soon everyone was standing in front of tsunade and waited for her to begin.

''So um lady tsunade why did you call us here?'' Sakura asked while looking at both erza and mirajane wondering who they were and why was the white haired one so close to naruto.

''I'll let lord fukasaku explain.'' Tsunade said with a somber look on her.

''Thank you tsunade-girl… so this is the one jiraya-boy spoke so highly about.'' Fukasaku said while looking at naruto studying him.

''Um… who's the ol…'' before naruto could finish erza had come behind him and whacked him behind the head.

''You fool what are doing it's obvious he is a very important person er… toad person s…so you better show him the proper respect you got that naruto.'' Erza said while grabbing him from the front of his shirt and shaking him wildly.

As this was being done everyone in the room was just sweat dropping at the scene except for two people.

''_They remind me so much of you two minato, kushina I could seriously see them getting together someday… but considering both the white haired girl and temari are looking at her like they want to kill the red-head I'll be guessing they like naruto as well… hmm maybe I can finally tell naruto about his clan with this three maybe two girls he could finally re-start the uzumaki clan… maybe after this I'll tell them about his parents, with friend like this maybe his finally ready to learn the truth.'' _Thought tsunade while looking at the three with a small sad smile

''_Minato-sensei I hope you're watching your son he will make a fine men someday… but by the looks on the three girls face I think even you would be jealous of your own son ehehehehe.'' _Kakashi thought while his thoughts became more perverted at the end.

''Ahem… I think we're getting of topic you two.'' Fukasaku said while looking at the two of them making them stop and they all saw how erza looked embarrassed about the whole thing while naruto looked at the verge of puking.

''S…sorry lady tsunade and lord fukasaku I kind of got carried away.'' Erza said while looking ashamed.

After naruto fixed himself, he looked at fukasaku and then asked him the question he needed to ask.

''So um what is it you want old g…'' naruto stopped as soon as he saw erza's glare.

''Ahem… I mean what can I do for you lord fukasaku?'' naruto corrected himself not wanting to feel erza's wrath again.

''Yes, well I'm afraid there is no simply way to say this so I will be blunt about this… jiraya-boy is dead.'' Fukasaku said while looking at naruto sadly. Everyone looked at naruto and saw that he had his eyes wide in shock from the news.

''W…what do you mean he's dead.'' Naruto said while his hair covered his eyes and they could see he was trembling in barely suppressed rage.

''Jiraya-boy had found the head-quarters to the akatsuki and he decided to infiltrate it and find out who the leader was… he found out alright but we also found out that the man possessed a legendary bloodline known as the rinnegan… the strongest doujutsu ever recorded, it was said to have been originally wielded by the sage of the six paths himself.'' Fukasaku said to them making all but mirajane and erza go wide eye.

''But that's impossible the rinnegan is said to be nothing but a myth how can this person have it.'' Tsunade asked him.

''I do not know myself but jiraya said the man called himself pein but jiraya said his name was nagato and that he himself had taught the boy along with two other a long time ago.'' Fukasaku said

''Ero-sennin went by himself… why tsunade why didn't you send someone with him if you had sent someone with him he would still be here.'' Naruto said while finally looking up at her with rage in his eyes.

''Naruto enough lady tsunade feels just as bad as you do so just drop it ok.'' Sakura said trying to stop naruto from causing a scene.

''I can see that you cared deeply for jiraya-boy so I would like to propose something to you my boy… I would like to take you with me and teach you the ways of the sage… I will make you a sage like jiraya-boy.'' Fukasaku said

''Will it give me the strength to beat this pein?'' naruto asked him with a serious look.

''I do not guarantee anything naruto-boy… but at the rate you're at now I highly doubt you would be a match for pein.'' He answer quite honestly

''Fine when do we start training fukasaku-sensei?'' naruto asked him with fire in his eyes.

''We start immediately so go home and pack because learning the sage arts is no easy task.'' Fukasaku said while naruto just nodded and left followed by erza, mira, and temari.

As soon as naruto and the three girls were gone sakura left to head back to the hospital while kakashi just vanished in a plume of smoke.

''That boy really did love jiraya-boy… it gives me hope that he will be the child of prophecy more than anything else.'' Fukasaku said while they watch naruto and the girls leave the tower.

''Yes… and lord fukasaku may I ask a big favor of you?'' tsunade asked while turning to look at him.

''Hmm what is it tsunade-girl.'' He answered

''May you take those three girls with you… I know it's a lot to ask but I think naruto needs them in order to try harder… love is strange after all especially young competitive love like the one those three girls seem to have.'' Tsunade said with a small smile.

''It is against the rules to bring people who haven't signed our contract to our realms… but looking at them I would have to agree… alright I'll take them with me but you will need to give me something for them to learn to make it fair to them.'' Fukasaku said

''Well for the dirty blonde one I can get stuff for her… but the other two are a completely other story.'' Tsunade said while telling him the story of how this two girls came to the leaf.

''I see… hmm very well I will see what I can find for the two to learn while they stay with us.'' Fukasaku said

''Umm actually the white haired one will not be fighting apparently she lost the will to continue to fight because of her traumatic event.'' Tsunade informed him.

''Huh oh very well then now if you'll both excuse me I need to go prepare for they're arrival.'' And with that fukasaku left in a plume of smoke.

* * *

_(With naruto and the others)_

While they walked on towards their home the girls kept looking at naruto and how he kept his head down with his hair in front of his eyes. The girls were getting more and more worried thinking naruto would seek revenge against the man responsible.

''Naruto… please talk to us.'' Mira said while trying to reach out to him only to get him to grab her hand and stop walking.

''Mira, erza, temari please I wish to be alone for a while.'' Naruto said while walking away from them.

''Naruto…'' mira said while looking at naruto sadly

''Come we better follow just in case he needs us.'' Erza said while looking at naruto sadly.

As they followed naruto around town they were able to see him going to a certain store and simply buying a frozen Popsicle that could be split into two to share. They saw him sitting down on a bench and that's when they saw him start to cry. After they witnessed this they knew that this jiraya was really important to him and decided to approach him.

''Naruto'' erza called out to him but saw that he didn't even budge.

''Naruto… we know that it hurts but please talk to us we are here to help you after all.'' Mira said with a small smile while sitting on his right side and erza taking his left. Temari took to standing behind him with a sad expression.

''I'm sorry for worrying you three but… it's just that ero-sennin was the closest thing to a father figure I had… though he was a big pervert he was a great role model no matter how perverted he may have been.'' Naruto said while just looking at the ground with tears strolling down his face.

''Than remember him just like that naruto, remember him like that everyday… that's how I remember my brother and sister and everyone back at fairy tail.'' Mira said with a small smile while grabbing a hold of his hands and breaking the Popsicle in two.

''Let others help you naruto, that is why we're here to help you so no matter how hard it gets remember he will always watch you grow and we'll be there to help you grow to make sure he is proud of the man you'll become.'' Erza said while looking at him in the eyes.

''So let your tears fall naruto, let them fall for the people you love… because tears are not a sign of weakness naruto they just mean you've been strong for far too long and that it's time to let others be strong for you.'' Mira said while giving him one half of the Popsicle and having the other two girls put their hand on him while putting her half in front of him.

''So as long as we're here naruto we'll help you in anything and that's a promise of a lifetime.'' Temari finished while saying naruto's catchphrase at the end.

All naruto could do was smile at the three and nod his head while more tears fell down his face.

''Thank you… you three.'' Naruto said with a watery smile and after that they just stayed looking over the leaf village in the night light trying to comfort naruto as much as possible.

Unknown to them Iruka was looking at the scene and had a smile while looking at the four of them.

''_Naruto you have found some really beautiful girls… hopefully you won't have to break two of their hearts to find true happiness… but according to lady tsunade you won't have to choose, if that is true than I hope this three feel your life with all the happiness you deserve naruto.'' _Iruka thought with a smile after that he started to walk away with a smile thinking he wasn't needed here.

* * *

_(The next morning at the front gate)_

After last night they had all gone home and ate a small supper and went straight to bed. Now they were all standing at the front gate ready to say goodbye to naruto. Garra had even come all the way from the sand to say goodbye to his first and only best friend.

''Well I'm ready to go when you are lord fukasaku.'' Naruto told him while standing in front of him with nothing but four medium scrolls on his belt.

''Not yet naruto-boy, we are waiting for three other.'' Fukasaku said while looking at tsunade and garra.

''What do you mean three other?'' naruto question him

''Well naruto Garra and me have decided to have Temari, Erza and Mirajane go with you to hopefully to get stronger as well.'' Tsunade said to him with garra nodding his agreement.

''Wait really but I thought only naruto could go to the land of the toads.'' Temari asked confused

''Not really all I would have to do is have you three sign this one time summoning contract I recently made to have us be able to reverse summon you to the Mt. Myoboku and train you there… though we will teach you we won't teach you our techniques those are reserved for naruto-boy alone… we will teach you other technique's we have _acquired _over time.'' Fukasaku said to the three.

''Like what lord fukasaku?'' erza asked wanting to know what she would be learning exactly.

''Taijutsu_,_ Kenjutsu and other weapon and hand-to-hand technique plus more.'' Fukasaku said with a serious look.

After that the three girls just look ready and determine to start training. They stepped forward and sign the contract with they're blood and waited for fukasaku to reverse summon them.

''Well get ready you four this will take only a minutes or two.'' Fukasaku said and left in a plume of smoke.

''Alright you four train really hard and come back ready to take on the akatsuki.'' Tsunade said

''Temari make the right choice when the time comes and get stronger.'' Garra said in a monotone voice but confusing the others about his comment.

But after one minute the four disappeared in a plume of smoke to the land of the toads.

''_Train hard you three.''_ Tsunade thought and with that headed back to the office to continue her paperwork.

* * *

_(Mt. Myoboku)_

When the smoke cleared the four where standing in the front of a lush forest like place. They looked around and saw exotic plants way to big than their counter parts back in the leaf or anywhere else.

''Welcome to the land of the toads naruto, temari, erza and mirajane.'' The group heard a voice coming from above. They were able to see gamakichi coming down from the tree like plant.

''Yo gamakichi how's it going.'' Naruto said

''Yo bro how's it going.'' Gamakichi said with a fist held out

Naruto than proceeded to bump fist with him and both showed smile at doing this.

''Come now you four because tomorrow you will have a very long day.'' Said the voice of fukasaku

''Right well let's go and get some sleep.'' Naruto said with fire in his eyes ready to train and get revenge for his fallen sensei.

''Right'' was the answer of the three girls and soon they all left to get some well-deserved rest and get ready for tomorrow.

* * *

_(Unknown location)_

In a dark place sitting in three different chairs where three person currently talking.

''So Pein how comes the search for the kyuubi vessel.'' An emotionless voice asked the others.

''Well Madara-sama we know the location and are ready to head out and retrieve him.'' A womanly voice said with no hint of emotion.

''There will be no place for him to hide from a god… we will accomplish our goal for peace very soon.'' A man now known as pein said in a monotone voice while getting up and walking away.

''_Excellent soon the moon eye plan will be complete and I will finally be able to see you again… Rin.'' _Were the thoughts of the man with an orange swirled mask.

''Oh Konan your still here aren't you going with pein.'' The man asked

The woman just looked at him and started to walk after pein.

''_Hmm seems like she is planning something… oh well nothing I can't handle even if she did try to something against me she would lose.'' _The man thought with no concern and then proceeded to disappear in a swirling vortex.

* * *

_(Back at Mt. Myoboku)_

Back at the land of the toad fukasaku was looking at the stars while thinking on what tsunade had asked him to do.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

''_Lord Fukasaku I wish to ask you for a favor before the others come.'' Tsunade asked him while both were at the front gate waiting for the rest to come._

''_Yes what is it Tsunade-girl.'' Fukasaku said _

''_I wish for you to tell naruto about his parents lord fukasaku.'' Tsunade said_

''_Huh are you sure Tsunade-girl… I mean is he really ready to learn about his parents, what if he goes into a blind rage because we kept it from him.'' Fukasaku asked her with a surprised look on his face_

''_Than the girls will be there to help… I can tell that those three love him even if they hide it well behind all that pain they've felt… I know that naruto will change them and them as well.'' Tsunade said with a longing look remembering Dan._

''_Well if you say so my girl… I will tell him and I hope you know what you're doing my girl.'' Fukasaku said_

''_Thank you Lord Fukasaku.'' Tsunade said with a soft smile._

_Just than the others started to come to say their goodbyes._

* * *

_(With Fukasaku)_

''Well I guess I'll tell him tomorrow when everyone is fully awake I might need their help should naruto go berserk.'' Fukasaku said

Yes tomorrow would definitely be a very remarkable day indeed not just for naruto but for everyone present.

* * *

_**AN: Well here is the next chapter boys and girls I hope I have met all your standards and if not well I fucking hate you too.**_

_**Nah just kidding I love you all very much but something's can't be kept back… anyways please do remember that there is a poll well a second one the first is officially closed I have gotten all the votes and now I know what bloodline to give him. **_

_**Though most of you will think it's to cliché… again man everyone thinks what I do is always cliché I can't please anyone man that really put me down you know.**_

_**Put anyways the second poll is as follows **_

''_**Should Naruto Learn Magic?'' **_

_**Well that's it please go and vote and well I guess there's only one thing left to do.**_

_**Please Review, Follow and you know the rest**_

_**GrimReaper113 OUT!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Mages Of The Leaf**_

_**AN: Hey everyone Grim here and along with me is chapter 5 alright. Anyways let's get started and I can tell that everyone already has a favorite magic to give naruto and well I guess now I will put a new poll about the kind of magic naruto should learn to make it easier.**_

_**Anyways let's get started with this chapter ne.**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**_

* * *

_(Mt. Myoboku)_

The next morning after the four got up and ate a horrible breakfast made by Shima though they would never say that to her face. They went to the meeting spot that fukasaku had told to meet and waited for the old toad to show up. It didn't take long for him to show.

''Well did you four have a nice breakfast?'' fukasaku said to them only to have all four of them turn green in the face.

''Ugh please don't remind us… I didn't know that anything could taste that bad.'' Temari said to the old toad.

''Well don't let Ma hear you say that or she'll start to freak out.'' Fukasaku said

''Yea well whatever so when do we start with my training lord fukasaku?'' naruto eager to start training

''Soon naruto-boy… but first I have to tell you something that tsunade asked me to do.'' Fukasaku said and then before naruto could ask what it was about fukasaku looked at the girls and spoke.

''I need to ask a favor of you three if you would be so kind as to help?'' fukasaku said to the three of them

''Um sure I guess… so what do you want from us lord fukasaku?'' erza asked him

Fukasaku then took the three girls out to the side and told naruto to hold still till he finished telling them something.

''I wish for you for you three to calm him down should anything go wrong.'' Fukasaku said to the three

''Um… sure but what would we need to calm him down from?'' mira asked him

''Well I'm about to tell him about his parents and he might go berserk since me and tsunade kept it from him.'' Fukasaku said making the three girls go wide eye at that.

''Why would you keep his parents identity a secret from him?'' mira asked rather angrily at someone keeping something like this from naruto who always wondered who his parents were.

''I agree with mira naruto's always wondered who his parents were and lady tsunade and you knew who they were the whole time.'' Erza said and gave fukasaku a very heated glare that made even him back up a little.

''Naruto was not ready to know about his parents… his parents are considered some of the most important and strongest the leaf has ever produced… we had to wait till he was ready and also the third hokage had said his parents secret was a SSS-class secret punishable by death.'' Fukasaku said making the three wide eye at the sheer secrecy of just the knowledge knowing who naruto parents were.

''O…ok we will help come on let's get back and tell naruto who his parents where… the sooner he knows the better.'' Temari said still angry at the old toad for what he and the other did to naruto.

Naruto for his part was now just sitting down on the ground playing poker with gamakichi and seemed to be winning.

''Ahhh come on man I thought you said you never played this before yet your winning every single game.'' Gamakichi said annoyed that he was losing a lot of money even though he never used it.

''Ehehehe sorry about the kichi I guess I'm just lucky.'' Naruto said while putting down his cards and showing he had a full house.

''I'm done.'' Gamakichi said throwing his cards in the air and started to hop away while crying waterfall tears.

''Huh ok well this was fun and I was gonna say we should play 21.'' Naruto said while packing up the money in a storage seal.

Naruto turn around and found the other looking on with sweat drops on their head.

''Oh you're done with your meeting I see… well anyways are we ready to begin training?'' naruto asked them

''Not yet naruto-boy first I have to tell you something and please try to stay calm ok naruto.'' Fukasaku said

''Sure so what is it you want to tell me?'' naruto said while standing up and looking at them.

''Well naruto-boy what I'm going to tell you is considered a SSS-class secret in the leaf because it… it involves your parents identity.'' Fukasaku said making naruto go wide eyes and look at him with pleading eyes.

''Y… you know who my parents were lord fukasaku… please tell me who are they.'' Naruto all but begged making the girls look at him with soft eyes and making fukasaku sigh as he knew naruto might not take it well.

''Your parents naruto-boy where Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage of the leaf and the yellow flash, while your mother was Kushina Uzumaki the red hot habanero or the red devil of the leaf.'' Fukasaku said and everyone saw naruto go wide eyes along with the girls never knowing naruto's parents where so famous or important.

''M… my dad was the fourth hokage… why… why did he seal the kyuubi in me than why would he do this to his own son… didn't he care about or my mom.'' Naruto said while falling to his knees and started to cry about all of this.

''Of course they loved you naruto-boy… minato was once our summoner and let me tell you no matter how powerful he got the moment he found out he was gonna be a father he had us reverse summon him here and then proceeded to run around Mt. Myoboku screaming about how he was going to be a father to anyone he saw.'' Fukasaku said while remembering how that day very clearly since minato had grabbed him and started to shake him while screaming in his face how he would soon be a father.

''Than why, why did he seal the kyuubi in me?'' naruto asked while looking at him and they could see his eyes were starting to fill with rage.

''He sealed the kyuubi in you because he could never ask a family to give up their child if he couldn't do the same... he believed that one day you would surpass him and learn to control the power of the kyuubi and protect all that you loved.'' Fukasaku said

''THAT STILL DIDN'T GIVE HIM THE RIGHT TO TURN MY LIFE INTO A LIVVING HELL, HE COULD HAVE AT LEAST GIVING ME TO A FAMILY TO BE RAISED INSTEAD OF LEAVING ME OUT TO DEFEND FOR MYSELF… BESIDE WHERE IS MY MOTHER IN ALL OF THIS HUH I'M SURE SHE SURVIVED DID SHE JUST ABANDONDED ME BECAUSE OF WHAT I HELD INSIDE!'' Naruto screamed while erza and mira eyes widen because they started to feel something that they thought they wouldn't feel in this world they started to feel _magic._

''Naruto calm down and let lord fukasaku explain himself ok.'' Mira said trying to calm him down before something bad happened.

''NO MIRA I WILL NOT CALM DOWN I… I MEAN I ALWAYS WANTED TO KNOW WHO THEY WERE AND TO FIND OUT THEY WERE THE FOURTH FREAKING HOKAGE NOT ONLY THE BEST HOKAGE WE'VE HAD BUT MY IDOL AS WELL IT… IT JUST DOESN'T MAKE SENSE AS TO WHY EVERYONE HATED ME... I DON'T KNOW WHETHER TO BE MAD OR HAPPY RIGHT NOW.'' Naruto said while grabbing his head as if in pain

''Naruto-boy what's wrong are you ok?'' fukasaku said while hopping close to him should he be needed/

''My head it hurts… Ahhh! Make it stop lord fukasaku make it stop.'' Naruto screamed while falling to his knees and grabbing his head.

When the group rushed to help him they stopped immediately because at the moment naruto had looked up and showed them that his eyes had change. They were no longer Sky blue but were now metallic purple with rings stretching outward from a small pupil like dot in the center of his eyes.

''_The Rinnegan.'' _Fukasaku whispered making the others look shocked at naruto awaking such a legendary bloodline.

Just when fukasaku was going to tell naruto to calm down so to better help him out they heard him say two words.

''_**SHINRA TENSEI'' **_naruto screamed and soon everything went black.

* * *

_(Couple hours later)_

After the huge blast everyone started to awaken to find themselves surrounded by destroyed trees and next to a ten feet wide crater and from the looks of it, it was five feet deep and in the middle of it was naruto out like a light.

''NARUTO!'' screamed the girls while rushing to his side to check if he was ok.

Fukasaku hopped down to them and started to inspect him to see if he was alright.

''Naruto seems to be fine his just unconscious from probably just awakening the rinnegan.'' Fukasaku said to them

''But how can naruto have the eyes of the sage lord fukasaku… you said that only the leader of the akatsuki had them?'' questioned mira who currently had naruto's head in her lap while erza and temari held on to his hands.

''I don't know child but we should wait for him to awaken… come on we won't be training today it seems we will take him back to the house and await for him to wake up there.'' Fukasaku told them while erza and temari each put one of his arms over their shoulders to help carry him back.

* * *

_(2 hours later)_

After two hours of waiting the group of three girls and two elderly toads heard some rustling in the bed where naruto lay.

''Ugh what happened to me lord fukasaku?'' naruto asked upon seeing him and the girls looking at him with worry in their eyes.

''NARUTO!'' the girls screamed while running to him and embracing him making him stiffen since this was the first time any girl ever hugged him.

''My boy do you remember what I told you.'' Fukasaku asked while looking at his now rinnegan eyes.

''Yes… I do lord fukasaku.'' Naruto said while looking at the floor

''Well apparently because you were so emotionally hurt you awaken the rinnegan my boy… you now possess the same eyes as pein though yours do seem different.'' Fukasaku told him

''Really how so.'' Naruto asked not believing he now possessed the eyes of the sage

''Well for instants your rinnegan has two tomes in each eyes pein did not have this or any of the other five for that matter.'' Fukasaku said while analyzing his eyes.

''He pa could it be possible that the eyes that pein fellow possessed where nothing more than fakes?'' Ma asked him with a serious look for once.

''What the devil are you blabbering about this time woman?'' Fukasaku asked her

''Don't you talk to me like that you old fart… Ahem anyways if you recall the rinnegan is said to have given birth to both the sharingan of the Uchiha clan and the first hokage's Wood release… now if we trace all of this back to the sage himself wouldn't it be possible for the rinnegan to have the tome's like the sharingan as a level base like the uchiha's have with how they gain a new tome for every new ability they unlock for their sharingan.'' Ma said while explaining her theory.

''That… makes absolutely perfect sense I mean maybe the rinnegan is like the sharingan and need to unlock certain abilities like the sharingan does… and if that's true than what does this pein fellow have if his are not the real rinnegan.'' Fukasaku asked to no one in particular.

''Yo pa you said that the rinnegan is like the sharingan right… well what if at some point in the evolution process of the sharingan the wielders can somehow gain a sort of fake rinnegan as a way to coup with a forced reversal of sorts... I mean if the rinnegan gave birth to the sharingan shouldn't it also want to somehow go back to being I don't know complete.'' Naruto said while he got a thinking pose

''Yes that could be it but the question that remains is how did you get the _real _rinnegan and how did pein gain that _fake_ rinnegan in the first place?'' fukasaku asked him

''Well all I can tell you sir is that before everything went black I heard a voice say _'let it out'_ and _'don't fight it'_ it was really weird but when I did as it said I felt two distinct powers flow through me and well you know what happened next.'' Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

''Indeed… and naruto how do you feel about learning who your parents were.'' Fukasaku asked him

''I… I'm a little upset that they left me before I could even meet them but… I will do my best to make them proud of me… after all I'm the son of the fourth hokage I can't let other see me all sad and gloomy if my dad could do it while fight the freaking kyuubi and god damn it so will I.'' naruto said with a foxy smirk.

''Naruto you said you could feel two power flow through you what was the other one that you felt.'' Erza ask him curious as to what it might be even if she did have a good guess.

''It felt like I endless energy entering my system and giving me strength and stamina it felt a little weird but amazing at the same time.'' Naruto tried to explain

''I think what you felt was magic or Ethernano to be more precisely.'' Erza said to him

''Huh but I thought we ninja could never learn to use your type of powers.'' Naruto told her now confused.

''I think I can explain this for you four.'' Fukasaku told them getting their full attention

''I think it's because you have been around them to much that your own body is trying to modify itself so as to coup with the new energy around it for instants their Ethernano.'' Fukasaku said to them.

''Oh I see _'sigh' _man as if learning how to wield my charka without a proper teacher wasn't hard enough now I have to learn to wield this Ethernano too.'' Naruto said with a sad look before it was wipe out when he felt a pair of arm around his neck and two hands on his face.

He looked behind him to find mira laying on his back and erza and temari's hand each on one cheek giving him a smile.

''That's not true you have mira and me to teach you how to wield magic…'' erza said before temari finished for her

''… and you have lord fukasaku and me to teach you how to properly control your charka so never say your alone again ok naruto.'' Temari finished with a small smile while brandishing her fan.

''Ye… yea right I got it um can we start training right now though I want to at least get the hang of using my magic and rinnegan so they don't become a liability instead of a great help.'' Naruto asked them

''Sure we still have some daylight to burn come on naruto your training just got stepped up since you now have to learn how to use Senjustu, Magic, and the Rinnegan all before you head out to face pein.'' Fukasaku said to him

All naruto did was get up from the bed put his ninja sandals on and head to the door while saying.

''Do your worst geezer toad.'' Naruto said with burning determination to prove to his parents that he had what it took to not only surpass them but to surpass anyone who came his way and protect that which his father died to do.

''You asked for it my boy not me.'' Fukasaku said while hopping after him followed by the girls.

* * *

_(1 month later) _

It had been a very amazing month not only did naruto impress fukasaku with his speed at learning thing though he suspected the rinnegan help him. Still it amazed him how fast naruto could learn thing.

He not only mastered sage mode but had unlocked the rest of his rinnegan abilities though he still couldn't use the big ones that mad the Sage legendary… yet that is. Also his magic power was coming along nicely so nicely that erza and mira had said he was at a man known as Gildarts's level. Which according to them was the strongest mage in all of fairy tail it made naruto really happy to be acknowledged as such.

Though the type of magic naruto used was amazing even to the girls. Naruto showed them that he could use a magic called _**The God Slayer Arts**_ but according to mira and erza each slayer should only be able to use one element and that was it.

But naruto went beyond that and used _**all**_ the element again nearly giving erza and mira a heart attack at the mere sight of naruto using more than one element. Though fukasaku chalked it up to his rinnegan also giving him full control of all the elements and theorized that it also gave him the ability to use all _God Slayer _elemental techniques.

Now though we find naruto meditating on top of a spike almost 100 feet up in the air. The girl had also gotten stronger temari who's weakness used to be hand-to-hand combat was now maybe equal to her long range attacks. Mira though she didn't learn much did learn some taijutsu and some kenjutsu just in case she ever needed to defend herself. It had taken naruto nearly a week to get her to agree though. And then there was erza she had really improved to she now had even better mastery of the sword with how she decided to learn as many different style in that regard. She also learn taijutsu for when she ran out of magic.

''NARUTO! COME DOWN ITS TIME FOR LUNCH I MADE RAMEN!'' Mira screamed to him from down in the ravine.

''ALRIGHT! I'LL BE DOWN IN A SEC!'' naruto screamed back while jumping down

After he landed there started to head back but not before mira grabbed his hand and started to walk back hand in hand.

Ever since he learned about his parents naruto had asked fukasaku everything he knew about his family. He had learned that not only did his father had left his most prized techniques for him to learn but also that his mother was the heir to the uzumaki clan and that they were the leaders of not only they're own village but also their own country.

He had also learned of the CRA or Clan Restoration Act and that he had to have at least five wives to revive the uzumaki clan. Something that made the three girls secretly happy. They had cornered him and told him that they would be his first three wives and that he had no say in the matter. It's easy to say naruto was wiped.

They had been going steady so as to not rush into anything they weren't ready for like parenthood. It took mira and naruto ten minutes to get back to Ma and Pa's place.

''Hey old geezer I've been meaning to ask you but why hasn't the leaf sent any messages to us?'' naruto questioned him finding it odd

''You know I've been wondering the same thing come after lunch we'll reverse summon Kōsuke and ask him for an update ok.'' Fukasaku said and they all nodded.

The table was filled with laughter about their days and what they did and everything else. Soon lunch was finished and they all headed to a small clearing just a few feet away from ma and pa's house.

_**REVERSE SUMMONING JUSTSU **_fukasaku yelled while slamming his webbed hands on the ground.

What appeared before them shocked them because there in front of them was indeed Kōsuke though he was tied up and seemed to be under a genjutsu.

''What in the world naruto untie him while I release him from the genjutsu.'' Fukasaku said

''Right ok I'm on it.'' Naruto said

After they finished they waited for Kōsuke to wake up properly. And it didn't take long and after he was fully awake they asked him.

''Kōsuke what happened to you?'' fukasaku asked the messenger toad.

''Lord Fukasaku oh thank god you reversed summoned me I have grave new for you guys.'' Kōsuke said with panic in his voice

''Well what is it then spit it out already is the leaf under attack or what.'' Naruto asked him already worried.

''No the leaf's not under attack because there is no more leaf village to attack.'' Kōsuke said making them all freeze and look at him shocked

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE LEAF IS DESTROYED AND WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL US BACK SOONER.'' Fukasaku yelled at the young toad.

''I'm sorry lord fukasaku but just when I was leaving a man came out of nowhere and put me under a genjutsu, tied me up and threw me in a chakra absorbing cage so no matter how much I struggled I couldn't break free… luckily the ones attacking killed him as well and I was able to see everything as well as his techniques and I just had to wait for one of you to reverse summon me.'' Kōsuke said and then went on to tell them all about pein and his technique and everything he heard about his weakness.

''Pein when did he attack the leaf?'' naruto asked him

''The attack was a week ago after he completely destroyed the village and killed everyone except for the clans though only one fourth of the clans are left standing… but all the villager were killed the clans are currently awaiting your return since lady tsunade named you the sixth hokage before she died naruto.'' Kōsuke said making naruto wide eyes before starting to cry over the loss of his grandmother figure.

''But I'm afraid the title won't stick for long naruto with nothing more than over 6,000 ninja still left and more than half of those are badly wounded the leaf is no more when the other village's hear about this they will mark the leaf as a destroyed village the hokage will disappear.'' Kōsuke said to them sadly

''Than we find a new place to start over and set up and we start we going back I will face them no matter what they do to me.'' Naruto said

''Temari, Erza, Mirajane, Lord Fukasaku, Lady Shima get ready we leave tomorrow for the remains of the leaf.'' Naruto order and with that walked away with everyone right behind him.

Tomorrow would be the day the leaf saw their new leader what would they do will they follow him or will they forsake him. You'll have wait and see in the next chapter.

* * *

_**AN: Well here is chapter five, wow what a twist I hope you guys like it.**_

_**Well Review, Follow and you know the rest**_

_**GrimReaper113 OUT!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Mages Of The Leaf**_

_**AN: So here's chapter 6 my peeps and I would like to thank you all for your votes and reviews.**_

_**Now though I know many of you didn't see this coming and well I didn't feel like telling you guys there was gonna be a twist in this story. I wanted it to be a huge surprise and so far only one person has guessed the next course of this story so congratulations to Johnny Fox for figuring it out.**_

_**Also Rebmul I know about that I purposely left it like that for a reason that will be explained maybe in this chapter or later on in the story. So thank you for bringing it up hahaha man I thought no one noticed it.**_

_**Well anyways let's get on with story shall we and hopefully get some answers to any of your questioned you may have.**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**_

* * *

_(The next morning)_

The next morning the group ate breakfast fast and headed to the clearing to be summoned to the leaf village or what was left of it.

''Naruto-boy are you and everyone else ready for this?'' fukasaku said to the group

''Yes lord fukasaku we're ready temari already sent a letter to the sand and told them everything erza and mira will be in charge or setting up a perimeter around us at all time in case the akatsuki is still around waiting for us, temari your with me as the ambassador for the sand-leaf ok.'' Naruto told them and everyone was surprised that naruto was taking being the leader seriously.

''Right don't worry naruto we'll make sure nothing goes wrong.'' Erza said while mira and her had changed to their new ninja clothes.

Erza wore the anbu armor she had bought a while back and on her back were her two armadura fairy swords and on the front of her anbu chest plate was her fairy tail symbol in black. Mira though had changed clothes once she heard the news about the leaf being destroyed. She now wore much like erza an anbu armor but without the arm guard and instead had a pair of gloves on, her armor was pure black unlike erza's standard gray.

Temari though took to wearing standard sand Jonin and had gotten two medium fans instead of one and had them on her back.

''Right well naruto-boy wait here a minute while I go to the outskirt of the leaf and summon you there.'' Fukasaku said to them getting them to nod at him

''Naruto don't worry we'll make them pay for this ok.'' Erza said to him trying to make him feel better.

''I know erza and don't worry I already have it all planed out I just need to know if the rest of clans are with me.'' Naruto said making the three smiled at him and nodded. Soon the four of them were disappeared in plumes of smoke.

_(Remains of the leaf)_

As soon as they got there they saw what had happened to the leaf village because there in front this was… nothing. There was nothing left all they saw was a huge crater where the leaf used to be. They continued to look at the ruins of the once great and powerful village and what was left.

''Naruto come on I had ma contact the survivors and they are currently waiting for your arrival.'' Fukasaku said to them and they nodded and started to walk in the direction of the camp.

It took them 30 minutes to get to the camp and once they made it there they saw people running around carrying supplies and anything they could find to help them out.

''NARUTO! YOU'RE BACK!'' a voice screamed and soon everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

Erza, Mira, and Temari than took up flanking potions around him in case they decided to attack out of anger for what happened. But to their surprise instead of angry shouts they saw everyone get happy expression and run toward him.

''NARUTO-SAMA!'' ''HOKAGE-SAMA!'' were the shouts of some of the people which surprised him since he never thought anyone would acknowledge him as the hokage.

''Everyone calm down and let him through.'' A lazy voice said as he cut through the crowd.

''Shikamaru hey what's going on here?'' naruto asked him as he walked toward the main tent with temari, erza, and mira around him in a defending position with shikamaru in front of him.

''All will be explained when we get to HQ… Hokage-sama.''' Shikamaru said with a grin on his face.

It took them five minutes to get to the big tent in the middle of the camp. Once they got there they entered to find the rookie twelve and sakura, shizune and all the sensei.

''Naruto it's good to have you back… oh my bad I mean welcome back hokage-sama.'' Said kakashi as he gave him an eye smile. All the other just did the same thing naruto soon walked to the center of the table and sat down followed by everyone.

Everyone soon saw naruto get a serious look on his face and they were all surprised to see him like this for once.

''Alright then on to why we're here… Report.'' Naruto ordered and everyone just nodded.

''Well for starters all previous clan heads are dead and as such they handed their titles to their successors.'' Spoke kakashi with a serious look

''For the Yamanaka clan, Ino Yamanaka took command, for the Inuzuka clan, Kiba Inuzuka took command, for the Akimichi clan, Choji Akimichi took command, for the Hyuga clan, Hinata hyuga took command, for the Aburame clan, Shino Aburame took command, for the Sarutobi clan, there is no current clan head as Konohamaru is still too young to take command, as for the Shimura clan I'm sorry to say that it was completely wiped out in the invasion, the Kohaku clan was also wiped out, as for the Kurama clan, Yakumo Kurama took command and appears to be an excellent clan head so far, and as for the Nara clan, I Shikamaru Nara have taken command of the Nara Clan.'' Shikamaru said while standing lazily and looking at naruto.

''So out of the ten clans only eight were spread… I see well can you tell me the states of our troop are currently at.'' Naruto said while everyone saw erza and mira move to stand to his left and right flanking him.

''Yes of course lord hokage.'' Shizune said while hold up a clip board and flipping a few pages.

''Well from the 6,000 shinobi's left over 2,000 have died from blood loss and the other 4,000 have been making a steady recovery, but not fast enough to get back to fighting condition.'' Shizune said and then everyone turned to naruto to see his face and saw him with his eyes closed.

''Sakura what is the condition of our medical supplies?'' Naruto asked with his eyes closed.

''Huh oh right…'' sakura said while bringing her clip board up and turning a few pages in it.

''Well for one we don't have enough blood transfusion to help everyone, we have some iv's and stretchers but we don't have enough staff to attend everyone, right now our priority if the children but if we only had more personal to help we might be able to speed up everything.'' Sakura informed him while looking up to look at him.

''Done… shizune, sakura start as soon as you can I want you to save as many as you can you hear me.'' Naruto said with a serious look

''Right, as you wish hokage-sama.'' Sakura said before leaving with shizune to start immediately

''Lord Hokage, may I ask what the next step is.'' Kiba said a little hesitant to call him that.

''Right now we will save everyone we can and then we will try to find a new course of action… temari I wish for you to make contact with garra and see if he can send us some medical supplies and medic to help sakura and shizune.'' Naruto told her making her nod and leave to do as told.

''Shikamaru from this day forward your my right hand and advisor you hear me Ino your in charge of the I&amp;T department, Hinata you and the hyuga clan along with the aburame, and inuzuka are now in charge of the perimeter control.'' Naruto told them making them nod.

''Now Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, and Yamato I need you to go and start searching everywhere for anything we can use, weapons, Justus, and anything else of value to us.'' Naruto said making the four nod and vanishing in a plume of smoke.

''Naruto-sama what shall we do now?'' Choji said with curious look

''For now all of you go to your clans and train and treat them all by weeks end I will have new orders for you… dismissed.'' Naruto said and everyone started to stand and leave.

''Shikamaru stay I need to speak with you.'' Naruto said and shikamaru looked at him and nodded.

As soon as everyone was gone shikamaru sat down and looked at erza, mira and the now returning temari.

''Lord Hokage, Lord Kazekage said he will send the supplies and at least three dozen medic-nins your way and will be coming with them personally in no less than two days.'' Temari said to him in respect while in the presence of others.

''Thank you temari for that… now than on to what I called you here shikamaru…'' naruto said and then motioned for the girls to sit and looked at shikamaru.

''Shikamaru now that we are down to nearly 90% of our troops we need to find a way to up our troops again so… I will be moving everyone to a new home and I need you to be in charge of setting up a method of transportation no matter how I wish to find a new place to give them a home… no matter how much we try the other villages will surely deny us as a hidden village again so we need to find a new place to live.'' Naruto said with a sad look.

''What do you mean naruto we could come but no matter what… sure we lost a lot of power but we're still a hidden village… and we have the Fire Daimyo on our side so…'' before shikamaru could finish fukasaku appeared in front of them in the middle of the table.

''The Daimyo is dead I had sent someone there to tell him what happened and found the capital also destroyed apparently pein wasted no time and went for the capital meaning the leaf cannot return no matter what, not without the support of their respected Daimyo.'' Fukasaku said making them all go wide eyes.

''That means that we are no longer a functioning village so what are we going to do now.'' Shikamaru said while taking a thinking pose

''We will move to a new country a country where we could start anew and trust me shikamaru I've got the perfect place all we need to do is find a perfect daimyo someone who we can trust and I need you to go and meet with her and convince her to take the job.'' Naruto said

''Um… sure thing naruto but if I may ask what country is it you have in mind.'' Shikamaru said while the other looked as well

''The country of whirlpool the one my mother Kushina Uzumaki was from and her being the heir of the country make me the owner of it and all we need is a Daimyo to recognize us as a functioning village.'' Naruto told him making the girls smile at him while making shikamaru go wide eye.

''I see well than I'll leave as soon as I can naruto-sama.'' Shikamaru said but before leaving he turned around and looked at naruto while saying.

''Oh and naruto why do you have a genjutsu over your eyes?'' shikamaru asked him with a raised eyebrow

''Ehehehe so you noticed huh… I guess I can't lie to a Nara huh… well I'll tell you some other time but right now I need you to go to wave country and find tsunami and ask her what I told you about ok shikamaru and oh don't tell anyone about this till it's ready ok.'' Naruto said

''Sure thing naruto well anyways I'm off I'll see you in a week or so.'' Shikamaru said while leaving the tent.

''So naruto now that we have everything in motion what is your next step.'' Temari asked

''In one week we'll tell them all and if they agree than we'll head toward the whirlpool and see if we can start rebuilding the village… but you three get ready because tomorrow we leave to check the ruin and hopefully get a head start on rebuilding and also I wish to see the place my mother came from and hopefully find something to help me become a true uzumaki like my mother before me.'' Naruto said

''Right ok well we'll go and try to salvage anything from our old place hopefully their something to salvage.'' Erza said and with that they left naruto with fukasaku.

''Are you sure about this naruto-boy if we go there no turning back.'' Fukasaku said to him

''I'm sure Lord Fukasaku and just maybe we might be able to find something there about my rinnegan and what connection it may have to the legendary sage himself.'' Naruto told him

''I see very well than naruto-boy we'll do it your way.'' Fukasaku said to him and with that they stay in silence while just thinking about what to do next.

* * *

_(Unknown place)_

''Pein have you heard anything about the kyuubi brat?'' questioned a voice hidden in the dark

''No it seems like he just disappeared but we will find him no matter how long it takes.'' Konan answered

''We will find him and establish true peace.'' Pein said while opening his eyes and showing them him rinnegan eyes.

''Well than I'll leave it to you than pein while I get my new pawn sasuke to retrieve the eight tails jinchuuriki for us… we will talk again soon _Nagato.''_ The voice said the last part with a little teasing laced in his voice.

''Yes we will talk again _tobi…_'' Pein said while looking in the direction of the swirling vortex until it disappeared.

''Konan how come the investigation on our mutual friend?'' Pein asked

''It's coming along nicely and soon we'll have the needed information should he ever attack us.'' Konan said but before they could leave they heard a voice.

''Naruto will beat you nagato uzumaki… after all he is the true child of prophecy… I just hope you'll be ready to make the right choice when the time comes after all… you and naruto are cousins Ne.'' the voice said but before nagato and konan could attack they felt the presence leave.

''Pein-sama who was that… for someone to be able to sneak on us it must be someone with incredibly skills.'' Konan said while thinking who might have been the person.

''It matters not konan we will deal with them when the time comes, come we must continue our search for the kyuubi.'' Pein said and soon started to leave.

* * *

_(A few miles away)_

The person who had been in the room with pein and konan was currently sitting on a cliff overlooking a town with two people standing behind also looking at the village.

''You know you will have a shit load of questions to answer when the time comes right.'' One voice said

''It matters not for as long as this naruto does what is needed we will reveal ourselves to him immediately.'' Another voice said

''Actually we will reveal ourselves when he succeeds in completing the quest that will be giving to him at the ruins of uzushiogakure.'' The first voice said to them

Soon another person came out of the shadows and in his hands was a large scroll.

''So what should I do with this scroll you're having me carry.'' A chirpy voice said

''Hand it to naruto when you see him and join his little group I'm sure he could use your _special_ skills.'' The first voice said happily

'_giggle' _''Ok sure thing I'll be leaving right now.'' The chirpy voice said while starting to walk away.

''Ehehehe I guess I'm playing matchmaker… oh and be careful _Mavis._'' The voice said

''Sure thing I'll be really careful.'' Mavis said and left

''It seems everything is coming into place.'' One of the voices said

''Indeed let's just hope it's for the better.'' Another said while the last looked at the night sky.

''_Soon naruto soon I will see you again and I promise to answer everything when the time comes.'' _The final voice thought

Three different groups with different motives what could this mean and who are this three people and what is mavis doing here in the elemental nation better yet how did she get there in the first place?

You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter and how will the others handle mavis in the ninja world Ehehehe well we'll just have to wait ne.

* * *

_**AN: Well now here is chapter 6 and wow you never saw Mavis Vermillion coming did you. Hehehe ain't I a stinker man I just wanted to do this so bad hahaha.**_

_**Well anyways Review, Follow and well you know the rest**_

_**GrimReaper113 OUT!**_

_**Oh and also I'm currently moving so I might not update this week or in one month depends on how long my internet provider takes to come and install the router and modem to my new place.**_

_**So yea see you in a couple of days or weeks.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Mages Of The Leaf**_

_**AN: Hey everyone GrimReaper113 here along with chapter 7 hooray. Now than I am so depressed that this story isn't getting any love or reviews but I won't let it get me down. And to prove it here is my new chapter.**_

_**Now than enough talk and let's get on with this shit.**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

_(The next morning in the leaf)_

In the ruins of the leaf the survivors were busy running around getting ready to either move out for a patrol around the perimeter or to receive orders from a superior officer. But back in the main tent for the hokage things were different because right now a meeting was taking place among the remaining clans and the two fully trained medic-nins.

''Sakura how goes the things with the injured?'' Naruto asked while looking at her

''Well because you gave us full privilege to train others and because surprisingly garra and his team got here two day early we have made great progress and everyone is getting ready to be back to at least D maybe low C rank mission condition but need to rest for a month to be up to high C and above.'' Sakura said and ended the report by looking at naruto at attention to show him respect as the hokage.

Naruto merely shut his eyes and nodded while thinking about something.

''Naruto what are you going to do now that your men are getting back up to fighting condition.'' Garra asked him

''Well for now we will let them get the rest they deserve and then I'll reveal my plan to them.'' Naruto said making all of them raise an eyebrow at him.

''What plan Hokage-sama?'' Hinata asked meekly

''… Well I guess I should tell you now rather than later… very well than once the entirety of the injured are at, at least traveling condition we will make an announcement for those willing to come with me to a new country that my mother was originally from.'' Naruto said and that's when one person asked the question on everyone's head.

''Um not to be rude Naruto-sama but we didn't even know anything about your mother so how did you find out about her and also what country was she from sir.'' Ino asked trying to know a little more about him.

''Well considering this is the new council I guess I can tell you but let me make this very clear this does not leave this room you hear.'' Naruto said making them all even more curious

''Well what I'm about to tell you is considered a SSS- class secret punishable by death that only a few knew about… My parents are Minato Namikaze or better known as the fourth hokage and the yellow flash… while my mother was Kushina Uzumaki also known as the red hot habanero or the red devil of the leaf.'' Naruto said making everyone who didn't know nearly have a heart attack at him being the son of the legendry fourth hokage.

''Now though please calm down while I tell you the rest of my plan ok.'' Naruto said making them all nod and listen closely to him.

''My mother was from a country known as whirlpool country and lived in a village known as uzushiogakure or the village hidden in the whirlpool… my mother was the daughter of not only the daimyo but also the leader of the village since they didn't have a kage… she was also a part of the uzumaki clan which basically controlled the whole country.'' Naruto said again making them all get shocked looks.

''So that would make you royalty just because your grandfather was a daimyo and you are the son of a kage.'' Kiba said

''As well as a clan head kiba remember I'm the last main house hold uzumaki that I know of there for I became clan head by default.'' Naruto said getting nods of agreement.

''But that is not what I'm referring to now kiba I'm referring to us being able to go to a new place and start a new life a place where the children can grow up we will make the old ruins of uzushiogakure our new home we will rebuild the village hidden in the whirlpool and make it better than it was before… we will instill the lesson of the leaf into the old lessons of the whirlpool we will make a village for both our cultures to live in peace.'' Naruto said making the room take up a thinking pose and it wasn't until the new head of the council stood up and spoke.

''Lord Hokage if I may ask how will we know if the ruins are even there anymore… I mean for all we know someone else could have taken over the land and made it their own.'' Shino said in his usual monotone voice though he did make almost everyone agree with him on that subject.

''Yes I am aware of that, that is why I along with Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss and if Garra allows Temari will go to the ruins and scout while also letting everyone rest a bit more.'' Naruto said making everyone look at him strangely but it was Ino who spoke up.

''Um… Hokage-sama why go personally when you can send a scout party to do it for you?'' Ino asked him

''Yes I know but I wish to see my mother's home land myself and also Lord Fukasaku said that only a Uzumaki can unlock the whereabouts of the village so I need to go to clear the way for our people first.'' Naruto said everyone nodded after that but one still had a question

''U-um h-hokage-s-sama w-what s-shall we d-do in y-your absence?'' Hinata asked patting herself in the back for not stuttering as much as before.

''You may all inform your clan and the people and when I come back I will inform you all if we will be relocating or not ok.'' Naruto told them

''Very well Hokage-sama we will wait but when do you leave?'' Yakumo asked him

''In one hour that is why I made this a priority meeting so as to inform you all but do not fret we will be back in no less than a week so garra do you have any qualms with me taking temari as a bodyguard.'' Naruto ask him

''No if temari wishes to go with you I see no problems in it… also you need not worry my friend I will stay here to look out for your people as long as needed possible so you need not rush back.'' Garra informed him making naruto smile

''Thanks garra… well you are all dismissed so please inform everyone about the possibility of relocation.'' Naruto said making them all nod and start to leave all but six of course.

''Yes sakura, shizune what is it you need?'' Naruto asked while looking at them

''Naruto what are you going to do about sasuke now that your hokage?'' Sakura asked making the other glare at her for asking something like that at a time like this.

''Absolutely nothing for one reason sakura… he is not important right now, right now what matters most is the survival of the village and that's it so right now we will move him from the top of the list to the bottom.'' Naruto said making sakura widen her eyes thinking he would make it his top priority now as hokage.

''I-I see well ok than now if you two will excuse me I need to go back to the medical tent.'' Sakura said depressed

''Shizune what may I help you in?'' Naruto said while noticing erza and mira coming in the tent with storage scrolls with their things.

''Nothing really I just wanted to say good luck and please be careful naruto you're the only thing I have left now with Lady Tsunade gone and all.'' Shizune said with a small smile.

''I will don't worry… now if you'll excuse I need to get going.'' Naruto said getting up and heading to the flap to leave followed by erza, mira and temari.

* * *

_(Front of the camp)_

After the village was able to wish naruto and the girls luck on their journey the group of four set out to the whirlpool country. It took nearly six hours to get there at full speed thankfully erza and mira had trained their speed so as to not slow them down.

They were now able to keep up with a regular ninja any day of the week now though we find them getting of the make shift boat that naruto made out of this wood release courtesy of his rinnegan.

''Well from what lord fukasaku said that village used to be exactly five mile inland so if we travel at a calm pace we should get there in exactly 30 minutes.'' Naruto said making them nod and start to run though it was slow they did make it in the time naruto said.

When they got there they were greeted to the sight of two massive doors made entirely out of wood and what looked like a type of crystal or diamond they weren't quite sure. But the door looked more elegant than for defense, after ogling the doors for a while longer naruto stepped forward and placed his hand on the door.

As if by magic the doors glowed a beautiful red and blue color and an image appeared of an old man decked in full body armor though they couldn't tell the color since the only colors were red and blue.

''_If you are seeing this than you are now the clan head of the uzumaki clan, I bet your wondering how this could be possible well that's easy you hold the main house blood within you which makes you my direct descended… now on to why we were wiped out as I'm sure your curious… well many properly think it's because of our legendry seal masters no… well that is a lie, the joint villages of Mist, Cloud and Stone wiped us out because there was a rumor that the uzumakis were direct descends of the legendry Sage of the Six paths.'' _When the four heard this it made them widen their eyes but before they could question it the message continued.

''_It is believed that the Sage's wife was in actuality a uzumaki , the first uzumaki and that she bared not two children but three, but the third was in fact a girl not a boy like the first two this girl is said to have inherited more from the sage than the other two, were the other two inherited either the sages eyes, chakra or spiritual energy the girl was said to have inherited everything about the sage including his legendry eyes… this girl than went on to have one son who didn't get any of the sages powers but as time went on one person every hundred year as it seems would awaken the power.'' _When the girls heard this they looked at naruto only to see him without the genjutsu hiding his eyes.

''_We don't know what triggers the awaking but we do have books for whoever should awaken them so they can better learn to wield them… it was because of this very reason that these three villages join forces, all because they heard a rumor about us somehow gaining the sage powers, now that you know the truth I wish to give you some things as the new clan head, first you must know that no matter what they do to the village it can't be destroyed oh they can try but they will fail… why you ask well simply really the whole village has self-repairing seals that will repair any damage no matter how big… the other thing is that you must be acknowledged by the whole village to be considered the kage.'' _Naruto was now glad to have been named the hokage because he thought that becoming the Uzukage would have been harder.

''_In all the time the village has been around we had never had a Kage why well simple really… we started as a clan not a ninja village that other clans in this village merely sought refuge from the warring clan days… a place for peace not violence, so if you are acknowledged by the people young uzumaki you will be the first Uzukage ever… one more thing before I go our clan has an old summoning contract that is only meant for you the clan head use it well it is also in the kage office so please protect our people and this village it is all that we are and will be… thank you and good luck.'' _And with that the image of the old man disappeared and the doors opened up what they saw amazed them to no end.

The village was absolutely amazing naruto just smile and headed inside fully intent on retrieving the thing that the old man had left for him. As they made their way to the kage's office they noticed a figure in the middle of the street. The group stopped and looked at the figure which looked _very _famine though the girl looked out of place in an abandoned village erza and mira couldn't stop wondering where they had met her.

The girl in question had long light blonde hair that reached her ankles, she had green pupil less eyes, a pale milky complexion, she wore a white dress with pink on the shoulders and three green triangles in the front, and she also wore no shoe.

''Um who are you?'' Naruto asked rather bluntly

'_giggle' _''Oh your even cuter up front naruto… oh yea sorry well to answer your question I'm _Mavis Vermillion, _and I'm the fairy tails first master.'' Mavis said.

As soon as they heard her name all four of them where speechless how in the world did she get here, what was she doing here? These were the question going through their mind right now.

* * *

_(Land of Waves)_

It had taken shikamaru no less than twelve hours to get to the land of waves mostly because he had stopped to cloud watch for nearly three hours. Now he had finally made it and had just received directions to the house where this tsunami person lives.

It took him another five minutes to find the house when he did shikamaru decided to go eat and cloud watch before going to meet with them. Another two hours later and shikamaru finally went to see tsunami he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

After knocking three times a boy about twelve maybe thirteen answered the door and looked at him.

''Yes how may I help you?'' the boy asked him while opening the door fully so as to see him better.

''Yes I would like to see Tsunami please tell her that the Hokage sent me.'' Shikamaru said the boy widen his eyes and nodded than ran inside to find his mother.

After waiting for five minutes a woman came into his line of vision and this woman to his knowledge was about thirty maybe in her mid-thirty but didn't look a day over twenty-five to his opinion.

''Yes how may I help you and your hokage leaf ninja?'' Tsunami asked while allowing him inside and moving over to the living room to talk.

''Yes well you see the hokage had something to ask of you but first let me tell you the story behind this tell so you may get a better picture about what I'm about to tell you.'' Shikamaru said before going on to tell them the events that happened all the way to the destruction of the leaf to naruto becoming the new hokage and naruto telling him to come look for her and her family.

''So what does big brother naruto need of us?'' the boy whose name he still didn't know asked.

''Naruto wished for you miss tsunami to become the new daimyo of the new country we will be moving so as to acknowledge us as a functioning village.'' Shikamaru told them

''Why me though I have no experience in politics what's so ever.'' Tsunami said

''Naruto said that the daimyo of the land of vegetable's, the daimyo of the land of spring/snow, the priestess of the land of ogres, and the daimyo of the land of waterfalls are willing to teach you the ropes if you accept and with three daimyos as support becoming daimyo will be a cinch.'' Shikamaru said

Tsunami took a thinking pose and for twenty long minutes all she did was think not that shikamaru minded since all he did was look out the window at the clouds.

''Ok I'll do it but first tell me what village is he bringing back if not the leaf?'' tsunami asked him

''His mother's old home uzushiogakure and the land of the land of fire will go to us of course because you will be the daimyo of the whirlpool but we will assume control of fire country and you will be its daimyo.'' Shikamaru said

''I see the land will be the same just the location of the hidden village will change along with the country's name.'' Tsunami said getting a nod from shikamaru

''Well ok than is there anything else you may need?'' tsunami asked him only now noticing neither knew the other name beside him.

''No that will be all besides I need to get back and inform him of your answer as soon as possible… just head to the fishing village of Luna _**(made the name on the fly) **_and the other daimyo's and the priestess will join you there.'' Shikamaru said

''Ok when should I leave than?'' tsunami asked

''I would suggest in about maybe a week so the other have time to make it there as well.'' Shikamaru said

After getting everything straighten out shikamaru decided to head back to the leaf at a calm pace knowing full well that naruto wouldn't be back for at least a week.

''Troublesome I guess I should get back soon and wait for him there… man I wish I didn't have duties as clan head than I could watch the clouds all day long.'' Shikamaru complained before jumping towards the trees to save time.

* * *

_(Back with naruto and the girls)_

Back in Uzu naruto and the girls couldn't believe their eyes for right in front of them was the first master of fairy tail.

''First h-how are you here in the elemental nation if I may ask?'' Erza asked her and all she got was a smile.

''The same as you I suppose all I remember is a vortex in the sky and poof I'm here.'' Mavis said making them all sweat drop at that explanation

''I see w-well nice to meet you first master of fairy tail my name is naruto uzumaki, this is Temari and I guess you know both Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss.'' Naruto introduced them all.

''Yes I know who you are but that's not why I'm here for… before you ask anything naruto first you must go to the kages office and after you are named the Uzukage I will answer all you questions ok.'' Mavis told them making them nod

''Well then what are we waiting for let's go finish this so my people have a new home soon.'' Naruto said and with that all five of them headed toward the biggest building in the center of the village.

How will thing change now that mavis is in the picture and who are the other four figures who were with mavis before. You'll just have to wait to find out next time.

* * *

_**AN: Well I finished chapter 7 man am I tried well anyways I got something special for all of you guys and gals. The first to guess who the other three are will get to choose a new girl to join the harem.**_

_**Yes I know I'm not showing any fluff for you guys but I just don't want to rush thing just yet and don't worry some fluff will come maybe the next chapter or not.**_

_**Anyways here is a hint for the three strangers they are all girls and two are from the narutoverse while the other is from the fairy tailverse.**_

_**The first to guess gets to choose a new girl no matter who she is and no matter the age difference I will make it happen. If you choose a girl from either the naruto or fairy tail universe please give me a reason so I can get the want to make them happen and not just make it fell force.**_

_**To those waiting for my other story to be updated do not worry I am almost finish with the next chapter I'm just adding the final touches so expect it late maybe Tuesday or next Saturday ok. This Saturday I may or may not update anything since I am currently moving houses.**_

_**So yea anyways Review, Follow and you know the rest…**_

_**GrimReaper113 OUT!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Mages Of The Leaf**_

_**AN: Hey everyone here's chapter 8 of this story and well I must say thank you guys but wow I can't believe no one hasn't guess who the three people are.**_

_**Well I'll give you guys a hint this three are women and two of this are from the Naruto verse and have unique hair color. The other was a well-known mentor to a certain mage.**_

_**If this helps than please tell me if not tell me what other hints you may need. **_

_**Again the one who guesses it right will be giving a chance to choose a new girl to join in naruto's harem. The age won't matter as long as it is reasonable but please do make it believable.**_

_**So anyways now on to what you guys came for…**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

_(Leaf remains)_

It had taken shikamaru six hours to get back to the leaf and when he got there he saw that everyone was already packing up their stuff in case naruto comes back with good news.

As shikamaru walked down the main path he saw people waving at him and smiling so he did the same. As he was walking down shikamaru saw that the rookie 10 minus naruto. Shikamaru went toward them to see what was up and what he heard surprised him.

''I'm telling you guys with naruto in office now we could ask him to get a search party together and have them look for sasuke… come on Ino don't you want to get sasuke back?'' sakura said looking at everyone

''That won't happen sakura… naruto has other things to worry about now as a kage sakura, sasuke is just not that important anymore sakura and naruto knows it.'' Everyone heard a voice and turned to see shikamaru walking towards them with his hands in his pockets.

''What do you mean sasuke is not worth it shikamaru your naruto's advisor right you can convince him to go look for him.'' Sakura pleaded him

''Even though that's true I won't do it sakura for one reason and one reason alone…'' shikamaru said before looking around at everyone and then back at sakura.

''Sasuke is an A-class going on S-class criminal of Konoha and as such will be treated as such… if sasuke does anything to get on the bingo books of the other villages than naruto will be forced to mark sasuke with a kill on sight order and give the other villages any information on him to the other villages that we possess.'' Shikamaru said with a serious face on making both sakura and Ino widen their eyes and for sakura to start crying.

''N-naruto w-would n-never do so-something like that w-would he?'' Sakura said while falling to her knees and crying.

''If naruto is pushed to make a call like that I guaranty you he will take it to protect this people no matter what.'' Surprisingly it was Rock Lee who was the one to speak up.

''Y-yes I-I agree w-with R-rock L-Lee o-on t-this matter.'' Hinata said trying very hard to stop her stuttering now that she was a clan head. She even saw neji nod at her when she saw her not stutter as much.

''But sasuke is one of us… he's our friend, our comrade we have to…'' before sakura could finish kiba stood up and spoke.

''Sasuke gave up that right the moment he ran away from the leaf and shoved a chidori covered hand in the place where naruto's heart should be.'' Kiba said while making sakura look at him with teary eyes.

''Whether he comes back or not he will be treated as a criminal and will surely be executed no matter what.'' Neji spoke up making sakura cover her mouth in shock and Ino to just flinch since she knew full well what would happen.

''Yes they're right sakura there's nothing we can do to stop that if naruto want to continue being a kage he will need to show that he can make the tough choices in life… not matter who they hurt.'' Ino said to her surprising sakura thinking that Ino would be one of the few to agree with her.

After this conversation was done sakura left depressed and the other just looked at her leave hoping she would be fine.

* * *

_(Uzushiogakure)_

Back in the village hidden in the whirlpool Naruto, Temari, Erza, Mirajane, and Mavis were making their way towards the kage building in the middle of the village. They had been walking around for over three hours now looking at all the building and finding them in suitable living conditions as well as finding that the village had a total of fifteen clan compounds for the clan that will be moving in.

''So this is the hidden village in the whirlpool that my mom was from… it's very beautiful just like lord fukasaku said it would be.'' Naruto said while none of the other three noticed Mavis smile grow if that was even possible considering she wore a 24/7 smile.

''Indeed it is Naruto… this will be a great place for the people back in the fire country.'' Temari admitted to him while looking around at the well decorated buildings and sculptures that seemed to be in every corner.

''Yes this place reminds me a lot of Magnolia town back in earthland.'' Erza said while looking at the store trying to see if there was anything to eat.

''Hmm… maybe we could start a family here… what do you say naruto shall we start on that family you always wanted?'' Mirajane said with a tilt of her head and had a way to sweet smile on her face making her look adorable.

Naruto began to stutter and turned a very red color in the face at the thought of doing _that _to mirajane of all people. While Erza and Temari merely blushed at just remembering that they would have to do that as well with naruto.

''I'm just teasing you naruto we're not quite ready to be parents just yet not until we fix this whole mess with the akatsuki and what not.'' Mira said making him give her a pouting look for making nearly faint from all the blood rushing to his face.

''Well if you two are done flirting I would just like to say that we are in front of the kage building.'' Mavis said while looking at them with a teasing grin and then making kissing faces at both Mira and Naruto.

After yet another round of red faces and stutters the group calmed down enough to enter the building.

''Well what now do I just go to the office and sit behind the desk or what?'' Naruto wondered out loud at what he would have to do next to become the first Uzukage.

Just than the image of the old man from before appeared in front of them but this time he looked different. Now instead of being decked out in full body armor he seemed to have a kimono on and then the old man started to speak again.

''_Hello there if you are here it must mean that you are trying to gain the title of the first Uzukage… well than first you must answer a few simple question and depending on your answers that you give, will determine if you shall move on to the next task at hand… are you ready to begin young uzumaki.'' _ The old man said while apparently waiting for his answer.

Naruto thought it over and decided to go for it and answered yes and waited for a response.

''_Very well then you will answer only three question and then I will either brand you a failure and wait for the next worthy uzumaki or allow you to proceed to the next task understood?''_ the old man said and all naruto did was answer yes. The girls decided to move to the side to allow Naruto to handle this one by himself.

''_First question is… What is it you are willing to do to accomplish you dream?'' _ After that naruto stood there and thought about his dream.

What naruto found was that his dream was nearly complete and that the only thing left was to start his own family. That got him thinking about who he would start his family with and what he was willing to do to make sure nothing happened to them.

''I would be willing to sacrifice everything that is me to make sure that what my dream represents come to live… I don't care what would happen to me for as long as the people who are a part of that dream live to fulfill it for me even if it means never seeing it with my own eyes.'' Naruto said with nothing but burning passion in his eyes.

Everything was quiet for a while and the girls along with naruto merely looked at the figure of the old man waiting for some sort of reaction and they got it a few minutes later.

''_Excellent answer my young friend… now the second question is... are you the last Uzumaki alive or are there other?'' _the old man asked making naruto and the other to raise an eyebrow not seeing what that had to do with the task.

Naruto decided to answer anyways just in case it turned out to be a trick question.

''I can't answer that question correctly because I myself do not know if I am truly the last uzumaki or not… but I do hope I really am not the last for that would be even more frightening than learning that I am not worthy of carrying our culture and our very name.'' Naruto said while bowing to the figure in front of him not seeing the smile the old man displayed to him.

''_Ah my young uzumaki you are truly an amazing person to be able to answer this question with nothing but honesty is truly rare this days… usually the ones before you would try to lie so as to somehow trick me… but you, you have answered me with nothing but sincerity and that will take you far my young one.''_ The old man said making Naruto smile and the girls to gain big smile at the old man's comment.

''_Now than on to the final question… What is it you fight to protect?''_ when Naruto heard this he instantly knew this and didn't even think twice about the answer.

''I fight for my friend and precious people… nothing else in this world is more important to me than my friends and I would do anything in the world to protect them from anyone, be it friend or foe this does not matter to me for no one will ever harm my loved ones again.'' Naruto said with a smile on his face and with that the four girls moved closer to him and put their hands on his shoulders to show him support.

The old man just stood there watching him as if studying him, and after about nearly ten minutes of just looking at him he responded.

''_That my young uzumaki is exactly what I wanted to hear… the next task will not be necessary my child go on to the kage office and claim what is righty fully yours.'' _With that the old man disappeared and the group smile and went straight to the stairs and headed up to Naruto's _new _office.

After about five minutes they got to a pair of double wooden doors with gems on it in the form of the uzumaki clan crest. Naruto opened the door and inside they saw that the room was bigger that the hokage office. It had a perfect mixture of red and blue colors all around it. The window behind the Uzukage desk gave them a perfect view of the village all the way to the main gates.

Naruto headed to the desk and placed his hand on it with a small smile on his face and then sat down on the black leather chair and looked at them.

''I never thought I would accomplish my dream of being a kage at such a young age.'' Naruto said while leaning back in his chair and looking at the ceiling.

''You deserve it naruto after everything you did you deserve to have you dream come true.'' Mira said smiling at him. That's when the two noticed that Erza, Temari and Mavis were looking through all the drawers in his office as if looking for something.

''Aha I found it.'' Temari cried out getting the attention of all the people present.

''Can't be a kage without this eh naruto.'' Temari said while holding out a standard white kage robe with black lining instead of red like the hokage robes.

Naruto merely looked at the fabric and took it from Temari and putting it on to ask for their opinion.

''So how do I look in this kage robes.'' Naruto said while standing in front of them while holding on to the hat not wanting to put it on just yet.

''You look great _Uzukage-sama._'' Mira teased him with a smile earning her a smile from naruto.

Mavis than took out a scroll and placed it on the desk gaining the attention of everyone. The scroll was about the size of the toad summoning contract and was black with claw like mark on it in different colors. In the center it had the uzumaki crest in blood red and a gold lining around it.

''Umm… first what might that be you have there?'' Erza asked her while looking at the scroll.

'_giggle'_ ''Silly me I forgot to tell you guys about this huh…. Well to put it simply it's the uzumaki clans summoning contract and as such it belongs to naruto here since he _is_ the clan head now right.'' Mavis said making the other nod but also gain curious look on their faces as to how she got the scroll in the first place.

''So umm can I see it first?'' Naruto asked her while holding out his hands. Mavis merely smile and tossed the scroll to him.

When Naruto opened it his eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets and he looked towards mavis in surprise.

''T-this i-is the su-summoning co-contract to the dragon clan.'' Naruto said surprised that such a summoning existed.

Mavis smiled and nodded and then walked up to naruto and pointed to a blank spot and told him.

''Sign it and summon them so as to get their approval and acknowledgement as their new summoner.'' Mavis said to him making him nod.

''Ok I will but I wonder if the toad will allow me to have to summoning at the same time.'' Naruto wondered while biting his right thumb and signing his name into the scroll right next to a name his never seen. The name was _Rayu Uzumaki._

After signing it naruto looked around the office a little more so as to find anything else of use but finding none the five of them went outside so as to allow naruto to summon the dragons.

Getting to a clearing after leaving the tower the girls moved to the side and allowed naruto to go through the hand-signs for the technique and after completing the hand-signs naruto slammed his right hand on the floor while screaming.

_**SUMMONING JUTSU! **_After that a huge plume of smoke appeared and out of the smoke came two dragons.

One was a golden color and had piercing white gray eyes and looked to be about 55 feet tall and seemed to be male.

The other one was a glowing white color and looked to be about 50 feet tall with soft aqua blue eyes and looked to be female.

''**Hello there humans which of you summoned us here today?'' the white one asked quite nicely to.**

''That would have been me my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am the First Uzukage of the village hidden in the whirlpool as well as the Uzumaki Clan Head.'' Naruto said while bowing to them and telling them everything about him to try and not anger them.

''**The First Uzukage you say hmm… quiet interesting indeed well since I sense no lie from you Uzumaki-sama I will introduce myself… my name is Shiva and I am the queen of the dragons as well as an Ice Dragon.'' Shiva said while bowing her head to him to show his respect.**

''**I am Ragnar the king of the dragons as well as a Shadow Dragon.'' Ragnar said also bowing to him.**

''**It would be an honor to once again serve the uzumaki clan sir so you can count on us for anything you may need.'' Shiva said making naruto nod and with that both dragon vanished in plumes of smoke.**

''Well seems like we have accomplished our tasks here so for now we will stay for the rest of the week and see if we can find any Jutsu scrolls left behind and also start setting up the hospital and the home for the people to come and instantly have a home along with the clans.'' Naruto said making the girls nod and with that naruto made over two thousand clones and had them start working. Though the real one sat down to catch his breath from using a huge amount of chakra in one go.

Mavis just looked at naruto and then turned toward the front gate and thought of something.

''_I hope you're on your way princess naruto will need you now more than ever… and maybe I could join his little CRA program… Ehehehe.'' _Mavis thought while getting a nose bleed but quickly wiped it away so that the other didn't notice and then went to join them in their jobs.

* * *

_(Place unknown)_

''_It's time to move huh… wait for me naruto I'm coming and once I get there I will never let you go again.'' _Those were the thought of the mysterious hooded figure.

''So are we finally fucking going to meet Naruto.'' An irritated voice said.

''Calm down you I bet the princess will tell us when she's ready.'' A older female sounding voice said though it sound only a few years older than the first.

''Calm down you two Mavis has made contact and Naruto has become the Uzukage so it's finally time to move.'' The _'princess' _said to the two of them making them nod.

''So where do we fucking go first Uzu of Konoha?'' the foul mouth voice asked

''Hmm… let's head to Uzu first hopefully Mavis can keep him there for a little longer till we get there… so let's not waste any more time come on let's go.'' The princess said and soon all three of them disappeared in the wind as if they were never there.

The last thought was of the princess and what it said was shocking to say the very least.

''_Hold on baby mommy's coming and I promise to answer every question you may have for me… which I know are going to be quite a lot.'' _

Those were the thoughts of the _'princess'_ or as everyone will soon know her by the name of one _Kushina Uzumaki_ mother of Naruto Uzumaki.

Where had she been all this time and why are these two strange women calling her princess. Well you'll just have wait for chapter 9.

* * *

_**AN: Well here's chapter 8 of The Mages Of The Leaf… I hope you guys like it. Also the next story to be updated will be The True Slayer so be on the lookout for that.**_

_**Well there you have it I gave you guys one of the three girls so now all you need to do is guess the other two. So please send me your answer via my PM box ok and I will allow you to choose one more girl to join Naruto's Harem.**_

_**I will also answer **__**FIVE**__** questions you may have about any of my three stories no matter what they may be. So if you want some spoilers or want to know what road I will be taking my stories here's your chance. **_

_**I'm also currently looking for a **__**BETA READER **__**so if anyone's interested please hit me up in my PM or contact me via my email grim113reaper...at...gmail...com **_

_**I will also need you guys to tell me how this whole beta thing works since this will be my first beta ever.**_

_**So Review, Follow and you know the rest…**_

_**GrimReaper113 OUT!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Mages Of The Leaf**_

_**AN: Hey everyone GrimReaper113 here and I just want to say thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them.**_

_**Well anyways the person who won the little challenge of guessing is Darkconvoy99.**_

_**He was able to guess first so he won the challenge and he already chose the new girl and I will tell you the new girl is going to be…**_

_**Ultear Milkovich**_

_**Yes everyone the time mage will be making her debut later on in this story so don't worry.**_

_**Now to tell you people who will be the girls in the harem…**_

_**Erza Scarlet**_

_**Mirajane Strauss**_

_**Temari of the Sand**_

_**Mavis Vermillion**_

_**Ultear Milkovich**_

_**And maybe another two who knows though this two will be my choice entirely.**_

_**So anyways I hope you guys like the choices of the girls in the harem…**_

_**Well anyways on to the chapter**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**_

* * *

_(Uzushiogakure)_

It had been a little over three hours since they had started working on the village and well things had started to look up for Naruto and the girls.

They had found out that the village library had a hidden floor and in that floor were all the techniques for the Uzumaki clan as well as the normal Justus for the non-Uzumakis.

Though the bad thing was that Erza, Mirajane, Temari and Mavis were simply sitting down on an outdoor table drinking some tea.

''Hey, Naruto are you almost down or what?'' Temari yelled out to the nearest clone of his.

''Everything's ready there seems to be nothing missing except for the obvious one being the food.'' A Naruto said and the girls simply nodded and went back to drinking their tea.

''Hey, you know this would go a lot faster if you four helped out.'' The real Naruto said from behind them making them all spit out their tea.

''Don't scare us like that idiot! But anyways no you're the Uzukage now so it's your job fix your village up.'' Erza said still a little mad at being scared like that.

'_sigh' _''Fine all do all the work… it's done anyways so all we need is the people to start moving in… so we'll leave by the end of this week ok so for now how about we go look at _our _new home.'' Naruto said making the others smile and get up to follow him.

* * *

_(30 minutes later)_

As they walked toward the main house of the Uzumaki clan they couldn't help but be amazed at what they saw.

''So this is what the village will look like when it's full of people eh?'' Mira asked while looking at all the clones running around and couldn't help but image little kids and their parents just walking down the street.

''_Yes it will be a glorious sight to see indeed and we owe it all to you Naruto.''_ A voice said making all of them turn around and look at three hooded figures.

''Princess you made it.'' Mavis said making Naruto and the others look at her.

''First master you know this people?'' Erza asked her making Mavis look at the three of them and nod happily.

''Yea the one in the middle was the one who found me and helped me out when I got to the elemental nations.'' Mavis said making the six look at each other and then Naruto stepped forward.

''Well I guess I have to thank you even if I just met the first master.'' Naruto said making the middle one giggle and then stepped forward hesitantly.

''N-naruto before I take this hood off please promise me you'll stay calm so I can explain everything ok.'' The hooded woman said making Naruto raise an eyebrow and nod.

If anyone noticed they would have seen Mavis bit her lower lip nervously while stepping back and extending her right arm so as to make a magic spell to stop Naruto should she have to.

Everything went quiet and then the woman reached up to her hood and slowing took it off. When it was completely off everything froze nothing moved not even the wind. That's when everyone looked at Naruto and saw a white aurora starting to surround him.

''N-naruto what's wrong?'' Mira asked but then abruptly the white aurora was gone and in its was an emotionless Naruto scaring everyone.

''This is my mother Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Devil of the Leaf… isn't that right _mother_.'' Naruto said making Kushina flinch at his tone.

''But I did promise to hear you out so I just have one question and depending on the answer should I not like it will depend on my attitude towards you.'' Naruto said making Kushina have hope at the mere thought of being mother and son again.

''Sure anything Naruto… just ask and I'll try my best to answer it as best as I can.'' Kushina said a little to giddy.

''Why? Why did you leave me if you were still alive?'' Naruto said while looking at her in the eyes.

''_Danzo_…'' that was all Kushina said making Naruto's eyes widen and look at her for a full minute before finally sighing and looking at her again but this time with a small smile.

''I see… well it's a good thing Pein killed him during the whole Leaf Destruction.'' Naruto said making Kushina develop tears and run toward him hugging him making Naruto tense.

''Thank you for believing in me Naruto… and I promise I will never leave you again.'' Kushina said making Naruto look down at her and smile before hugging her back.

''I'll keep you to that… Mom'' Naruto said while gaining a smile at finally having someone to call mother. Kushina on the other hand just started to cry at finally having her son back and hearing him call her mom finally.

''So um what the fuck are we supposed to do now eh?'' one of the hooded said before removing the hood.

Naruto merely looked at the newly revealed woman and within a second the woman found herself pinned to a tree by an arm made of shadows.

''Tayuya of the sound village what are you doing here… your supposed to be dead.'' Naruto said

''Like I would fuck… Ahhh!'' before Tayuya could curse him the arm squeezed her making her scream.

''Naruto stop… she's changed she has been helping me take out all of Orochimaru's bases!'' Kushina yelled making the other woman get in a fighting stance while Tayuya continued to scream in agony at being crushed.

''Is this true first master?'' Erza asked Mavis

''Yes, Tayuya changed apparently the curse mark was controlling her… well only her actions that foul mouth of hers is hers and hers alone.'' Mavis said while the last part she said in a teasing tone.

Naruto merely looked at Tayuya a little longer and suddenly dropped her and simply stared at her for a while letting get her breath back.

''Tayuya… if I allow you to join us you will have to pledge you allegiance to me and no one else am I understood.'' Naruto said making Tayuya look at him and glare.

''Like hell I'd follow you after what you just did to…'' before Tayuya could finish she froze along with everyone else in fear.

Because in front of her was Naruto unleashing his full magical power making everyone around him fall to their hands and knees. Naruto was bathed in a tower of golden light with only two blood red dots for eyes were visible._** (Think Gildarts vs Natsu) **_

''I was not asking Tayuya, I was informing you of your new role and don't presume to think I am the same boy from three years ago… betray me and I will hunt you down and kill you understood.'' Naruto said making all look at the ground in fear at the tone of his voice add that to the sheer weight of his magical power.

''AM I UNDERSTOOD TAYUYA!'' Naruto screamed at her making her start nodding her head yes with tears rolling down her face.

''Y-yes I understand U-uzukage-sama.'' Tayuya cried out fearing for her life at that moment.

As soon as the magic was released Naruto stopped it and looked down at the crying mess of Tayuya before him.

''Good, now then get up this has been an exhausting day so let's go and call it a day.'' Naruto said while walking away with Erza, Temari, Mira, and Mavis walking behind him still a little frighten at his display of power.

Kushina, Tayuya and the still hooded woman stayed there a little longer before Kushina was the first to get up.

''Wh-what power my s-son just displayed… I-I think he might just be stronger than his fa-father now.'' Kushina said still sweating at the power he released.

''Yes, that kind of power would make him a candidate to the position of one of the ten wizard saints back in earthland… hell I bet with that kind of power he could even make it to one of the gods of Ishgar.'' The Figure said but soon both Kushina and her looked at Tayuya who was still on the ground trembling.

''Tayuya calm down it's over come on stand up.'' Kushina said while trying to help her up.

Tayuya merely allowed them to pick her up and then after about 5 minutes of walking she finally spoke.

''I-I am sorry princess… b-because of my mere p-presence I got you in trouble with your son… I think I sh-should just leave so as to not cause any more trouble.'' Tayuya said while still having a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

''Nonsense Tayuya, Naruto is just having trouble processing all that he has heard today so let's just give him some time ok.'' Kushina said making Tayuya give a weak smile and nod.

''Well shall we go find a house to settle in or what?'' Questioned the hooded figure.

''Ur will you take that hood off sheesh… beside none of them even recognize you since none of them ever met you in earthland.

''But I like this hood.'' The now revealed Ur said

''Whatever come on let's go get some rest… we have a long week ahead of us.'' Kushina said while walking in the direction of the Uzumaki clan compound.

* * *

_(One week later)_

It had been a long week indeed since the girls merely sat down and drank tea mostly all day long while Naruto was the one who worked on fixing the village.

It had taken time but Naruto and his mother had finally gotten to know each other and had started to bond over their questionable love of miso ramen. Tayuya on the other hand had become quiet submissive to Naruto often bowing to him whenever Naruto merely walked by and always calling him Uzukage-sama.

But after a while Naruto had apologized to her and told her to please just call him Naruto and to not address him as Uzukage-sama all the time. Since it made him feel like he was her master to which he was not.

Tayuya merely accepted the apology, though she never told anyone that she kind of enjoyed being submissive to him since he showed that he had more power than her.

But now Naruto, Temari, Erza, Mira, and Mavis were at the front gate ready to head to the Leaf survivor's to inform them of the good news.

''Well we'll be heading out now mom so please watch the place for ok?'' Naruto asked her making Kushina smile at being called mom.

''Sure don't worry honey Tayuya, Ur and me will keep this place safe so you go on and bring your people here safe and sound you hear… oh and girls please try to make me some grandbabies on the way there ok I'm not getting any younger and I would really like to spoil some grandbabies soon.'' Kushina said making all five of them blush at her comment.

''MOM/KUSHINA-SAMA/PRINCESS!'' were the embarrassed yells of the five of them. Though all that did was make Kushina giggle at their red faces and she then gave them all a wink.

''Well you best be going or you'll lose day light.'' Kushina said with some giggles still escaping her lips.

Soon the five of them started to walk down the path at a steady pace since they weren't in any real hurry to get there so fast.

''AND REMEMBER I WANT AT LEAST 20 GRANDCHILDREN SO YOU BETTER START WHILE YOUR YOUNG!'' Kushina screamed at them making them all go red faced again but this time they merely kept walking as if they just ignored her.

* * *

_(12 hours later) (Leaf front gate)_

Apparently they were able to make it to the leaf just before sundown and the five of them headed straight for the main tent in the middle of the camp.

''Hokage-sama welcome back… I hope you journey was a good one?'' The voice of Ino Yamanaka said making them turn around to see all the rookies there along with the other clan heads.

''Hey there you guys… and yes I did Ino but first I need you to call a council meeting so please meet me in the main tent.'' Naruto said making Ino and the other nod their heads.

* * *

_(30 minutes later)_

After everyone was gathered Naruto stood up and looked at everyone while Erza, Mira and Mavis stood behind him. Temari was with Kankuro and both were behind Garra as his bodyguards.

''Thank you for coming on such short notice council members… now on to what I called you guys here for… last week Temari, Erza, Mira and me went to scout the ruins of the village hidden in the whirlpools to see if it could be rebuild so as to form a new village and give us a new home.'' Naruto said making them all look at him and on was about to ask something but couldn't because Naruto simply raised his hand for silence.

''Please save all your questions till the end… now as I was saying, when the girls and me made it there we were surprised to find that the village was completely fixed… apparently the whole village had a huge self-repairing seal place underneath its foundation at its time of creation so the village could never truly be destroyed no matter what… so we went on to explore the village and found out that the village was well furnished and the only thing missing was well food and its inhabitants.'' Naruto said making everyone surprised to hear this.

''So I just want to say that whenever your clan and you are ready to leave we'll be able to go, I took the liberty to check all the clan compounds there and was able to fix them up for your use.'' Naruto said making the clan heads smile and nod.

''Um N-nartuo when would we leave?'' questioned Hinata weakly getting Naruto to look at her.

''Hmm well how about in a week that should give you all enough time to get everything ready and to inform your clans.'' Naruto said making Hinata smile and nod.

''Well then that will be all and please do tell your clans and the rest of the population.'' Naruto said making them all nod and leave.

All except for the rookies and their sensei's plus Shizune, Anko, Neko/Yugao, Garra and his siblings.

''So what can I help you guys with?'' Naruto asked while sitting down in his chair with Erza and Mira leaning on both side of his chair with Mavis right behind his chair.

''Naruto while you were away some Ninja from Kumo came and asked to see everything we have on Sasuke… they say he joined the akatsuki and attacked their village and kidnapped the eight tails jinchuuriki.'' Shikamaru said making Naruto lean forward and lace his hands in front of him with a serious look.

''Are they still in the village or have they left already?'' Naruto asked them

''No they are still here… so what is your answer to their request?'' Kiba said making everyone look at Naruto.

''Call them here and then I'll answer your question.'' Naruto said while leaning back and closing his eyes.

''Ok, well wait here while I go and bring them.'' Shino said

* * *

_(10 minutes later)_

Just when everyone was about to start whining the flap opened up and in came three people along with Shino.

One was a _very_ well-endowed short blond hair woman with ocean blue eyes along with a creamy pale skin tone. The other was a dark skin girl with red hair and yellow eyes. The third and final one was a dark skin boy with white hair and black eyes.

''Hokage-sama it's a pleasure to finally be able to meet you in person after so long.'' The blond haired girl said while all three of bowed to him.

''Thank you… please stand.'' Naruto said making them all rise and look at him.

''Now what is this I hear about you wanting information about one of our ex-shinobi?'' Naruto questioned while leaning back in his char.

''Yes, we would like any information you may have on Sasuke Uchiha because he was the one you took our sensei.'' The boy said.

''Well before I decided anything I should want to know the names of the three of you since you never told me your names.'' Naruto said making all three look down in shame at forgetting.

''So, sorry Hokage-sama we must of forgotten… well my name is Samui, and this is Karui while the boy with the lollipop is Omoi.'' Samui said making Naruto nod

''Very well… well tell me why I should give you this information besides the obvious of course.'' Naruto said making the three kumo ninja look at him.

''Well, we need it to find him and put a stop to him.'' Karui said losing her temper real fast.

''Okay…'' Naruto said while materializing a folder in his right hand and tossing it at them surprising them all.

''Naruto what are you doing you can't just give them Sasuke's file like that his still a member of the leaf and our friend.'' Sakura said to him surprised at his action.

''No Sakura, Sasuke is an enemy of the leaf and an S-class international criminal now therefore he will be treated as such… from this moment on Sasuke Uchiha has a kill on sight order… so tell the Raikage that if he needs anything then the new Uzukage will offer him our full support.'' Naruto said making the leaf ninja go wide eye.

''Naruto, are you sure about this?'' Mira asked him

''The Sasuke I knew is long dead… if his joined the akatsuki than he no longer is a friend of mine.'' Naruto said making every leaf ninja gasp at his words.

''Go Shikamaru with them and once their done bring the file back to me.'' Naruto said making Shikamaru nod and leave. Soon everyone left him alone with Garra, his siblings, Mavis, Erza, and Mira.

''What now Naruto?'' Garra asked him

''Well first we'll move and then we'll try to start over… and maybe I'll start taking my three lovely girls on _actual _dates… that is if you allow me to date your sister Garra?'' Naruto began and ended with a question.

''Nothing would make me happier than to call you my brother Naruto.'' Garra said making Naruto smile and Temari to blush at the many implications.

''Well let's head on to our tent to get some well-deserved rest… Erza, Mira, and Temari we should get going… after all my mother does want some grandchildren.'' Naruto said with a grin making the three of them blush at the mere images that invaded their heads.

''Yes, the sooner you become my brother-in-law the better.'' Garra said with a _very_ small smile.

Temari nearly fainted from all the blood rushing towards her face, Kankuro just laughs his ass off.

Soon Naruto dragged the three towards his tent and activated the silencing seal so as not to have them be heard.

The week to come will be an interesting one indeed… with some _very_ interesting results indeed. If you wish to know the answer stay tuned and you'll find out next time.

* * *

_**AN: Well that's chapter 9 of **__**'The Mages Of The Leaf' **__**so please tell… what did you guys think was it good did I mess something up or what.**_

_**Anyways next to be updated will be **__**'The True Slayer' **_

_**So Review, Follow and you know the rest**_

_**GrimReaper113 OUT!**_

_**P.S**_

_**Still looking for a Beta, interested email me at grim113reaper at gmail. com**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Mages Of The Leaf**_

_**Read Please**_

_**AN: Well here is the Tenth chapter of this story… yay we hit double digits on this alright I never thought we would get this far. I actually thought I would put this one up for adaption a long time ago. But apparently you guys like this one so I'll continue it.**_

_**Well now then how about we get to what you guys came for ne… on to chapter 10 yay…**_

_**Oh and also since I'm in a very good mood I'm gonna allow you people to decide on who should get added to the elemental nation from earthland.**_

_**Your two choices are **_

_**Wendy Marvell**_

_**Chelia Blendy**_

_**And one will be the adopted daughter to Naruto. The poll will be added as soon as this chapter is posted and will be taken down probably this Saturday or Sunday.**_

_**Well on to the chapter**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

_(Next Morning)_

A mess that's what Shikamaru saw the moment he entered Naruto's tent. The further he went the more he saw what looked like clothing thrown everywhere. His mind hadn't made the connection yet… well that is until he saw a very familiar fan on the floor that he knew what happened.

As he got closer to the second flap inside Naruto's tent he stopped and he announced himself.

''Naruto wake up I need to speak with you!'' Shikamaru exclaimed and waited a few seconds.

Almost a minute later did he hear some rustling noise so he decided to take a step back and wait. When the flap open it wasn't Naruto standing there oh no it was none other than Mirajane Strauss and what she was wearing nearly killed Shikamaru.

Mirajane only had a _very_ thin blanket around her that showed off everything to the world and Shikamaru nearly died from the massive nose bleed that it caused.

'_yawn' _''What can I help you with this early in the morning Shikamaru?'' Mira asked still rather sleepy.

''UM…I-I wish t-to speak w-with N-naruto.'' Shikamaru managed to word out.

''Ok… wait here while I wake him up.'' Mira yawned out while going back inside.

When she left Shikamaru fell to his hands and knees, while trying to regain his breath at seeing such a beautiful girl in that state of dress and was silently cursing Naruto for banging her first.

''Um… Shika, what can I do for you today?'' the voice of Naruto rang through him jolting him to reality.

''N-naruto… s-sorry about that… _(Ahem)…_ anyways I wish to talk to you about Tsunami and her response to your deal.'' Shikamaru said after regaining his posture.

''Sure… come let's head outside for a walk and then you can fill me in on everything.'' Naruto answered back while heading towards the exit.

''Are you gonna go outside in only your boxers Naruto?'' Shikamaru asked him with a raised eyebrow gaining his attention.

Naruto merely looked down and saw that he was wearing a pair of Black boxers and looked up while laughing nervously and scratching the back of his head.

''Yea your right hahaha… well hold up a sec while I go change.'' Naruto mentioned while heading back inside.

''I'll be outside when you're done.'' Shikamaru told him over his shoulder only getting a nod.

About 10 minutes later Naruto exited the tent and soon both started walking with no visible direction.

''So what was Tsunami's response Shikamaru?'' Naruto began while looking at Shikamaru.

''She said she'll do it but wants to know when she should start heading to Luna to start her training under the others.'' Shikamaru said while both continued to walk.

''Well tell her she can start now if she wants… also tell her that if the citizens of wave wish, they can all move to Uzushiogakure there is more than enough space for them over there.'' Naruto said while looking in the direction where he saw the Kumo ninja sitting down in what looked to once be a park.

''Very well then I'll send them a messenger hawk right away… you know the way your treating Sasuke might end up making Sakura defect from the village and quite possibly join the akatsuki.'' Shikamaru said while taking out a cigarette and lighting it up.

''Yes I'm well aware of that note Shikamaru… that's why I place a seal on her without her knowledge.'' Naruto said making Shikamaru raise an eyebrow.

Before he said anything he first took three puffs of smoke and blew them to the sky and finally did he respond.

''Your prepared as always I see… so you actually believe she will defect eh Naruto?'' Shikamaru questioned.

''I… don't know Shika, I really hope she doesn't… but something tells me she will at least try too at some point meet with Sasuke… and if that true then I wish to be there to try and convince him one last time… and if all else fails… I'll kill them both.'' Naruto said while looking at Shikamaru to see his reaction.

To his surprise Shikamaru merely grinned and looked over the village and the children that were currently bugging the Kumo ninja to try and convince them to play with them.

''It's funny how at one point both out villages were enemies huh Naruto?'' Shikamaru said making Naruto nod.

''Yes and now here we are helping them hunt one of our own… time are changing eh Shikamaru?'' Naruto said with a small smile at seeing Karui and Omoi being jumped on by kids while Samui was merely sitting down and posing for a little six year old girl who was currently _drawing _her.

''So you'll think this peace will last or is it just another fleeting dream of the older generation getting… well old.'' Shikamaru asked while finishing his cigarette and lighting another one.

''I really hope it does last longer this time around… and here I thought you hated those thing?'' Naruto tease him.

''Yea I did… but I guess this is another example that we are no longer the young ones huh... I guess we should pass down the torch to Kunohamaru and his friends now.'' Shikamaru finished while looking at the kids laughing at being chased by the evil Ninjas that were Karui and Omoi.

''We're still pretty young man… until one of us either gets a team or has a child we are still the Rookie 11.'' Naruto said while walking away leaving behind Shikamaru.

''Yea, if you say so… Lord Hokage.'' Shikamaru whispered out.

''I know so… Lord Nara.'' Naruto said

And with that both parted ways with smiles on their faces and the times of their youth fleeting away.

* * *

_(Naruto's Tent)_

When Naruto and Shikamaru left Mira had gone back to the bed only to find both Erza and Temari awake and looking at her.

''Hey were did Naruto go Mira?'' Temari asked while grabbing Naruto's shirt from the night before.

''Oh Shikamaru came early saying he wished to speak with him about something.'' Mira responded while going to the scroll that lay on the floor.

After she placed the scroll on the table she unsealed an ANBU uniform to put on.

''Really this early… I hope for his sake it was mighty important or I'll rip his balls off… I wanted to continue trying to make a baby for Kushina-sama.'' Erza said making the other two to just stare at her.

''We all wanted to continue Erza not just you.'' Temari said while also unsealing a pair of fresh clothes.

'_sigh'_ ''Fine… but what shall we do now eh… I mean we have to wait a whole week before we have to head back to Uzu.'' Erza asked them while walking around nude since she didn't care if the two saw her Naked.

It's not like they haven't seen her naked I mean they did have sex with Naruto last night.

''Well first let's get changed and then we could go look for a place to get breakfast ok.'' Mira said while finishing putting on her armor.

The other two merely nodded and continued on changing.

* * *

_(Outside)_

After they finished changing all three went to try and find a place to eat. On their way they had bumped into Mavis and had asked if she wanted to join to which she said yes.

''So how was your night with Naruto you three?'' Mavis asked while leaning forward and giving them a mischievous grin.

The three girls blushed and looked away, all except for Mira who just covered her face and looked at the floor.

'_giggle' _''Wow it must have been one hell of a night if none of you can reply… maybe I should join you next time no?'' Mavis added in and this just made the three blush harder.

Erza on the other hand looked up at the first master and saw a look in her eyes that she and the other girls usually wore now a day.

''First master do…. Do you like Naruto?'' Erza said making Mira and Temari to look at Erza than at Mavis.

That when the three saw Mavis blush and look away giving the three they answer.

''Y-yes… I guess I do like him… it's just that I don't know how to act accordingly to this new feelings… I never had the opportunity to feel this back in Earthland since I was busy running Fairy Tail so this is all pretty new to me… but Naruto really is a nice guy that any girl would be lucky to have.'' Mavis said while looking at the table.

''Well how about this whole week you have him take you on dates and treat you like if your one of us… maybe by the end of the week we'll let you join us when we have _fun.''_ Temari said while telling her the last part in her ear making Mavis blush while having a nose bleed at imaging Naruto in his birthday suit.

''O-ok I'll try my best but please help me out?'' Mavis asked them.

''That's why harem sister exist for first.'' Mira responded making all three look at her at the _'harem sister'_ comment.

''Harem sister's eh? I like it…. Ok from this day fourth we four will be harem sisters and we will keep away any girl we don't approve of away from Naruto.'' Erza said making all the girls smile and nod.

* * *

_(5 hours later)_

It had been a long day for Naruto, not only did he attend meeting after meeting but he also had to stop almost every 5 minutes to answer someone question about the moving.

Finally after what seemed like forever did he manage to get back to his tent to try and rest. But apparently god had a different motive since the moment he entered he saw his three lovely girls naked and on the bed waiting for him.

''Um what's the occasion girls?'' Naruto asked while already getting excited and he started to remove his clothes.

''Nothing much Naruto, but we do wants to say that starting tomorrow you'll be taking Mavis out of dates… or walks whatever you want… but do give her a chance ok, she really like you.'' Temari said while getting up and pulling Naruto towards the bed.

''Whatever you three say.'' Naruto said while removing all his clothes and getting on the bed where all three moved towards him.

''Good and as a reward every time you do take her out and treat her like one of us well… we'll make sure you get up every morning smiling.'' Erza said with nibbling on his ear.

''Oh I can get used to that.'' Naruto said before grabbing Mira and pulling her toward him.

''You first Mira… I remember we still have some unfinished _business._'' Naruto said making her nod and smile.

''Whatever you say_ Hokage-sama_.'' Mira said with a sexy voice making Naruto smile.

* * *

_(Next morning)_

Naruto and his girls had spent the reminder of the day yesterday, as they say _training_ in the arts of practicing baby making techniques. All the girls were still sleeping thanks to all the extensive hours of _extra-training_ they did.

As Naruto headed down a path he was able to get a glimpse of Mavis sitting down on a bench and reading to little kid a story.

''… and that boys and girls is why you should never cry… because if you do you'll never be able to meet a fairy because fairies don't like cry-babies.'' Mavis said making all the little girls nod their head vigorously while the boys merely nodded since they didn't care about such girly stuff.

''Hey Mavis care to take a break and come with me to get a bite to eat?'' Naruto questioned her making Mavis jump out of her sit and look at him with wide eyes.

''Naruto! Don't scare me like that… I think I actually had a small heart attack just now.'' Mavis berated him while she put her right hand over her heart.

Naruto just smiled and walked up to her and grabbed her by the waist making her blush at the contact.

''Well how about I take you to have a late breakfast and talk about your poor heart.'' Naruto teased

''O-ok… where are we going to go Naruto?'' Mavis asked while noticing Naruto grab her left are with his right making her blush.

''Well how about the bakery I hear they were able to fix most of it so that it could make some bread for everyone to eat… we can go and have him make us some cinnamon-rolls.'' Naruto said

* * *

_-Somewhere in the village camp Hinata sneezed and felt like someone had said cinnamon-rolls and had instantly got her craving and had ordered one branch member to bring her at least 3 dozens-_

* * *

''Well ok let's go Naruto.'' Mavis said while grabbing onto his arms and hoping this was all real.

''You got it Mavis.'' Naruto smile at seeing Mavis so happy.

* * *

_(End of the Week)_

Everyone was gathered at the front gate and were ready to head towards the whirlpool village.

''Alright everyone listen up Hokage-sama is going to speak!'' Iruka said making everyone quiet down and wait for Naruto to speak.

''Thanks Iruka-sensei… Alright everyone listen up from now on I will be known as the Uzukage since fire country no longer exist… Furthermore this will be a three day travel and we will make a 30 minute stop about half a day from now to be able to move faster… so please make sure you don't get separated alright!'' Naruto announced while getting nods in response.

''Good then let's move out.'' Naruto said while everyone started to walk.

* * *

_(With the girls)_

Erza, Mira, Temari and Mavis were all with the rookie 11 just waiting to move that is until Temari ran to the bushed followed closely by the other three and spilled their guts out.

''Are you three alright?'' Shizune question while looking at them.

''Yea it's just some nausea we've been getting don't worry about it.'' Erza said trying to wave it off.

''Ok… but I'll check you four anyways… and don't fight or I'll paralyze you four and do it anyways.'' Shizune said while brandishing her needles hidden in her sleeves.

''Ok well you better hurry I think we'll be leaving soon.'' Mira said

With that Shizune got to work and after scanning all four of them she merely looked at the four with an unreadable mask over her face.

''Mira, Erza, Temari, and Mavis you four are currently pregnant with Naruto's child… CONGRATULATIONS!'' Shizune said while screaming the last part making the four freeze and look at her.

They then proceeded to faint right there and Shizune just sighed and summoned some slugs to help carry them until they awoke.

'_giggle' 'I'm gonna be an aunt… yay finally… hmm I wonder how Naruto's gonna take the news though… man I can't wait to see his reaction it's going to be priceless.'' _Shizune thought while skipping in front of her slug summons.

The Uzumaki clan seems to be getting new member soon… but the question is will they be able to survive what is to come in the very near future or will their life's end before they even begin. You'll have to wait till next time my friends, until next time.

* * *

_**AN: Wow man this story is getting me more exciting as I continue to write it. Man well anyways I hope you read the top and well please go and vote for who you want it to be that joins Naruto and his girls.**_

_**NEXT TO BE UPDATED **__**'The True Slayer'**_

_**Well please Review, Follow and well you know the rest**_

_**GrimReaper113 OUT!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Mages Of The Leaf**_

_**AN: Hey there friends how's it going this fine Saturday. Well here is the eleventh chapter of TMOFL so please rejoice. **_

_**Anyways the winner of the little poll is none other than Wendy Marvell.**_

_**So she will be joining the Naruto-verse very shortly so please don't fret… also I haven't forgotten about Ultear so don't worry about that.**_

_**There will be some time-skip in this one so please don't be mad…**_

_**Anyways if anyone's wondering how old everyone is in this story well they are all currently 16. Which means there is still about three years before the Fairy Tail Canon begins.**_

_**Well that is it for now so for now let's get on with the story ok**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

_(On the road)_

It had been almost two days since they left and as promised they had stopped for a break. Luckily nothing had happened since they left the ruins of the leaf. Naruto who was in the front of the group with nearly twenty ANBU's surrounding him so as to protect him should the need arise was lost in thought.

''Lord Hokage… I mean Lord Uzukage you seem troubled?'' the voice of Shikamaru broke him out of his thought.

''Huh? Oh Shikamaru… don't worry it's nothing bad I'm just thinking of ways to get us at least a few allies so as to not be well so vulnerable.'' Naruto said making Shikamaru raise an eyebrow.

''I see well ok then… so your mother is alive huh… I bet you're happy about finally getting to meet her?'' Shikamaru said making Naruto smile at remembering that his mother was waiting for him back at Uzu.

''Yea… I still can't believe she was alive all this time… at least now I can get to know her and ask what my father was like through her.'' Naruto said making Shikamaru grin.

''Well from what I heard some of the older folk say around here is that you look like an exact replica of your father… the only thing that's different is your face since yours is more round and you have those whisker marks on you.'' Shikamaru said making Naruto laugh and nod in agreement.

''I guess so… though I got my face from my mother and well everything else from dear old dad.'' Naruto said

''Lord Naruto, Lady Shizune wishes to speak with you.'' A cat wearing Anbu interrupted them.

''Thank you Neko.'' Naruto smile at the Anbu while all he got was a bow.

''Well excuse me Shika, I need to go see what Shizune wishes to show me.'' Just when Naruto was about to leave did Shikamaru say something.

''Take care of her ok Naruto… I know I never returned her feeling and that it's too late now but… I did love her, I guess she just got tired of waiting so please take care of her for me Naruto.'' Shikamaru said with a small sad smile.

Naruto merely put his hand of his shoulder and smile at him in a reassuring smile.

''You better believe that I'll take care of her… after all I never go back on my promise.'' Naruto smile at the end.

Soon Naruto left and found Shizune in the middle of the group with two medium size slugs. On one slug he saw Mira and Mavis while on the other Erza and Temari were what looked like to him to be sleeping?

''Um… what happened here Shizune?'' Naruto asked the very cheery woman in front of him.

''Oh nothing much they were feeling a little down and I checked them over to make sure nothing was wrong and well…'' just before she got to the end she trailed off by looking to her right like if it was more interesting.

''Well what, what happened to them are they alright answer me Shizune?'' Naruto crazily started to throw out random scenarios to which made no sense.

Shizune on the other hand merely giggled and put both her hands on Naruto's shoulder before responding to his unanswered questioned.

''Calm down Naruto… nothing is wrong with them it's just that I don't feel like I'm the right person to tell you what is the matter.'' Shizune said making Naruto calm down just enough to listen to her.

''Ok… well who is Shizune?'' Naruto asked her

''Them four but don't worry I think that by the time we get to Uzu they will have woken up so we'll ask them in two maybe three days ok Naruto.'' Shizune said making Naruto nod.

* * *

_(Uzu front gate) –One Day Later-_

It was a beautiful morning to one Kushina Uzumaki or Namikaze as some would call her. She had gotten up early that day and merely walk around the empty village wondering if it would ever be full of live again like when she was nothing but a child.

''Princess don't be sad I'm sure Naruto will bring everyone here and this village will once again be known as the village of longitivity.'' Ur said making Kushina turn her way and smile

''I know Ur but that's not what bothers me… and you know you don't have to call me princess anymore, that title will go to whoever gives birth to Naruto's child first… hey Tayuya maybe you should join my son's little group, that way I'll get even more grandbabies… Ehehehe'' Kushina laughed at the end making her seem like she had lost her mind.

''I never knew of a mother who would purposely set up her own child with women just too simply get grandchildren faster.'' Tayuya said while blushing at the thought of serving her _'Naruto-sama'_ privately.

''Um... earth to Tayuya are you there… _'sigh' …_ I guess you're thinking about what Kushina-sama said about joining Naruto's group huh?'' Ur said while looking at the dreamy and faraway look on Tayuya's face.

Kushina meanwhile was at the front gate looking around for anything to do. That's when she saw the security seals in the front gate glow and this seal would only active when someone was getting close to the village. Usually a team of Uzu ninja would have been sent to distract them from ever making it to the village or to simply observe them to see if they were a threat.

But now Kushina knew that Naruto was back since there was no reason for anyone else to come here since the whole world thought Uzu was gone. So as she looked in the horizon she noticed that both Tayuya and Ur came to see since they had also seen the seals glow.

''It would seem Naruto-sama is back princess.'' Tayuya said with a very little smile.

''So it seems… and he was able to convince everyone to come with him apparently.'' Ur added in while unbeknownst to her she had stripped out of her clothes and was now only in her emerald green bra and panties.

''Um… you might want to get dressed though Ur… we wouldn't want to give the kids naughty ideas now would we.'' Kushina said making Ur scream 'not again' while running off to find her clothes.

* * *

_-30 minutes later-_

It took them all 30 minutes to get to the front mainly due to having so many people with them all travel at different paces. But once they got to the front Naruto walked up to his mother and hugged her.

''Hello mother I'm back.'' Naruto said making the whole group's jaw touch the ground since they didn't know Naruto's mother was alive let alone a hottie.

''Thank god your back honey… so I'm guessing everything went well.'' Kushina stated more than asked.

''Yes now come lets introduce Uzu to them.'' Naruto said while heading to the front of the group and clearing his throat getting the entire crowd's attention.

''Well here we are my people. I know most of you are sad at the fact that we had to leave the leaf. But I just want to say that no matter what happens I will not let anyone take our new home or destroy it I will die to protect you all, all I ask in return is that you trust me and believe in me and in turn I will return those feeling with my undying devotion and my life should the need arise.'' Naruto declared while bowing to them making Kushina smile at her son.

While Naruto was bowing he never noticed the group smiling at him and one by one they all started to kneel to him. It wasn't until Naruto raised his head and his eyes widen when he saw everyone one kneeling to him. As he looked around he saw that even his mother was kneeling and smiling at him even the newly awaken Temari, Erza, Mavis, and Mira who were kneeling and smiling.

''WE WOULD BE HONORED TO FOLLOW YOUR LEAD LORD UZUKAGE!'' the entire crowd announced while lowering their head to show him the respect he so richly deserved.

Naruto merely let his tears fall at finally being acknowledged and smile while walking towards the gates and pushing them open.

''WELCOME TO YOUR NEW HOME!'' as the huge doors swung open everyone looked on in amazement at what they saw.

Soon all the children ran inside and started to explore while Naruto made thousands of shadow clones and started to get people settled up in a home.

Kushina along with Temari, Erza, Mira, Mavis, Tayuya, Ur, and Shizune were all looking on from the safety of the Uzumaki main head compound with smiles.

''Well it would seem thing will get louder now that the village has more inhabitants huh princess.'' Mavis said while sitting on the balcony while swinging her feet in a childish manner.

''Yes and I couldn't have ask for anything better.'' Kushina said while looking at her son's clone running around setting up families or simply guiding people to a place to call home.

''Hey Kushina-sama did you get any response from the citizens of wave country.'' Temari asked while looking at her.

''Hmm… Yes they said that they would join and that it would take them about one month to get here since the wave has no established Daimyo the current acting one passed away with no successor so it was either join us or wait for a corrupt one to come and place himself as the new Daimyo.'' Kushina said making them all nod.

''So now we will get an additional six thousand citizen and a new plot of land add that to the fire country and well the Uzu country and well we have a huge country already with a little ninja village in the making.'' Kushina said while the other looked surprised at that.

''Yes well maybe some of those new citizens would want to become ninja since currently we only have about three thousand active ninja and about half of those are green behind the ears gennin.'' Shizune said while looking out to the busy village.

'_sigh' _''Naruto has quite a lot of work ahead of him huh? But as long as you five stick with him I'm sure he'll be fine.'' Kushina said making Temari, Erza, Mavis, Mira, and Tayuya blush.

The first four more than Tayuya which got Kushina's attention and she decided to tease a little more.

''Oh, maybe you four have already tasted him hmm… well at this rate I'll be a grandmother soon.'' Kushina giggled out but stopped when she noticed the four of them freeze at the grandmother comment.

''Don't tell me are you four… pregnant?'' Kushina asked them making the four try to hide their faces at how much their faces were turning red.

They then meekly nodded and look at the floor. That's when the entire village heard a loud scream.

''I'M GONNA BE A GRANDMOTHER!'' everyone stopped what they we doing and merely looked in the direction it was shouted from and saw it was from the Uzumaki Clan compound.

When Naruto saw this he immediately ran towards his home and ran up the stair and saw his mother running around the room like a child who got what she wanted for Christmas.

Kushina was literally going up and down the walls and that it surprised him and he merely turned toward the four red-faced girls.

''Um… what's going on here Shizune?'' Naruto asked her since out of the eight of them she was the only one not either on the floor knocked out or frozen with wide eyes and what looked like foam coming out of their mouth.

Before she could answer Kushina dropped directly on top of her knocking her out in the process.

''That's not your job Shizune… girls it's time you told him so go on tell him.'' Kushina said rather rapidly.

''O-ok…Na-naruto um well w-we have so-something to te-tell you.'' Mavis said while playing with her dress.

''Ok well what is it you four?'' Naruto asked while walking up to them.

''Naruto we're pregnant.'' All four of them said at the same time.

The next thing either one of them heard was a thud. They all looked an saw Naruto on the floor knocked out and now he was the one foaming at the mouth and twitching every now and then.

''Should we help him Kushina-sama?'' Ur asked after picking herself up from the floor.

''Forget that… right now the entire village needs to know that I'm gonna be a grandmother.'' Kushina exclaimed while running towards the balcony followed by the girls leaving Naruto on the floor.

When they got to the balcony they noticed Kushina running to the front of it and screaming with every fiber of her body.

''LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS I KUSHINA UZUMAKI MOTHER OF NARUTO UZUMAKI AM HERE TO TELL YOU ALL THAT MY SON JUST MADE ME THE PROUD GRANDMOTHER OF NOT ONLY ONE BUT FOUR GRANDBABIES AND THAT IN ONLY TWO MONTH HE WILL GET MARRIED TO HIS FOUR LOVELY LADIES AND THEY WILL CONTINUE TO GIFT ME WITH A LOT MORE GRANDBABIES!'' Kushina screamed making the villagers only get shocked for about three seconds before they all started to cheer at the thought of the first child to be born in their new home village was going to be to the First Uzukage.

''SO PLEASE CHEER FOR MY LOVELY FUTURE DAUGHTER-IN-LAWS MIRAJANE, TEMARI, ERZA, AND MAVIS BECAUSE OF THESE FOUR THE UZUMAKI CLAN WILL ONCE AGAIN LIVE!'' Kushina kept yelling while the crowd kept cheering.

After the little show Kushina turned toward the four aforementioned girls and smile at them while asking.

''Well let's begin preparations for your wedding day ok you four.'' Kushina stated making the four nod and walk after her.

* * *

**(I don't know how to write a wedding scene sorry)**

_-One year later-_

It had been a whole year since the destruction of the leaf and life had calmed down and gotten to once again be normal. There were little things that changed in Naruto's life.

The first was that he was married to four lovely ladies who he loved very much since they gave him the best gift of all. They gave him a family of his own something he always wanted but thought he would never get.

The first of his lovely ladies was none other than Temari of the sand. Someone who he would be lying if he said she wasn't attractive. She had given him a lovely little girl with much like hers dirty blond hair and sky blue eyes like him. She had a slight tan and faint whisker marks on her cheeks like him. This little girls name was Vivian Uzumaki.

The second lady in his _(Ahem)_ Harem was none other than Mirajane Strauss. She had given him a baby boy with the lightest shade of blond hair around since combine with her white hair and his sun-kissed blond hair it was a very weird combination to say the least. This little boy had light blue eyes and a rather pale complexion with again whisker marks on his cheeks. This boy's name was Yorokobi Uzumaki which meant joy since he was his mother's and father's joy.

The third lady was Mavis Vermillion. She had given birth to a little girl with light blond hair and cyan color eyes. This little girl inherited everything from her mother done to the skin complex to the shape of her face. The only difference was that she had whisker marks on her cheeks. This little girl was named after Mavis's best friend Zeira Uzumaki.

The last girl was by far the one most interesting one since Naruto had almost lost her in childbirth she was Erza Scarlet. Erza had been in labor when Shizune the head Medic said that there was something wrong with the birth.

They found out that the child was wrapped around its own umbilical cord and would die if they don't perform a C-section. Naruto and Erza were scared for their child and agreed to it. But along the way they found out that Erza was losing too much blood and that they still hadn't been able to get the child out.

After nearly eight grueling hours of labor their child was safely brought into this world with no problems whatsoever. But the same couldn't be said about Erza she had died the moment the child was born and Shizune along with every doctor and nurse present rushed to save her.

It took almost ten times to finally bring her back and another two hours to stabilize her enough to call Naruto back in and say it would be fine. When Erza finally awoke the first thing she asked for was to see their child. That's when she saw that she had given birth to a little girl with yellow sun-kissed hair with red highlights going through it with the tips being orange. She had hazel color eyes and a milky color skin tone. Her name was Namida Uzumaki which meant tears since that was the first thing Erza did when she held her.

Now though it had been a year and his children were growing up fine. Naruto though was absolutely against their children being treated like royalty since he said that they needed to learn to love others and treat other kindly. His wives never argued knowing full well what would happen if the whole village treated them like kings and queens.

The girls also wanted their children to learn what love was so they never spoiled them or made them think they were above others.

Also Naruto had managed to get not only the Sand but also the cloud and mist as allies and was able to get his village recognized as a real ninja village thanks to his many friends in high places. Naruto had also revolutionized the teaching methods back at the new academy since the old ones didn't appeal to him.

He had also had to regretfully lock up Sakura after she had lost her mind. Sakura had tried to on one occasion kill his son luckily Mira had seen her pull the kunai out in time to protect her child. In the end all Mira got was a slash on her right forearm. Naruto after this couldn't believe what Sakura had done and had asked her why.

* * *

_**-Flashback one month ago-**_

_Naruto was seen walking down the new ANBU HQ towards the only occupied cell which was located in the deepest depth of the building. This place was made to only house the most dangerous of criminals, something the ANBU thought this person deserved._

_As he approached the cell Naruto was able to make out the person in it. There hanging from the middle of the ceiling with chains on both her arms and legs keeping them at least five feet apart from each other with spikes and blades places in her direction leaving her no more to move was none other than Sakura Haruno._

''_S-sakura why… why did you attack my son, what did a two month old child every do to you?'' Naruto asked while trying to keep his anger in check._

''_Nothing at all… but I couldn't stand it that because of those four bitches you abandoned Sasuke and even gave him a kill on sight order… we were his friends and yet when those four showed up you changed and made Sasuke the enemy… I thought if I got rid of them then you would snap out of it and go back to wanting to save Sasuke.'' Sakura said while her voice didn't change from the hollow almost dead tone._

''_Tch… that still wasn't reason enough to try and hurt my family… and I'm sorry about everything I really am Sakura but you leave me no choice… from this day forward your chakra will be sealed off for good and you will stay here under 24/7 surveillance... I will never forgive you for trying to hurt my child and wife… so from this day forward when I find Sasuke I will make sure to hand him over to the cloud village so they can do as they please to him… I never want to do anything with the Uchiha's again.'' With that Naruto left ignoring Sakura screams of rage and curses._

_When Naruto got back to the surface he was met with a cat and dog mask wearing ANBU._

''_I want you to get a team and make sure no one and I mean no one ever visits her you hear even if it's me… make sure she is under constant restraint and blindfolded I don't want her coming up with a way to escape, also make sure to never speak with her not even a to ask her anything do you understand.'' Naruto asked them making them go to attention and salute him._

''_Yes Lord Uzukage!'' both responded at the same time making him nod and leave._

* * *

_-Present-_

He was broken out of his memory by a knock on his door.

''Enter!'' Naruto said waiting to see who it was.

When the doors open they revealed the form of one Hinata Hyuga his new secretary.

''L-lord Uzu-uzukage team Alpha and Beta are back.'' Hinata announced patting herself on the back for not stuttering as much anymore.

''Thank you Hinata let them in.'' with that Hinata nodded and left to do as told.

It took no longer than five minutes before he heard the knock again. After letting them in he saw two of his three new teams.

''Lord Uzukage we have returned.'' The first said making Naruto nod until he saw someone hiding behind them.

''That's great to hear… Report.'' Naruto said going into his Kage mode.

''Yes sir… we of Alpha team have found little about the Akatsuki sir all we know is that Sasuke currently fought against his brother and won and is now a full fledge Akatsuki member along with his team consisting of Karin, Jugo and a boy named Suigetsu who currently has Zabuza's blade… that bring the Akatsuki's numbers to eight sir also the other Nations have lost their tail beast all except cloud and waterfall.'' The apparent leader of the Alpha team said making Naruto nod and look toward the Beta leader.

''We of Beta have gone to the cloud and saw that the cloud has two jinchuuriki's one being the two tails who survived a fight against the Akatsuki with nothing but pure luck and the eight tails who faked his own capture to escape and is now in hiding… we also went to the waterfall village and requested for the seven tails jinchuuriki to be transferred to us to which they happily agreed.'' The leader of Beta said.

''Good work you two now then who might his little girls be eh?'' Naruto said with a smile making the little girl look down and placed the bigger than normal egg with pink striped down before answering.

''uh… my name is Wendy Marvell sir.'' The now Wendy said trying to mimic the ninja's only to trip on her own two feet and fall on her face.

''Owie.'' Wendy said while gaining tears in her eyes only to stop when Naruto picked her up and smile at her.

''So Wendy how did you end up here all alone?'' Naruto asked while letting her sit down on his Kage chair.

''I don't know sir I was with mama when suddenly I look up and that's it… then the people with the scary masks found me and took me here… you're not gonna hurt me right?'' Wendy asked with tears already in her eyes.

''Of course not honey… tell you what how about I send the scary men away and take you to my house so you can take a shower and rest hmm does that sound good.'' When Naruto finished he saw Wendy jump up and hugged him.

''Yay thank you papa!'' Naruto and everyone else looked at her with shocked eyes before Naruto smiled and hugged her back.

''Papa huh? Yea sure I'll be your papa… ok then from this day forward you'll be my daughter ok… by the way what is that huge egg you got there.'' Naruto asked while looking at it.

''I found it just before I came here papa… do you know what it is?'' Wendy asked while looking at him with big round puppy dog eyes.

''No… but I'll try to find out ok.'' Naruto said while standing up and grabbing her hand and leaving the office after waving the Alpha and Beta teams away.

''Ok… so papa where are we going now.'' Wendy asked while picking up her egg.

''Oh that's easy Wendy, we're going to meet your new mama's and the cool thing is that you won't have just one but four mama's.'' Naruto said making her nod and follow him.

* * *

_-Uzumaki main household-_

As they got closer Wendy grew nervous and thought that they might not like her or that she would just be a burden. Though those thoughts stopped when she saw Naruto smiling down at her.

When they were at the front door Naruto opened it and what she saw inside made here freeze since there in front of her were four women with four babies on the ground with an older looking red-head on the ground making faces at the babies.

''Whose grandma kushina's little boy who is it, it's you.'' Wendy couldn't believe that her papa already had other children since he looked really young.

''Hey there mom, Erza, Mira, Temari, Mavis how's it going?'' Naruto made himself be known making the five mentioned girls smile at him.

''Naruto/Honey, welcome home.'' The five said but before anything else happened Naruto motioned towards little Wendy who was hiding behind his legs.

''Everyone say hello to my new adopted daughter Wendy… go ahead Wendy say hi.'' Naruto whispered the last part to her making her nod and walk forward.

''HI everyone my Name is Wendy and I'm ten years old.'' Wendy bowed to them making Naruto chuckle.

Just when they were all gonna say hi Kushina appeared before Wendy and hugged her.

''Yay another grandchild to spoil rotten… come on Wendy I'm gonna take you shopping right now for anything you want.'' With that Kushina was gone with Wendy to who knows where.

''Looks like Wendy won't have to try very hard to get people to like her huh honey.'' Erza said while taking his hand and leading him to the dining table where supper was waiting.

''Guess not hahaha.'' Naruto laughed and soon the table was filled with laughter and joy.

Soon the smell of battle and death would be upon them the only question that remains is will they be ready to lose those they loved the most.

* * *

_**AN: Well here's chapter 11 my friends and as promised Wendy is here to show the world what cute really means.**_

_**Anyways please Review, Follow and well you guys know the rest.**_

_**Next to be updated: **__**'The Dragon Slayer King'**_

_**Oh and can anybody draw some pictures for me I can't pay you but please is there anyone out there willing to draw the family and there looks for me.**_

_**GrimReaper113 OUT!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Mages Of The Leaf**_

_**AN: Hello everyone how's it going this hot weekend…? I hope I'm not bothering anyone today with this update.**_

_**But enough of this let's get on with this chapter 12**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

_-Last Time- -Uzumaki main household-_

_As they got closer Wendy grew nervous and thought that they might not like her or that she would just be a burden. Though those thoughts stopped when she saw Naruto smiling down at her._

_When they were at the front door Naruto opened it and what she saw inside made here freeze since there in front of her were four women with four babies on the ground with an older looking red-head on the ground making faces at the babies._

''_Whose grandma kushina's little boy who is it, it's you.'' Wendy couldn't believe that her papa already had other children since he looked really young._

''_Hey there mom, Erza, Mira, Temari, Mavis how's it going?'' Naruto made himself be known making the five mentioned girls smile at him._

''_Naruto/Honey, welcome home.'' The five said but before anything else happened Naruto motioned towards little Wendy who was hiding behind his legs._

''_Everyone say hello to my new adopted daughter Wendy… go ahead Wendy say hi.'' Naruto whispered the last part to her making her nod and walk forward._

''_HI everyone my Name is Wendy and I'm ten years old.'' Wendy bowed to them making Naruto chuckle._

_Just when they were all gonna say hi Kushina appeared before Wendy and hugged her._

''_Yay another grandchild to spoil rotten… come on Wendy I'm gonna take you shopping right now for anything you want.'' With that Kushina was gone with Wendy to who knows where._

''_Looks like Wendy won't have to try very hard to get people to like her huh honey.'' Erza said while taking his hand and leading him to the dining table where supper was waiting._

''_Guess not hahaha.'' Naruto laughed and soon the table was filled with laughter and joy._

* * *

_-Now—Uzu town center-_

Down in the town center Kushina was dragging little Wendy around shops and showing off Wendy to anyone that bothered to listen. While they were walking around Kushina noticed that Wendy was carrying around a rather big pink striped egg with her and wondered what it was.

''Hey Wendy what's that you have with you?'' Kushina asked with a smile.

''I don't know… I was walking around the forest one day looking around when this fell on me and when I picked it up I heard a strange sound in the sky and looked up to see a giant vortex in the sky… I blacked out and woke up in the middle of this dense forests were pa-papa's men found me.'' Wendy explained still a little hesitant on calling Naruto papa.

''I see, well how about we go see a medic and have it checked out to make sure nothing is wrong with it.'' Kushina suggested while smiling at her again

''Ok Kushina.'' Wendy replied.

''No you will call me grandma kushina or mama kushi ok.'' Kushina scolded her softly.

''Ok I understand gra-grandma.'' Wendy said while looking at her shoes again in embarrassment.

With that the two set out to the hospital were the one Kushina spoke of was currently. On their way to the hospital the two went into a flower shop were Wendy started to look around at the many different flowers she had never seen. They left the store with a small banquet of roses to as Wendy said 'give to my new mama's'.

When they reached the hospital they entered and walked up three flights of stair to the third floor and walked down a brightly lit corridor to a door at the far end of the hallway.

Kushina went to the door and knocked on it waiting for the permission to enter the room.

''Enter!'' the voice of a young woman answered and soon both entered and Wendy was a little scared since she wasn't much of a social person.

Wendy hid behind Kushina since she was scared of meeting new people but when her eyes landed on the person inside she couldn't help but stare.

The woman was beautiful in her opinion not what men would call smoking hot or sexy but just plain attractive in an innocent kind of way. The woman in question had short black hair that reached her neck and a slightly tan skin tone. She wore a skirt that reached just above her knees but still looked comfortable enough to move around and a slightly skin tight navy blue blouse that showed of her modest chest size while not being overly provocative. She also had a doctor's lab coat on and was wearing what looked like heels that looked like the one's her new grandmother was wearing only fancier. The woman was also wearing glasses and was reading a chart while standing in front of a chalk board writing something on it that Wendy's young mind couldn't understand.

''Hello Shizune how have thing been for you lately?'' Kushina smiled while asking.

''Oh Lady Kushina hello, and well things have been a little stressful for me so I haven't had time to go and visit the little one.'' Shizune answered while bowing at her waist at her.

''It's quiet alright Shizune, Naruto told us about how you recently made a breakthrough in the whole supplement regeneration pill he had you research.'' Kushina asked.

''Yes actually I was just finishing the final touches here on my chalk board for the prototype formula… I just hope this works, because if it does than all our ninja won't have to worry about injuries since with this pill they would recover from injuries that take weeks to recover from in a matter of second or even minutes.'' Shizune explained with glee.

''Well what about the bigger injuries eh Shizune?'' Kushina asked liking the sound of this pill more and more.

''Well that's where we hit a wall… we can't find a way around that small problem yet but we're trying our best to find a way and soon we might have actually found a way to grant our men and women brief immortality just like Lady Tsunade's Yin Seal.'' Shizune said with a small smile at remembering Tsunade.

''Tsunade would be proud of you Shizune.'' Kushina smiled at her

After taking a moment of silence to honor Tsunade and all that she had worked for Kushina put her hand on top Wendy's head and looked at Shizune with a smile.

''Shizune I would like you to meet my newest granddaughter Wendy.'' Kushina said with a huge smile.

''It's a pleasure to meet you Wendy… you could call me your aunt or auntie Shizune ok.'' Shizune said

''It's a pleasure to meet you as well Miss Shizune… I-I mean aunt Shizune.'' Wendy corrected herself when she saw Shizune give her a small glare at the miss comment.

''So did you just bring her here to introduce us or is there something else you needed Lady Kushina.'' Shizune asked while putting down her chart and sitting down behind her desk and bring out from one of her drawers a bottle of Sake much like Tsunade once did.

''It seem like you picked up more than just medical expertise from Tsunade huh?'' Kushina teased making Shizune blush while removing her glasses.

''It's not like that I only drink when I'm stressed out.'' Shizune tried to deny but the blush on her face said otherwise.

''Yea right… but anyways we also came here because Wendy here found this egg that literally fell from the sky onto her and we were wondering if you could do a checkup since the veterinary isn't finished yet.

''Sure just leave it here and tomorrow you can come by again and take it.'' Shizune told them making them nod.

''Ok then come on Wendy leave her your egg I promise you she'll take great care of it... isn't that right Shizune.'' With that Kushina gave Shizune a smile that looked a little too _sweet._

''Yes of course I will take great care of it for you.'' Shizune responded

Wendy then walked forward and laid the egg on Shizune's desk making her eye the egg with surprise at the size but other than that nothing else.

''Ok well come back tomorrow around noon and I'll tell you what I find ok.'' Shizune said while taking the egg and leading them to the front of the hospital.

On the way there they saw Shizune enter a room and came back on empty handed which meant she left the egg there.

''Ok well thanks for your time Shizune and don't worry I'm sure you'll solve the whole issue with the pill soon.'' Kushina said while standing at the front entrance of the hospital.

''Thank you Lady Kushina and I hope so too… well good bye and please tell the others I'll try and visit them soon.'' Shizune said with a bow and then waving good bye at them.

''Sure thing Shizune… come on Wendy I'm sure you're hungry and tired so we'll go home to get you something to eat and then you can settle up and go to sleep ok.'' Kushina said while looking at Wendy and watching her yawn while rubbing her eyes so cutely that Kushina just wanted to squeeze her to death.

''Ok Grandma.'' Wendy said while continuing to rub her eyes to try and keep herself awake.

* * *

_-15 minutes later- Uzumaki Main Household-_

Kushina was walking up the path that led to her son's house with a fast asleep Wendy on her back. Kushina couldn't help but giggle because on the way here Wendy had been saying that she was sleepy at all. But now Kushina was carrying the small girl on her back and couldn't help but smile at the cute little girl sleeping without a care in the world.

Kushina looked up and found that her son was on the porch with Mira and it looked like they were waiting for them. As she approached them she saw Mira was telling her son something.

''… you have to go Naruto this could be a once in a lifetime opportunity to be recognized as a true ninja village and we could probably get more villages to be our allies after this is all over.'' Mira told him while looking at him.

''I know that Mira but if I do go to this meeting then the Akatsuki will find out about us and we could be at risk of them finding our village.'' Naruto responded while looking up at the night sky.

''Yes I know but if they find us and we don't have any allies then we would be at a far worse disadvantage dear.'' Mira loving said while grabbing Naruto's hand.

''I know that what I'm saying is like saying we should paint a big target on us but if you go we could make new friends and allies and you could sleep soundly knowing that should anything happen we have allies to come and help us… yes I know we have allies with the sand, cloud, and mist, and smaller ninja villages but some of them are far away and the mist can't even cross the sea because they don't know how to get by the Uzumaki defense's.'' Mira reminded him.

''You're right as always Mira… ok fine I'll go and check this Kage Summit out.'' Naruto said while looking at the scroll in his hand that bore the symbol for the sand.

Naruto had gotten the scroll about five minutes after Kushina had left with Wendy. At first he thought Garra was in trouble but soon calmed down when he noticed that Garra was informing him about a possible meeting between the Kage's of the four great ninja village in a little over a month from now. At first Naruto refused to go since he didn't want the possibility of his village being discovered by the Akatsuki to happen.

But now he decided to go so to at least make allies with the major ninja villages and try to get some much needed help for his village to flourish a bit more.

''Well I'll go and maybe if I share my ideas with them they recognize us as a major village sooner.'' Naruto hoped.

''That's the spirit sweetie.'' Mira said while kissing him on the lips.

That's when both noticed Kushina coming up the step to their home with a sleeping Wendy on her back.

''Welcome home Lady Kushina.'' Mira announced while bowing to her in respect.

''Yes welcome back mother, I hope you two had fun.'' Naruto said while walking towards his mother and taking Wendy from her and carrying her bridal style.

''Indeed we did son, though she is a bit shy on a few things I must say she is awfully cute… oh and we left Wendy's egg with Shizune to make sure nothing's wrong with it.'' Kushina told them while they all entered the house.

''I see well ok then now come on Erza, Temari, and Mavis fixed up a spare room for Wendy directly across from the babies room.'' Naruto said while they went up the stairs and walked to the third door on the right of the second floor.

When Naruto opened the door Kushina was impressed with what she saw. Since the room was huge almost the same size as Naruto's old apartment. The room was a light shade of yellow with a bit of blue since they noticed that Wendy wore those colors so they thought those were her favorite colors. In the middle of the room was a king size bed with baby blue blankets and yellow covered pillows with a few stuffed animals around it. A night stand on each side of to it with a small lamp her head board had the carving of cats and dogs sitting down or lying about. She had a full body mirror of to one corner next to her curtain covered glass door that led to a small balcony that over looked their backyard which happened to have a small lake. Inside again she had a dresser with a big mirror and a walk in closet the room also had its very own bathroom with a tub big enough for four and not one, not two, but four shower heads around the tub.

It was like Wendy had her very own little apartment with how spacious it was and all that Kushina was a little jealous.

''Wow I didn't know you would go this far for little Wendy here Naruto?'' Kushina asked while looking around the room.

''Yea well she is my oldest daughter therefore she needs her space… or that's what Erza and Mira told me.'' Naruto shrugged it off while admiring his work.

It had taken him about nearly two hundred shadow clone to finish it in the hour and a half they were gone. With that Naruto moved forward and lay Wendy on her bed and covered her with her blanket and kissed her forehead.

''Sweet dreams Wendy.'' Naruto whispered before leaving the room with his girls and mother.

* * *

_-Downstairs- - Living Room-_

The family made their way to the living room and each sat down on a couch with Naruto on a recliner and the girls in the couches around the coffee table.

''So what's this I hear about a summit Naruto?'' His mother asked while looking at him with nothing but seriousness.

''It would seem that the Raikage has issued a request for all Kage to come to the land of iron for a Kage summit… we didn't get our since he sent it to our scouts in the land of fire and it would take about three weeks for us to receive it since those scouts are only there for scouting and not anything else… so Garra was kind enough to send me a copy of his since he knew of this and since he is the only other person with the sensitive information about getting through our defense's since Temari is here.'' Naruto said while leaning back in his recliner.

''Yes and also I heard that the Seven tail jinchuuriki has recently arrived in the village about two hours ago… what do you plan to do about her Naruto?'' Kushina asked him for his plan.

''For now Miss Fuu will live with the Aburame clan giving that she also has a connection with bugs, Shino told me that he will make sure nothing happens to her so I'll just have to trust him on that for now.'' Naruto said while closing his eyes.

''Ok that good to hear… what about teams Beta and Alpha, Wendy said they found her in the middle of the forest in fire country.'' Mira said having already heard from Naruto about this but wishing to inform Kushina as well.

''Alpha said that the last Uchiha has fully joined the Akatsuki along with his team… therefore they now have a kill on sight order in the bingo books.'' Naruto said making the ex-Fairy Tail girls to frown at that since they still hated the fact that ninja could kill so easily.

''What about _Sakura_… I haven't heard anything about her.'' Mira said with venom in her voice at saying her name.

Yes Mira was still angry that Sakura tried to kill her son in cold blood just to get Naruto to find Sasuke and bring that traitor back instead of hunting him down like a dog.

''Huh? Oh her yea she's dead… she refused to eat or drink anything and well she died of dehydration and starvation.'' Naruto said with the smallest hint of sadness in his voice.

Though not a lot since how could he be sad for someone who tried to kill one of his wives and child.

''I see how… unfortunate for her.'' Even though Mira tried to sound sincere about it she just couldn't.

''Yes well back to the topic at hand… you told us that you were only allowed two bodyguards with you… who are you going to take eh Naruto?'' Erza asked while looking at him.

''I'll be taking Ur and Tayuya with me since they need the exercise.'' Naruto said with a grin.

''Ok then that solves that so who are you gonna leave in charge while you're gone son?'' Naruto closed his eyes and thought about that.

'_Well the obvious choice is Shikamaru but his busy right now with being the new head of the ANBU so who… Kakashi is out in the field looking for any shred of info about the Akatsuki… Shizune is busy with the pill project, mom doesn't want to because it's too much work for her, Erza, Mira, Mavis and Temari are busy with our children, who could be the right choice to leave in charge…' _

As Naruto continued to think about who he could leave in charge an idea came to him.

''Well I guess I'll leave Shino in charge since he is head of the clan council now.'' Naruto said with a sigh.

''Ok then _'yawn'_ let's head to bed then I'm tired from how stressful today was.'' Naruto told them while they all nodded and went upstairs to their room to get ready for bed.

'_Why do I have a bad feeling something bad is going to happen in the near future?'_ those were the last thoughts of Naruto before sleep claimed him.

* * *

_-Next Morning-_

Wendy awoke bright and early and looked around her and saw that she was in a very big room with nothing she recognized. For a split second she was about to panic until the memories of last night came back and she calmed down.

She saw that she was still in her dress and decided to take a shower to clean herself. She looked around her drawers trying to see if she had clothes and found that they had brought her new clothes for her. She grabbed a navy blue short sleeve shirt and a pair of black pants and looked around her room to see if she had her own bathroom.

When she opened the first door she got her hands on she dropped her things because in there she saw the biggest bathroom she had ever seen. She walked inside and looked around it and saw that she had a tub big enough for her to swim in it. And four shower head to choose from and that the toilet was actually in a different room inside the bathroom along with a sink to wash her hand in.

She decided to try out her tub and filled it up with warm water and watched as the tub filled up in seconds. As she was looking around she saw three bottles and grabbed one to see what they were. The first one was strawberry scented shampoo and the other was conditioner. The third one though got her attention since it was blueberry scented bubble bath. She got a wicked smile and poured nearly the whole bottle and watched the bubbles grow.

* * *

_-Downstairs- Dining Room-_

Naruto along with Kushina were fixing the table for breakfast when they saw Mira and Mavis enter with four plates of blueberry pancakes. Erza and Temari soon entered with the plates for each of them… they contained bacon, scrambled eggs, and hash browns.

''Hey Naruto where's Wendy shouldn't she be up by now?'' Kushina asked while putting down a fork and knife down in each spot for everyone.

''Yea she should be hmm… I'll go check on her while you gals finish here.'' Naruto said while handing his mother the other utensils and headed upstairs.

As Naruto entered Wendy's room he saw she wasn't in her bed and looked around only to find a faint sound coming from the bathroom and wondered if she was using it. That is until he heard a splash sound that he decided to enter.

It turned out to be a bad idea because the moment he opened the door an avalanche of bubbles assaulted him. When he was able to get up he ran into the bathroom only to find Wendy in the middle of the tub with only her eyes visible.

''Wendy are you done here breakfast is ready?'' Naruto asked her

''There's no Wendy here only the bubble dragon… hear me roar!'' and with that Wendy sent out a very weak roar making the bubble shoot out at Naruto.

When it was over Naruto was covered from head to toe in bubbles and looked annoyed.

''Well if the bubble dragon doesn't come out then she won't get any blueberry pancakes.'' Naruto said with an eyebrow twitch.

That seemed to do the trick since Wendy stopped giggling and looked at him before jumping out of the tub and luckily the bubbles covered her modesty.

''Pancakes! Really!'' Wendy exclaimed happily only to get a nod from Naruto.

''Yes now hurry up and change ok… oh and you're gonna clean this mess since you made it ok.'' Naruto said while using a fire Jutsu he recently learned to dry himself.

Wendy simply nod and ran to her room to get changed. Naruto smiled at her and followed after her only to close his eyes before entering her room so as to not peek at his own daughter as she changed.

''Hurry ok Wendy I heard from Shizune that your egg is ready to hatch so we should get going soon to watch it happen ok.'' Naruto told her since Shizune had stopped by early in the morning to tell them this.

* * *

_-Dining Room-_

The Uzumaki family was seated down around the table with Naruto at the end followed by Erza on his right and on her right Temari. On Naruto's left was Mavis followed by Mira. And on each side of the girls were their babies playing with their food like any normal three month old child would. Kushina was at the other end of the table waiting for Wendy to sit on her left side since her right was being occupied by her only grandson Yorokobi or Yoro for short.

Wendy came running down the stairs with a smile on her face while wearing her navy blue short sleeve shirt and her ANBU pants with some blue ninja sandals. She smiled at everyone and bowed to them while saying…

''Good Morning mama, papa, grandma.'' Wendy smiled while saying that since she was happy at finally having someone to call mom and dad even a grandma.

''Good morning sweetie come sit down next to me so we can start breakfast.'' Kushina said.

Soon the table was ablaze with talk mostly about family topics like what the girls would do all day with the babies and Kushina talking about going to the park. Naruto was just listening and smiling at his family but then he saw Wendy just staring at her food with a sad expression on her face.

''Wendy what's wrong?'' Naruto asked making everyone stop eating and talking and turn to Wendy.

''N-nothing is wrong… well actually it's just that you all are a real family and I'm just here I'm not your real daughter or granddaughter so why would you adopt me.'' Wendy asked while looking at her plate.

''Because your just like me Wendy… you grew up feeling alone with only your mother to love you while I grew up with only a grandfather figure to care for me… your mother abandon you while my grandfather was killed we have both felt loneliness and pain that is why I took you in because I want to make sure you're not alone like I was Wendy… you'll never be alone again Wendy you can count on that.'' Naruto finished with a smile making Wendy smile a small but true smile.

''Naruto I think now's the right time to tell her about that.'' Mira said while looking at Naruto.

''Huh? What is it you want to tell me papa?'' Wendy asked while tilting her head a little to the right making Mira, Mavis, and Kushina to scream in glee at how cute she looked just then.

''Ok… well I took the pleasure of signing you up at the ninja academy so you can learn and make friends there… sorry if I didn't say anything to you I wanted it to be a surprise.'' Naruto told her while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

Wendy just stared at him before smiling and running towards him before hugging him.

''Thank you papa… I promise you I'll make you proud.'' Wendy said with determination in her eyes.

''I know you will Wendy, I know you will.'' Naruto smiled while all the girls just smiled at the cute scene of daughter and father hugging.

''Now come on we need to finish breakfast and go to the hospital to see what will hatch from your egg.''

With that the whole Uzumaki family started eating again trying to finish fast so as to get ready to go see what will hatch from Wendy's egg.

* * *

_-30 minutes later-_

After breakfast everyone headed to their rooms to change all except Wendy and Naruto since they were already ready.

''So bubble dragon what do you think with hatch from the egg huh?'' Naruto tease her making Wendy blush like mad at remembering that morning.

''We-well I hope it's a dragon since I'm a dragon slayer maybe I can raise it to be a friend and maybe have it teach me another dragon element.'' Wendy said while having a dreamy expression on her face.

''Huh? You're a dragon slayer… what's your element Wendy?'' Naruto asked now realizing that Wendy was from Earthland and not the Elemental Nation.

''Oh I guess I forgot to say huh? Well I'm the Sky Dragon Slayer papa.'' Wendy said with a smile directed at him.

''I see well later I'll show you something cool since I need to see if it's ok.'' Naruto didn't say anything else since at that time the girls came down and they headed out.

It took them about 15 minutes to get to the hospital and the moment they entered Shizune came running out and stopped when she saw them.

''Oh good you're here I was about to go find you guys… come quick Wendy's egg is hatching.'' Shizune said making them all nod and run after her to a room where they saw the egg on a pillow.

Wendy walked forward and looked at the egg with unrestrained joy in her eyes at seeing the egg start to crack. It took no more than 30 second before the egg completely broke revealing a white kitten with wings flying around the room.

''Wha! It a flying freakin cat!'' Everyone screamed while looking at the cat.

The cat seemed to fly around the room about three times before landing on Wendy's head and meowing.

''Well that was a rip off.'' Naruto said while sighing

''So what are you gonna call her… it's a her right.'' Mira asked gaining a nod from Shizune.

''Umm… cathy…no…lily… no…hmm what could be a good name for her?'' Wendy wondered while grabbing the white cat and holding her to her chest.

''Hmm… how about Carla it sound like a good name for a cat doesn't it?'' Temari said while shifting Vivian in her arms.

''Carla Yea I like it… do you like Carla?'' Wendy asked the cat not expecting response.

''Aye… it's a good name.'' a squeaky voice responded.

''Holy… did you just talk cat… I mean Carla.'' Kushina asked not very surprised since she's dealt with summons before.

''Well… of course… I did… who else did… you expect tomato.'' Carla said with a snooty like voice.

''What was that cat.'' Kushina growled out while her hair started to flail around her scaring the poor cat since they all started to why she was known as the Red-Hot-Habanero.

''Now, now mom calm down I'm sure Carla didn't mean it.'' Naruto tried to calm his hot-bloodied mother.

''Yea I'm sure Carla's sorry right Carla?'' Wendy said while looking at the kitten.

''Hmph… sorry for what I said I guess.'' Carla's squeaky voice rang out.

''There see… now then come Wendy it's time for you to go to the academy since class starts at 9:00 and it's exactly 8:40.'' Naruto said while Wendy nodded

''Can Carla come too… I promise she'll behave.'' Wendy asked while giving him the cutest puppy dog eyes she could muster.

'_sigh' _''Fine but I want her to behave herself ok.'' All he got in response was a happy smile.

Soon they were off to Wendy's first day at the academy. What will it be like and what trouble will Carla cause while in the class. You'll have to wait till next time my friends.

* * *

_**AN: Well there you guys have it chapter 12 yay! Now Carla's joined the party and next chapter will be all about Carla and Wendy's first day at the ninja academy.**_

_**Hmm I wonder what trouble will happen while they attend the academy.**_

_**Next to be updated will be… **__**'The True Slayer'**_

_**GrimReaper113 OUT!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Mages Of The Leaf**_

_**AN: Well hello, hello my beautiful readers I am GrimReaper113 and I bid you a warm welcome to chapter 13 of **__**'The Mages Of The Leaf'.**_

_**This chapter will mostly be about Wendy and Carla and their first day in the academy. So basically this will be a filler so yea I'll be taking a break from the original idea of the story for a while and show you guys their day to day life for a while.**_

_**Why you may ask? Well because by the end of this little filler arc I will be skipping to three years into the series and you guys will see why when the time comes.**_

_**Also to those that love my other story **__**'The Dragon Slayer King'**__** I regret to inform you all that it will go into a major re-write and will most likely retrace a lot so don't expect Naruto to have his family and all just yet. **_

_**But enough of this rambling on to chapter 13 of this baby…**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

_-Last Time-_

''… _come Wendy it's time for you to go to the academy since class starts at 9:00 and it's exactly 8:40.'' Naruto said while Wendy nodded _

''_Can Carla come too… I promise she'll behave.'' Wendy asked while giving him the cutest puppy dog eyes she could muster._

'_sigh' ''Fine but I want her to behave herself ok.'' All he got in response was a happy smile._

* * *

_-Now- -Street of_ _Uzushiogakure –_

Walking down the streets of the bustling morning streets was a new experience for Wendy since last night Kushina and her walked down this streets when it was night time meaning everyone was going home already.

''Wow I didn't know there was this many people living here?'' Wendy questioned while looking left and right.

To her left was a little store that sold prepared lunches and other food relative things. To her right was a candy store which happened to currently have a mother buying a bag of goodies for her son.

''Yes there are currently over 10,000 people living here right now and about 8,000 of those are our ninja forces and the other 2,000 are civilians… but from our ninja's only about 7,000 are active and the other 1,000 are academy students so even though it sounds like a lot we are considered the smallest and weakest of the ninja villages in the Elemental Nations right now.'' Naruto explained to his little girl while Carla merely looked on with interest.

''Really wow, but don't worry papa I'm sure Uzushiogakure will grow stronger with time.'' Wendy announced with a happy smile.

''I hope so Wendy, I hope so.'' Naruto smile at her while looking forward

''Oh and since your my daughter now you should introduce yourself as Wendy Uzumaki or if you want to keep your last name then Wendy Uzumaki Marvell ok honey.'' Naruto informed her while patting her head.

''Ok got it.'' Wendy said with a cute determined face.

* * *

_-10 Minutes Later-_

They had gotten to the academy with only five minutes to spare and while Naruto was talking with the head of the academy Wendy was busy looking around. As she looked around she saw a group of kids walking down the hall way and Wendy decided to listen in.

''Hey did you guys hear… the Uzukage is enrolling one of his kids here today.'' One of the kids said.

''Really but aren't all his children super young?'' a fat looking kid responded

''Who knows I mean he could have had another kid before them and just recently found them.'' The only girl in the group said.

''Really what is wrong with that imagination of your kiki.'' The first boys asked with a grin.

''Don't call me that!'' the girl screamed while smashing her fist onto the boys head.

With that the kids rounded a corner and were gone leaving Wendy there with a nervous expression.

''Calm down Wendy… if you keep acting like this no one will take seriously here.'' The squeaky voice of Carla snapped Wendy out of her nervousness.

''But Carla what if I embarrass myself… I don't want to embarrass papa's name like that but if I do everyone will laugh at me for being the only one in his family who is weak.'' Wendy sadly said while looking at the floor.

What both Carla and Wendy didn't know was that Naruto had finished his meeting with the head instructor and was just around the corner when he heard this. He was about to interfere with their conversation when Carla spoke up first.

''Don't be ridiculous child your papa seems to be the kind of man who doesn't care about what other think of him so I would worry about anything… in fact I bet he'd be happy to hear that you were trying your hardest to become stronger but not to uphold his name but for yourself instead so just go and act like yourself ok Wendy.'' Carla spoke surprising Wendy at this newborn kitten's intelligence and bringing a smile to Naruto's face.

''Thank you Carla… I really needed that.'' Wendy smile

That's when Naruto came around the corner grabbing their attention.

''Well Wendy I'm all done here so here… in that piece of paper it tells you were you class is so go and meet your new teacher and classmates.'' Naruto said while handing her a small yellow piece of paper with only a number on it.

''Ok I'll go right now then papa… um is there something I need to tell the teacher or not?'' Wendy asked him

''Nope everything is taken care of so just go hand that piece of paper in and he'll tell you the rest ok… well have a nice day you two and Carla behave yourself ok… well I'll see you back home for dinner I need to go to the office now.'' Naruto said while waving good bye to her.

''Bye papa!'' Wendy waved back while watching him leave.

When Naruto was out of her line of site she looked at the paper again and started to walk towards where she thought the room was.

''Second floor, room 28 huh? Well I guess we have to hurry and get to class eh Carla?'' Carla merely looked at the paper and looked away.

''If you say so I for one don't really care for this learning business.'' Carla said while yawning.

''Come on Carla it might be fun?'' she never got a response since Carla decided to take a nap.

* * *

_-10 Minutes Later-_

Wendy was running ten minutes late because when she got to the second floor she found out that her class was at the other side of the floor. She had ran to at least make it in time but mad about three wrong turns and even managed to somehow end up locked in the girls bathroom.

The last being hilarious because all she had to do was push while she was trying to pull on the door. But now she was out of breath but was in front of her classroom door.

''We made it Carla.'' Wendy tiredly said.

''It seems we did… well what are you waiting for child enter already or you'll be even more late.'' Carla said making Wendy realize she was right.

Wendy walked up to the door and knocked and waited for a response.

''Enter!'' the voice of a man was heard and Wendy took a deep breath to calm herself and opened the door.

There in front of her was a young looking deep tan man with a scar going through his nose and he also had his hair in a pineapple style hair do. He had a rusty red jacket with a black long sleeve under shirt and navy blue pants along with black ninja sandals.

''Well hello there are you the new kid that was supposed to join my class today… your late you know?'' the instructor said gaining a blush of embarrassment from Wendy.

''I'm sorry but I got lost since this was my first time coming here.'' Wendy bowed to him.

''It's quiet alright giving who your father is I'm surprised you even came to class since your father would mostly ditch my class in his younger years.'' The man said with a small smile of his face at remembering those days.

''Well if she would of ditched I'm sure her mothers and grandmother would of scolded her for it.'' The squeaky voice of Carla made itself known surprising everyone.

''Whoa is that a summoning animal?'' one boy asked

''She already knows how to summon man no fair she must have ninja for parents.'' Another said

''Eh not my first choice for a summoning animal but hey to each their own I guess.'' A black haired girl said while shrugging her shoulders.

The teacher merely eyed the cat and sighed before clapping his hand getting the attention of the class.

''Alright calm down everyone it's time for her to introduce herself… so please step up here and introduce yourself to the class ok.'' The teacher said while moving to sit down on his desk.

Wendy gulped and started to move towards the middle of the class and just when she was almost there she tripped on her own two feet. She fell face first into the wooden floor with Carla having barely gotten out of her grip and was now hovering above Wendy.

''Ow that hurt.'' Wendy said with tears at the corner of her eyes.

That's when she heard the rest of the class start to laugh at her which in return almost made Wendy run out at being embarrassed in her first day of class.

''Oh my god did you see that… what a klutz!'' a boy laugh out making everyone else laugh harder.

Wendy just stood up with her hair shadowing her eyes so no one saw her crying.

''ALL OF YOU SHUT UP AND QUIET MAKING FUN OF HER NOW!'' the teacher screamed scaring them all into silence.

''Now please introduce yourself.'' The teacher softly said to try and console her if just a little.

Wendy wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at everyone with fire in her eyes.

''My name is Wendy Uzumaki and I'm the adopted daughter of Naruto Uzumaki.'' Wendy said making all the kids freeze at hearing that the girl they were making fun of was the kid everyone was hearing about.

''Well then Wendy I'm Iruka Umino the teacher and sensei for this year's class so go ahead and take a sit where ever you want.'' Iruka said

Wendy went over and pick up Carla and head to the front of the class and sat down next to the window and looked at Iruka.

''Well then now that we got the introductions out of the way let's get back to the lesson.''

All throughout the lesson Wendy paid extra attention to it and since she didn't have a note book or anything Iruka had giving her a textbook and two notebooks along with a packet of the things Wendy had missed out on to get her caught up.

The lesson was mostly about ninja tactics and what to do in case of an evacuation or invasion. Wendy was really having a great time since she was writing away in her new notebook everything Iruka said along with Carla who was lying on top of her head and telling her what to write should it have been important.

Soon a bell rang surprising Wendy and Carla who were so engrossed in their writing.

''Well kids that's the lunch bell so please remember that after lunch we'll meet in the training field for target practice so meet up in field 3 ok.'' Iruka announced to the kids before they all got up and ran outside.

Wendy merely followed them and saw that most of them were heading outside the academy grounds for food.

''Hey Carla do you want to go look for something outside or should we go to the cafeteria to see what they got?'' Wendy question

Before Carla could answer they heard footsteps behind her and turned to see a group of boys approaching her.

''Hmph so your Uzukage-sama's daughter huh… you don't look so tough.'' The obvious leader of the small group of five said.

''Yea I mean how do we know if your even Naruto-sama's daughter you could just be making that up to become popular.'' A sickly skinny boy said.

''I-I don't want any trouble please I just want to go and get lunch before it's over.'' Wendy said while stepping back a little.

''Don't worry lunch lasts an hour and a half so we got plenty of time to get to know each other.'' A slightly overweight kid said while munching on a bag of chips.

Before Wendy could say anything else she heard another voice behind her.

''Hey leave her alone you!'' Wendy turned around and saw a mint-colored girl about the same age of her father walking towards her.

The kids ran when they saw that the girl had a ninja headband around her right shoulder. When they were out of sight the mint haired girl looked down at Wendy and smile at her.

''You okay there kid?'' the girls asked gaining a thankful smile.

''Yes thank you for the help um… I don't even know your name ma'am.'' Wendy said while looking at the older girl who laughed and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

''Yea my mistake… well the names Fuu and what might your be.'' Fuu asked while crouching to be at Wendy's level.

''Wendy Uzumaki and this here is Carla.'' Wendy introduced Carla and herself.

She didn't noticed Fuu's eyes widen at hearing her last name though neither did Carla since she had once again fallen asleep.

''Hey are you by any chance related to the leader of this village Wendy?'' Fuu asked while looking on curiously.

''Yes his my adopted father… why do you ask?'' Wendy wondered while titling her head a little to the left.

''Well I just came from your daddy's office and what are the odds of me helping out his daughter huh?'' Fuu said with a huge smile

Wendy was gonna ask what she was doing with her father when her stomach decided that she had been talking or far too long.

''Well looks like someone skipped lunch… well how about I treat you to some nice steamy ramen, I was told by your dad that there's a really great ramen stand nearby so how about we go there?'' Fuu asked getting Wendy to nod

''Great then come on the stand is only about ten minutes from here.'' Fuu said a little too excited since she was pulling Wendy along with her.

It took a little longer than what Fuu had said since said girl had stopped about ten times just too either look at stands or to buy something else.

''Sorry about the long walk here Wendy it's just that back in my old village I didn't get out much for certain reasons and now that I can I want to go everywhere.'' Fuu said with a small smile.

''It's ok Ms. Fuu I was the same since I was the youngest everyone treated me like a baby and cuddled me instead of letting me grow, but now I can grow and show them all that I don't need to be cuddled at all.'' Wendy responded with a huge small making Fuu smile too.

''Welcome to Ichiraku's Ramen stand!'' the two of them turned around and saw a pretty brown haired young woman smiling at them.

When the two of them turned to check the stand out they found out that it wasn't a stand at all. The place was big not oh my god big but still enough to make the two of them wonder why they called it a stand when it looked like a small restaurant instead.

''Um excuse me but why do you call it a stand and not a restaurant instead?'' Fuu asked making the young woman giggle.

''Oh if I had a ryō for every time I heard that one… but to answer your question it's called like that because my father and our number one customer decided it would remain that as a reminder of both his childhood and my father's dream.'' The woman answered.

''Oh well can we get a table please?'' Fuu asked gaining a nod from her.

''Right this way then… oh and by the way my name is Ayame.'' Ayame said making Wendy bow and Fuu to smile.

''I'm sorry for our rudeness… my name is Wendy and this is Carla.'' Wendy introduced herself while patting Carla who was just looking around.

''My name is Fuu and I just transferred here last night.'' Fuu pointed at herself.

''Nice to meet you two.'' With that all three walked in silence.

Not that either one of them minded since they were all smiling. It didn't take long for them to get a table right next to a window that had the Uzukage tower in plain view.

''Wow you can see the Uzukage tower from here.'' Fuu stated

''Yes my father insisted it be close by since our Uzukage is our number one customer after all.'' Ayame said while taking out two menus and a notepad.

''My father is your number one customer?'' Wendy asked which made Ayame almost drop her notepad.

''Your Naruto's new daughter… well he wasn't lying when he said that his new daughter was super cute.'' While she was saying that she was pinching Wendy's cheeks and rubbing her which made Wendy get tears in her eyes since she hated being treated as a child.

''Well this times ramen is on the house since I just met my first god-daughter.'' Ayame smiled

Wendy on the other hand just looked at her with surprise in her red face.

''What do you mean god-daughter?'' Wendy asked

''Well your father came early today and asked if I'd be your god-mother and well I said yes.'' Ayame said while she hugged Wendy.

''So order anything you'd like okay you two.'' Both Wendy and Fuu got huge smiles.

''Thank you very much.'' Both girls said at the same time.

After that both looked over their menu and it took them little to no time at all to choose their food.

''I'll have the miso ramen please, what would you like Carla?'' Wendy looked at Carla waiting for her response.

''Well I guess I'll have the fish side dish please.'' Carla said making Ayame look at her for only a second before shrugging and writing it down.

''Then I'll have two miso, and two pork please.'' Fuu said getting a nod from Ayame.

''Alright then coming right up.'' With that she was gone with the menus

''So Ms. Fuu why were you transferred here if I may ask?'' Fuu merely looked at her and watched as Wendy put Carla down on the table and used a napkin to tie it around Carla like a bib.

''Well it's a long story but to put it in a nut shell there's this evil group that's hunting people like me and your father down so he made a deal with my old village in exchange for me to keep me safe from this people.'' Fuu told her not wanting to tell her about her jinchuuriki status.

''Don't ask me the why since your father made me promise that I wouldn't tell anyone why I was here ok.''

Wendy just nodded at that and the group fell in a comfortable silence while waiting for their food. It took a while but when it came both smile and dug in. They soon found out why this place was had so many customers.

With ramen this good anyone would come here to eat it even if they didn't like ramen that much.

Wendy demonstrated why she was called Naruto's daughter by inhaling all her ramen in record time almost beating Naruto in speed.

''Wow it seems that whether your adopted or not your just like Naruto when it comes to eating ramen.'' Ayame giggled out making Wendy blush

Wendy then went on to order four more bowls of miso ramen and two more salt ramen making Fuu question Wendy's new found love of this noodles.

''Wendy enough eating we need to leave child.'' Carla's voice rang out making Wendy who currently had a mouth full of noodles with a few sticking out look at her.

''whbat sdot yolteu medasn casdrla.'' Wendy tried to ask with her mouth full.

''Swallow first ask your question second Wendy!'' Carla yelled out disgusted since a few strands of noodles came flying out of Wendy's mouth.

Wendy blushed and chewed her food a few more times before she finally swallowed her food.

''Sorry… what I said was what do you mean Carla?'' Wendy asked once more.

'_sigh' _''We're gonna be late again for class Wendy remember our little run in with those kids and our little venture around town with Fuu not to mention our time here took longer than we expected and we now only have about ten minutes to head over to field three which we don't even know where it is at.'' Carla said making Wendy gasp.

''Oh my god your right Carla… please forgive me Ms. Fuu and Ms. Ayame but I have to head back to the academy immediately.'' She didn't even give both woman time to respond since she grabbed Carla and ran.

'_sigh' _''She's just like Naruto… when it comes to ramen he would forget everything else and focus only on ramen.'' Ayame smile

'_giggle' _''Yes but Wendy was rather cute with her panic face… I can just tell she'll grow to be a really beautiful young woman… isn't that right Uzukage-sama?'' Fuu asked no one in particular.

That is until they saw a middle aged man stand up from the table right next to were both Wendy and Carla were a minute ago. The man went up in smoke and it revealed Naruto standing there with a smile on his face.

''Yea your both right… Fuu thank you for looking after my daughter for me… I know it's a weird mission to give you but a father can never be too careful when it comes to his children right?'' Naruto smiled at the end making both girls to nod.

''It's no problem actually I was gonna ask if when she finally graduates from the academy can I be her Jonin sensei?'' Fuu asked

''Well that depends if by then you manage to make it to Jonin status.'' Naruto told her making Fuu grin.

''I'll take that as a yes then… well see ya Ayame good bye mister nine I'll see you tomorrow I guess.'' Ayame merely waved good bye while Naruto got a tick mark on his forehead.

''Stop calling me mister nine I'm the Uzukage so when in the village refer to me as such… sheesh Fuu learn to be respectful for once.'' All he got in return was a deadpan look from Ayame and a giggle from Fuu who started to walk away.

''Whatever mister nine.'' With that she was gone.

''Well back to the office, thanks for the meal Ayame tell the old man bye for me ok.'' Ayame smiled and nodded.

''Sure thing _Uzukage-sama_.'' Ayame teasingly said making Naruto sigh in defeat and disappear in a swirl of leafs.

* * *

_-Wendy and Carla-_

Wendy was running through the crowd trying to get to the academy quickly to try and ask around first for the location of training ground three. As she got closer to the academy she saw the same group of boys from earlier standing in front of her.

''Well look who's here.'' The leader said while grinning making the others laugh.

''Wendy we don't have time for this we are five minutes away from being late and I for once don't want to tell your father that on your first day you were late two times now do you.'' Carla told her making Wendy flinch and nod.

''Please let me through if I'm late again I'll be in trouble so please step to the side or I'll move you…. And I don't like using force.'' Wendy said giving them a determined look while getting in a crouching position. She put Carla down who then walked off to the side to not get in the crossfire.

''Oh look she thinks she can take us… look here kid we're two whole years older than you do you know what that means… it means that we are about to graduate and become real ninja's soon so we should be the one telling…'' the leader never got to finish since they soon heard a voice scream out an attack.

_**SKY DRAGON ROAR! **_

Wendy screamed out while sending out a small three feet wide gust of wind at them sending tumbling back on their asses. As soon as Wendy finished she grabbed Carla and ran past them.

''Sorry but I really am running late!'' Wendy screamed out while she continued to run.

Will Wendy make it in time and how will she do when she sees what target practice really is. You'll have to wait and see my friends.

* * *

_**AN: Well that's it what do you guys think eh good or bad? Anyways these fillers will probably take about four to five chapters so please be patient.**_

_**Again **__**'The Dragon Slayer King '**__** is gonna go through a major re-write sorry.**_

_**Next to be updated **__**'The True Slayer'**__** or the re-written version of **__**'The Dragon Slayer King'**__** or even possibly a new story.**_

_**GrimReaper113 OUT!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**The Mages Of The Leaf**_

_**AN: Well here it is chapter 14 of my story yay. **_

_**If you read my other story **__**'The True Slayer'**__** then you will already know but I'll tell you anyways. My story **__**'The Dragon Slayer King'**__** is off hiatus and will be updated soon. Instead of a re-write I'll just make a **__**'The Dragon Slayer King v2'**__** and will make a shit load of changes to it so be on the lookout for that one.**_

_**I will try to make it go slow… so now is your chance to choose the girls so send in five girls of your choice and I will choose the one that are mention the most so you guys will have about two weeks to send in your choices.**_

_**So blow up the reviews and crash my PM box with your choices because I'll choose the five most mention girls by the end of those two weeks.**_

_**So let's get on with this story what do you guys say. So here is another filler with Wendy and Carla's first day at the academy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

_-Ninja Academy-_

Wendy was running towards the back of the academy hoping there was someone from her class she recognized there to help her find the training ground three. As luck would have it she recognized a boy and girl from her class walking towards a random location to her.

''Hey excuse me!'' Wendy called out making both kids stop and turn around.

''Oh hey aren't you the Uzukage's daughter?'' the girl asked

''Um y-yea I am…'' Wendy nervously answered hoping they didn't start making fun of her or bowing to her like some of the people around the village did.

''Cool so what can we help you with um… sorry we didn't catch your name.'' the boy laughed

''Oh sorry I'm Wendy and this is Carla nice to meet you.'' Wendy bowed while Carla merely nodded.

''Nice to meet you I'm Sarah Yamanaka from the Yamanaka clan.'' Sarah said while flipping her gorgeous blond hair that was in a high pony tail.

''I'm Trevor Inuzuka from the Inuzuka clan and this here is my pal and partner Rex great to meet you.'' Trevor grinned his toothy grin while Rex merely barked.

''Keep those rude comments to yourself dog.'' Carla said making the other two kids look at her.

''Hey you can understand Rex?'' Sarah questioned with a raised eyebrow.

''Of course I can cat and dogs may be natural enemies but we can understand each other it's just that dogs are more simply minded than us cats which is one of the reason why I can speak human speech while they can't.'' Carla explained

''I see well anyways what were you gonna ask us again?'' Sarah asked making Wendy remember her question.

''Right um do you guys know were training ground three is since this is my first time in the academy I don't know where it is and well I'm running late.'' Wendy said and just then all three stopped everything and one thought went through their minds.

''Oh god if you're late then that means…'' Sarah started only for Trevor to finish for her

''… We're all late.'' Everything was quiet for only a second before all three started to run like a pack of hell hounds were after them.

''Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!'' all three yelled out while running at top speed trying to make it in time.

When they got there it was already too late since they were late for a total of 30 minutes.

''Well it's so nice to have you three join us today.'' Iruka teasingly said making all the other kids laugh at the three of them.

''S-sorry Iruka-sensei we we-were helping Wendy si-since she didn't know wh-where the tra-training ground was.'' Sarah said while trying to catch her breath.

''Hmm well I guess that's alright.'' Iruka mentioned

''What's wrong princess daddy didn't teach you how to ask for directions or do you think just because you're the Uzukage's daughter that you're better than to talk with us common folk.'' A cocky and stuck up looking boy said making a few of the other kids laugh.

Wendy just looked at the ground and stopped Carla from saying anything not wanting to make things worse.

''Shut up Leo just cause you're from the Hyuga doesn't mean you're better than everyone else because if you remember well the Uzukage beat the hell out of your so called _prodigy _when he was only a green gennin while your prodigy was a whole year older than him.'' Sarah said while getting in front of Wendy and standing up for her making Wendy look at her with surprise.

''What did you say Yamanaka.'' Leo responded with a rage filled face.

''Enough both of you! Now if you'll both calm down I would like to get back to the target practice.'' Iruka angrily said making both kids glare at each other and nod reluctantly.

''Good now if you three would get to one of the stations we can begin our target practice.''

With that Sarah, Trevor, and Wendy got to one of the remaining open station and that's when Wendy saw that the target was a human shaped dummy. Even though it was just a dummy Wendy didn't feel right shooting what looked like knifes to her at a human even if that human was fake.

''Hey Wendy are you alright?'' Sarah asked while looking at her.

''Well it's just that I-I don't feel right throwing any type of weapons at anyone… I'm a healer not a fighter.'' Wendy informed them making them both realize what she meant.

Iruka who was walking by to inspect everyone heard her and smiled before walking up to her and putting his hand on her shoulder.

''Well Wendy I guess you were meant to be a medic-nin not a combat ninja… so I'll talk to Naruto and see if I can get you transferred to the medical academy at the hospital so you can start your training.'' Iruka said making Wendy smile at him.

While this was happening Carla was looking at the kunais with interest and tried to throw one only for in to not even make it half an inch.

''For today just participate in target practice okay Wendy tomorrow I'm sure Naruto will send you to the medical academy.'' Iruka assured her

''Right ok Iruka-sensei.'' With that Wendy turned to begin only to find Carla spinning around and then stopping and letting the kunai she held fly.

Surprisingly the kunai hit dead center where the heart should be making them all get shocked faces.

''Um… Carla what were you doing?'' Wendy questioned with a deadpan look.

''Huh? Oh well since you didn't want to try it I decided to give it a try so I can be helpful a little more.'' Carla said making them all sweat drop at her logic.

''Well I can tell that this is going to be quiet an interesting duo.'' Iruka said making Trevor and Sarah laugh.

With that they all got back to training and to the surprise of all Wendy kept getting pure bulls eyes angering Leo who was supposed to be the prodigy in the academy.

Wendy kept getting better with each passing minutes making everyone stop and crowd around her to watch her practice.

''Wow she's amazing.'' One boy said

''Yea I can see, man no wonder she's the Uzukage's daughter.'' Another said

''Wow look at her, she doesn't even seem to be trying.'' A girl said

''Well of course I doubt the Uzukage would send her daughter here just for show I bet she got some special training from her father.'' Another girl answered

''Well of course she is the heir to the Uzumaki clan isn't she… or her being adopted not make eligible?'' one girl asked

''I really don't know I mean the only ones in the clan are Uzukage-sama's mother and his four wife along with their four babies right?'' a boy said

''Yea and I'm pretty sure that makes Kushina-sama the only elder in the Uzumaki clan… hmm well I guess that's their clan issues huh? We can't tell them how to run their clan.'' A girl said.

While this was going on Wendy got a huge blush since she was being watched and praised by everyone.

''Alright well everyone that does it for today you can all gather your stuff and head home for the day tomorrow will be physical training and survival so bring your survival kit ok!'' Iruka screamed out making all the children yell out her response.

As everyone was making their way home Wendy stopped and turned around when she heard someone call out for her.

''Hey Wendy wait up!'' as she turned around she saw both Trevor and Sarah running up to her.

''Yes how can I help you?'' Wendy asked them.

''Well since our clan compounds are next to each other we thought we could walk home together.'' Sarah smiled

''Yea and we were also wondering if you wanted to be part of our little group… I heard that your father is now choosing gennin team based on those who spend their academy years together to keep teamwork alive… I don't know that's what my clan head said.'' Trevor said with his arm on the back of his head while they walked home.

''Really um well ok then I would like that.'' Wendy responded with a small smile.

As they walked home they talked about random thing from the academy day to what they do over the weekend. When they had their respected compound in view they came to a comfortable silence.

''Well see ya tomorrow we'll wait for you a little down the road tomorrow to go to the academy together ok.'' Sarah told her

''Um I might be transferred to the medical academy tomorrow so I don't really know if that's even in the same direction.'' Wendy told them

''We know and don't worry about it the medical academy is about 30 minutes away from the ninja academy so it's still in the same direction so we can walk together.'' Trevor said before waving good bye to head home.

''I hope we get to be in the same gennin team when we graduate Wendy I can just tell we are gonna be best of friends.'' All Wendy did was blush and nod

She was embarrassed since this was the first time another girl called her, her friend.

''I hope so too Sarah… well I better get going I don't want to worry my father and mothers.'' Wendy said making Sarah nod and start to walk home.

''Bye Wendy remember tomorrow morning ok so don't be late.'' Sarah said before going home.

* * *

_-Uzumaki Main Household-_

As Wendy walked up the path toward the house she couldn't help but smile since only on her first day she had made four friends and she couldn't be happier.

''It seems like someone had a great first day huh?'' the voice of her father broke her out of her thoughts.

''Fa-father um how long have you been there?'' Wendy asked with a little blush

''Just got here, now come on your mothers will get mad if we're late for dinner.'' Naruto answered with a smile

''Ok… um d-dad did Iruka-sensei tell you about moving me towards the medical academy?'' Wendy asked him

''Yea he also told me that you were late two times to class now why is that?'' Naruto asked with a little smile.

''Wha um h-he told you about that.'' Wendy fearfully asked

''Of course he did it is his job after all… but don't worry about it since it was your first day they won't do anything today but just don't make it a habit ok.'' Naruto told her making Wendy smile

''Ok… well um I think we need to head inside since we were here a few minutes already dad and I'm sure the other are worrying.'' Wendy said making Naruto scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

''Yea I guess your right come on.'' Naruto said walking up the steps with Wendy carrying a sleeping Carla in her arms.

When they entered they saw Kushina in a bunny suit hoping around making the baby girls laugh at her. They both just stood there with sweat drops and deadpan looks.

''Um mom… what are you doing now?'' Naruto asked making Kushina stop and look at them.

''Naruto, Wendy welcome back… oh and I thought I would tell my granddaughters a little story before dinner.'' Kushina answered while taking a bite of a carrot she seemed to get out of nowhere.

''… and what does that have to do with you wearing a bunny suit?'' Naruto questioned.

''Hmm nothing I just thought it would be fun to dress up for once.'' Kushina said

''Uh well I think I'll go to my room and get ready for dinner.'' Wendy said before heading up to her room leaving a bunny suit wearing Kushina down to continue her story?

When Wendy got to her room she laid Carla on her bed and look around her room still not believing how big it was. As she walked around her room she felt like she was in her own apartment and just couldn't believe there was a room this big in the house. She was kind of curious now to see how big the master bedroom was if hers was this big so she decided to go.

She left her room and walked down the hallway since her parents room was only three doors away. When she got there she knocked first just in case someone was in there.

''Come in.'' the voice of Mira was heard making her wonder what she was doing here and who was making dinner if not her.

As she entered she saw Mira laying on the bed with her now baby brother in her arms as Mira was breast feeding him.

''Oh Wendy welcome home I didn't know you came back… so how was the academy?'' Mira said as she continued to feed her baby.

''Um fine m-mama Mira… um wha-what are you doing here if I may ask?'' Mira just smiled at her and patted the open side of the bed to her left.

''Well your baby brother was crying so I knew it was his feeding time… _'giggle' _you know he eat almost as much as your father it's actually cute.'' Mira said while having a motherly smile on and looking at her child.

Wendy then leaned over and saw her new baby brother looking up at her. The moment he saw her he stopped feeding and started to reach up for her while babbling and giggling.

''It seems that your little brother want you to hold him.'' Mira looked at her making Wendy look surprised and start stuttering.

''B-b-but wh-wh-what if I-I-I hurt him?'' Wendy nervously asked while worrying about hurting him.

''Don't worry honey you be fine so just hold out your hands.'' As Wendy did this Mira carefully placed Yorokobi in her arms.

Wendy was so scared that she was trembling but the moment she had Yorokobi in her arms she stopped and just stared at him. Yorokobi kept trying to reach for her face and only managed to grab onto her hair.

He kept pulling and putting it in his mouth and Wendy just smiled at him. She brought him up to her face and tried to kiss him only for Yorokobi to try and eat Wendy's nose making Mira giggle.

''Well this is nice to see… some sister brother bonding time.'' Naruto's voice filled the room.

Mira turned towards the door and saw him leaning on the frame with a smile at the sweet scene in front of him.

''Yes it is, isn't it sweetie.'' Mira kissed him and leaned on him.

''Wendy come on it's time for dinner so bring Yoro with you ok.''

Wendy smile and got off the bed while carrying her brother and heading downstairs with him. When she entered the room everyone turned toward her and saw Yorokobi grabbing on to the front of her shirt with his right hand and with his left he was slapping her face and grabbing it.

'_giggle' _''How cute my grandchildren are getting along so beautifully.'' Kushina said while still wearing the bunny suit.

''Um gra-grandma don't you think you should change out of that suit now?'' Wendy asked

''Hmm… I kind of like it.'' Kushina giggled out

''Well at least wash the bunny make up off your face mom.'' Naruto said

''B-but it took me a long time to do this.'' Kushina said with tears buildings up in her eyes.

The rest of the family simply laughed while Wendy took her sit and gave Yorokobi to Mira and that when everyone got their food and started to eat.

''So Wendy I heard from Iruka-sensei you hit perfect 10 out of 10 bulls eyes in target practice today.'' Temari asked making Wendy blush at remembering it.

''Yea it wasn't that hard at all.'' Wendy told them while poking her food with her fork.

''That's amazing honey how did you do it?'' Mavis asked

''Well when I threw the um kunais I just used my control over the air and did made an invisible wind tunnel directly to the targets so no matter how I threw them they would always hit their target.'' Wendy explained.

''Amazing with that technique you would always be guaranteed a direct hit.'' Erza said while thinking about possibly learning to do something like that.

''Yes but little Wendy here will be transferred to the Medical Academy tomorrow since she feels better helping people instead of hurting people.'' Naruto said while putting a piece of the steak in his mouth.

''Hmm really well if that's what she's comfortable with than I hope you do well Wendy.'' Kushina smiled with Mira nodded in agreement.

''Y-you're not mad?'' Wendy asked

''Why would we be mad Wendy?'' Mira asked confused as to her question.

''Well it's just that everyone expects me to be a combat ninja because of you guys saying how I'm the heir to the Uzumaki clan and all so they kept saying that I needed to be strong so I just thought that with me wanting to be a medical ninja you'd be disappointed with me.'' Wendy told them

''Wendy we'd never be disappointed with you, you chose your own path all by yourself and that's what counts so we'd never be disappointed with you and that in it makes you great… as for you being the heir to the Uzumaki clan well that's also true.'' Kushina said

''B-but why me I'm adopted I'm not your blood daughter?'' Wendy asked

''I don't care whether your adopted or my blood daughter as far as I'm concerned you are my elder child and therefore the heir to the clan.'' Naruto said making Wendy look at him.

''Now please eat before your food gets cold ok sweetie.'' Mira told her

Soon the table was filled with talks about Wendy's future training, and the future of the Uzumaki clan as well as Uzushiogakure. They didn't know that in time things would change by a lot and that by the end of Wendy's academy years the family would lose a member.

* * *

_-Unknown Location-_

In a cliff top sat a two people overlooking the ocean with emotionless eyes without saying a word.

''The time is nearly upon us to act my child are you ready for it?'' a hooded man asked the other person

''When the time comes I'll make sure the Uzumaki family stays dead this time.'' The other said

''Well make sure to make him suffer I want to see him broken when he realizes that no matter where he hides he'll never get away from me… kill his precious children in front of him slowly I want to see him beg.'' The man said

''I'll make sure to do more than that so don't worry _Madara_.'' The second said

''I'll hold you to your word than _Sasuke_.'' With that Madara was gone in a swirling vortex.

'_Soon you will know my pain Naruto then I will prove that even you can be broken… I wonder who I should kill first your whores or your bastard children maybe I'll kill both just to see you crawl in dispersion.'_

With that he got up and looked over the ocean with his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan spinning into life. If anyone noticed they would have noticed a strange symbol appear in his right eye before disappearing.

What could the symbol possibly be and what will befall upon the Uzumaki family in the near future. Will they lose a member or will they be able to survive the fights that will come really soon you'll have to wait till the next chapter my friends.

* * *

_**AN: Well there it is the next chapter and I know most of you will start flaming me about the whole they will lose a member and all.**_

_**But please stay with me this has to happen after all so be patient because you'll all be surprised at whom it will be who loses their life. Yes I am telling you one will die so your welcome to guess and who ever guesses right hmm I don't know I'll let you choose the manner and time to bring that girl back.**_

_**Next update **__**'The True Slayer'**__** or **__**'A Fallen Angel's Dream'**__** maybe.**_

_**Please Review, Follow and well you guys know the rest**_

_**GrimReaper113 OUT!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**The Mages Of The Leaf**_

_**AN: Hey everyone Grim here and along with me is chapter 15 yay…**_

_**Anyway just a reminder that **__**'The Dragon Slayer King v2'**__** will have some major changes so please bear with me.**_

_**The harem has already been chosen by my good friend Johnny Fox and it consists of six girls all you have been mentioned in **__**'A Fallen Angels Dream'**__**.**_

_**Anyway on with this bad boy ok well let's begin.**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

_-Uzumaki Household-_

Dinner was always a major event for the Uzumaki family since this was the first time in a long time Naruto felt truly happy.

''So Naruto are you still going to train Wendy?'' Kushina asked her son after taking a mouthful of her steak.

After she swallowed it she drank a little bit of the water she had to her right.

''I mean just because she's going a medic doesn't mean she'll be out of trouble now does it… I say we train her to defend herself should she ever need it.'' Kushina finished while looking toward Naruto.

''Yes I believe that's wise mom but what do you think Wendy would you like to learn from me?'' Naruto asked Wendy

''Um I think I would love that, after all the more I can be of help the more I can stop bad things from happening to my family.'' Wendy said making everyone one of them smile.

''Good because if I train you it will be like hell on earth understood.''

''Y-yes father.'' Wendy nervously said while getting a mouthful of her mashed potatoes that she had drowned in gravy.

''Wendy! Why didn't you wake me up for dinner?'' the squeaky voice of Carla rang out as they turned around and saw Carla hopping down the stair one at a time.

''Oh sorry Carla it's just that you looked so tired that I thought you'd didn't want to eat.'' Wendy said while cutting a piece of her steak.

''Hmph I guess that's fine.'' Carla told them while getting in front of Wendy and waiting for her to pick her up.

''Do you want what we're eating or something else Carla?'' Mira asked to which Carla just shook her tiny head.

''No this is fine.'' Carla responded while grabbing a napkin and placing it around her neck.

''Here you go Carla.'' Wendy said while placing a little plate with some fried fish and a glass of milk which made Carla purr unknowingly.

The dinner after that was full of laughter and smiles with Wendy and Carla telling them about their and about the boy from the Hyuga clan.

''So there's another stuck up Hyuga huh? Hey honey wasn't Neji like that until you beat him in the Chunnin exams?'' Temari asked making Naruto scratch the back of his neck.

''Yea he was but a good punch to the chin and bam I knocked him out of his whole fate complex.''

''Yes and I heard from Tenten that you also knocked out a few teeth.'' Mavis teased

''Oops… that reminds me I need to speak with him about how the perimeter check is going.''

''Well ask Hinata to call him tomorrow when you have the time son.''

''Yes after all in one month I'll need to go to that Kage summit so I also have to call Ur and Tayuya to tell them about it.''

''Oh and when you see Ur please tell her to come by more often I would like to catch up with her… also tell Tayuya how long is she gonna keep me waiting for her grandchildren.''

As soon as Kushina said those words Temari, Erza, Mira, and Mavis looked at Naruto with a glare that made him sweat. He knew he had to choose his words wisely right now or he would be in a _lot_ of trouble with his wives.

''What's this we hear about you and Tayuya _Husband _dear?'' Erza asked with a red aura starting to be expelled from her.

''Um… d-don't worry Erza I haven't cheated on you four… my mother is just trying to set me up with her because of her time with Tayuya I-I mean Mavis knows that r-right honey?''

Naruto finished with a quivering voice while looking at them making Wendy giggle at seeing the almighty Uzukage shrink under the stares of his wives.

''Yes I do but this is the first I'm hearing about it as well.'' Mavis told them making Naruto sweat more.

''Relax girls, Tayuya really does like him it's just that she was never good at expressing her feeling since she was once Orochimaru's subordinate.'' Kushina said while drinking more water.

''Oh I see well how about we have a little chat with Tayuya eh girls?'' Mira said while smiling freaking Naruto, Wendy and Carla out.

The other girls smiled and nodded while Naruto let out a breathe out at their reaction to this whole mess.

Dinner after that went normally with Wendy feeding Carla every now and then to Mira and Mavis feeding their children. Erza and Temari had finished feeding theirs and were simply baby talking them while they watched their mothers eat.

Naruto smiled at his family and couldn't believe he finally had one of his own. He had his mother here with him, he had four beautiful wives along with three gorgeous baby girls, one beautiful baby boy, and his adorable adoptive daughter.

He couldn't ask for more at the moment and he was just content with watching them. Yes he was sad that one of his old friends betrayed him and that he was forced to lock her up. He was also saddened when he heard she died because her will to live ran out.

Surprisingly the other rookies didn't blame him not even Ino who was supposed to be her best friend. She was sad yes but as a council woman she understood the need for safety and so crushed her feeling towards her. After all she was one of the council members to vote in favor of executing her for her attempt at attacking his family.

The other weren't really surprised saying they expected her to betray them if it meant that she could spend even a second with her traitorous Uchiha. Now with her gone the rookie twelve went from being the rookie eleven from when Sasuke left to being the rookie ten when Sakura died.

''Father, may I ask you something?'' Wendy's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

''Sure what is it?'' Naruto asked while taking a bite of his steak.

''Can um, can you talk with Miss Shizune and ask her if she would train me a little.'' Wendy told him making him smile.

''I already did and she was very happy to spend some time with her god-daughter/niece.'' Naruto said making Wendy smile.

After that dinner was finished and Naruto used his clones to clean the table while his wives took the babies to bed. Wendy then took Carla up as well to get ready for bed and to take a shower.

''Son can I have a moment please?'' Kushina's voice rang out making him turn to her.

''Sure what is it mom?''

''I have a feeling that we are in danger… I ignored this feeling once when I gave birth to you so I won't do it again.'' Kushina told him making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

''Ok then what can I do to help you out here mom?'' Naruto asked seeing his mother very serious about this.

''I want you to double security on your family and leave the rest to me ok honey.'' Kushina said while rubbing his left cheek with a motherly smile.

''Mom… promise me you won't do anything stupid ok… I just got you back and my children need their grandmother in their lives.'' Naruto said while grabbing her hand and giving her a sad look.

''I promise I'll be fine honey, I'm just going to put a fail-safe around here in case all else fails.'' Kushina told him while letting go of him.

''Now go on to your children, I'm going to head off to bed as well.'' Kushina said while walking away with a small smile.

Naruto watched her go and couldn't help but feel that his mother was saying good-bye to him and his family. He decided to ignore it for now and decided to place his trust in his mother.

* * *

_-Wendy-_

As soon as she entered her room she placed Carla on her bed and went to her walk in closet. Carla merely walked to the end of the bed and sat down while waiting for Wendy.

Wendy came rushing back outside with a towel and her pajamas in hand and laid them on her bed next to Carla.

''Come on Carla it's time for a bath.'' Wendy said while wrapping her in an extra towel.

''Wendy when the weekends comes you are taking me to buy some clothes ok.'' Carla said while letting herself be carried.

''Ok, ok I'll take you shopping this weekend.''

Wendy then entered the bathroom and placed Carla down near the bathtub/Jacuzzi.''

Wendy opened up the water and went to the cabinet and got out her trusty bubble bath shampoo again. She instantly ran back to the bathtub and emptied out her blueberry bubble bath shampoo.

''Wendy is this really a good idea?'' Carla asked while looking at the rising tsunami of bubbles grow more and more.

''Yes this is necessary Carla.'' Wendy said making Carla look up at her and see that Wendy had a weird expression on.

After about ten minutes of waiting Wendy jumped in and disappeared inside the world made of bubbles.

''Wendy are you alright?'' Carla asked worriedly.

''I'm not Wendy anymore…'' Wendy's voice was heard though it seemed she was making it sound deeper.

''… I'm the Bubble Dragon!'' Wendy screamed while shooting a low powered roar at Carla making the bubble 'attack' her.

''Well than I guess that makes me the Bubble Dragon Slayer huh?'' Carla said while holding the luffa in her right hand and soap in the other.

After that Carla jumped in and 'attacked' the fearsome dragon trying to save her friend. All the while they were laughing and having a good time they never noticed Mira enter her bathroom.

Mira had heard the commotion and wanted to know what was going on. She got her answer in the form of some water and bubble being sent her direction.

Wendy and Carla noticed her a little too late and where able to see Mira get splashed in the face with water and bubbles.

''Ah! Mama Mira I'm sorry, I didn't see you there.'' Wendy apologized to her

All she got in return was some giggling and she looked to see Mira giggling at her.

''Don't worry about it dear, I just came to see what the commotion was and I can see that what your father told me about this morning was true eh '_Bubble Dragon'_.'' Mira teased her getting Wendy to blush at remembering that her father caught her acting like a dragon.

''Now hurry up you two you have school tomorrow so finish up, wash your teeth and then go straight to bed got it.'' Mira told them in full mother mode.

''Y-yes mom.'' Both Wendy and Carla said in union

''Good then, good night you two.''

''Night mom.''

Mira then left them alone and once she closed the bathroom door she heard them both start their little fight again.

'_giggle'_ ''Kids this days.'' Was all she said before heading back to her husband and her harem sisters.

* * *

_-Naruto-_

Naruto was laying in bed with Erza reading his late god-fathers books, he still couldn't believe she liked them. Next to her was Temari who was breast feeding little Vivian and reading a letter from Suna. Mavis was in the shower while the rest of his children were in their cribs sleeping or going to sleep from the lullaby song that he just finished singing them.

At that moment Mira entered the room and went to the bed where she sat down and started to take of her shoes.

''So Mira did you find out what that noise was?'' Temari asked while getting off of bed and walking over to the baby's crib.

''Yes, it was just Wendy and Carla playing in the bathtub like Naruto said they did this morning.'' Mira told them before getting up and taking off her maroon dress and letting it fall to the floor.

She stood there in nothing but her lacey black bra and panties. She them walked over to one of the drawers and got some clothing out as well as a towel.

At that moment Mavis came out with a robe on and a towel in her head while humming.

''Next.'' Mavis sang

Mira just smiled and went in after her by now Naruto was back on his bed and put his arm around Erza who smiled and leaned into him.

''You really like this books huh Erza?'' Naruto asked while reading from his position on top of her head.

''Yes, they may be smut but your god-father was really a great writer especially his first book.'' Erza said while she continued to read.

''Hey Naruto look at this.'' Temari's voice called him.

''What is it Temari?''

Temari simply handed his the letter from Suna she had been reading and pointed to a small part in it.

Naruto read it and was surprised and happy at the same time because of this news.

''So Garra's coming to visit huh?'' Naruto stated more than asked.

''Yes and I can't wait to show him his little niece.'' Temari smiled

Naruto knew she was happy since she hardly had any communication with her siblings. Not that she didn't want to speak with them but since she had Vivian to look after she just didn't have time.

Also with the Akatsuki still out there it wasn't wise to travel to Suna, even with a team of ninja to keep her safe. If Madara or Sasuke showed up she'd be done for because she'd be only focus on protecting her child.

''Well we'll give him the best hotel to stay for as long as her wants how's that sound?'' Naruto asked trying to make one of his wives happy.

''I was hoping for you to let them stay here with us Naruto.'' Temari said

''Yea I know but with Wendy here I we don't have a lot of room… we could let them stay in one of the other Uzumaki clan house here in the compound if that would please you.''

''I would love that Naruto.''

Naruto merely smiled while laying down in bed and letting his wives do as they pleased.

''Well good night girls I need to wake up early tomorrow to go to the medical academy to have Wendy accepted there.'' Naruto told them

''Night then honey.'' Erza said while kissing him.

The other did the same and got into bed with him with Mira just having come out of the shower in time to hear him say that.

* * *

_-Next Morning-_

Wendy woke up with a jump, why well because she had woken up 30 minutes late and had to get ready quick.

She ran downstairs and saw her grandmother there eating breakfast with only two of her mothers.

''M-morning Grandma, mama Mavis, mama Mira.'' Wendy greeted with a small bow.

''Morning.'' All three said while smiling at her.

With that said she ran outside and out of the compound and was able to see her two new friends Trevor and Sarah just leaving their designated meeting spot.

''Hey!'' both stopped and turned toward her and smiled.

''Ah Wendy we were beginning to think you weren't coming.'' Trevor teased making Sarah elbow him in the gut.

''What took you so long eh Wendy?'' Sarah asked

''Well I forgot to set my alarm clock.'' Wendy responded with a sheepish smile.

''Oh well whatever come on let's go or we'll be late for school… again.'' Sarah deadpanned making Trevor and Wendy laugh nervously.

As they walked they saw the morning people waving at them and bowing to Wendy out of respect for her father. Something that they saw she didn't seem to like all that much if her uncomfortable body language was any clue.

''Hey Wendy so did your father get mad when Iruka-sensei told him you were late to class twice?'' Trevor asked trying to ease some tension from her.

''Huh? Oh no he didn't actually… he just smiled and told me not to do it again.'' Wendy said remembering her talk with him last night.

''Lucky my father was red from anger saying how a Yamanaka should never be late to anything or they lose their chance at blooming well… you know I can never understand him when he starts talking about everything like if their flowers.'' Sarah told them while flicking her blond hair back hitting Trevor in the face.

''Ugh… come on Sarah you hit me in the mouth again now I have hairs in my mouth.'' Trevor whined while trying to take the hairs out of his mouth.

''Oh shut it you mutt.'' Sarah huffed out.

Wendy just giggled at their actions and smiled at her friends and couldn't help but be happy to finally have friend her age.

''So Wendy when is your father gonna start training you… I heard from some people that his going to train you to be the next Uzukage is that true?'' Sarah whispered out making Wendy raise an eyebrow.

''W-where'd you hear that from Sarah?''

''Well my mother heard it from this lady who works in the Uzukage tower who over-heard Lady Hinata ask your father that question.'' Sarah said making Trevor, Rex, Wendy and the half asleep Carla sweat drop.

''No I'm not going to be the next Uzukage because I'm going to be try my best to be the best Medical-Ninja ever.'' Wendy announced confidently.

The group then burst into laughter and resumed their walk to school. It was about five minutes later when they stopped in front of a white building with a red cross in front.

''Well this is your stop Wendy, good luck ok and remember no matter what happens we'll be there for you ok.'' Sarah smiled while grabbing her hands.

''Yea I mean what kind of teammates would we be if we abandoned you in your time of need.'' Trevor laughed out with Rex barking in response.

''Thank you both and I hope we do end up in the same team.''

With the three parted ways and looked back once more to wave at each other before Wendy disappeared into the building.

* * *

_-Naruto-_

Naruto was currently looking at his daughter through the crystal ball that once belonged to the Third Hokage. To his right was Erza, to his left was Temari. In front of him was none other than Garra of the Sand and the Kazekage, to his left was his older brother Kankuro, and to his right Matsuri.

Also to the right of the room were Ur Milkovich, Tayuya, and Hinata just watching Naruto look at his older daughter.

''You have a fine daughter there Naruto.'' Garra said

''Yes indeed I do.'' Naruto responded while shutting off the crystal ball/.

''But now I can see why the old man loved that crystal ball so much.'' Naruto told them while putting it away in his top right drawer.

''So this two will be your escorts to the Kage Summit Naruto?'' Garra asked while looking at Ur and Tayuya.

''Yes, currently this two are among my top five strongest bellow Kakashi, Yamato, Temari, Erza, and me of course… they are the leaders of my elite groups…. Alpha and Beta with Erza being in charge of Omega.'' Naruto told them making Garra nod his head in respect to the two obviously powerful women.

''Dang man I wouldn't want to be the enemy if I had to face the Ice Goddess and the Phantom Queen.'' Kankuro said making Naruto chuckle

''Well enough of this formal talk eh… let's get to why you're really here for.''

With that Temari went up to her brothers and hugged them both one at a time.

''Come I know you wish to see little Vivian.'' Temari said making them both nod.

''Of course sis, I can't wait to see the little one.'' Kankuro told her making her smile.

Soon the sand sibling and one extra left leaving Ur, Tayuya, Hinata, Erza and Naruto inside.

''Erza, Hinata can you please leave us alone for a few minutes?'' Naruto more ordered than asked.

''Of course Lord Uzukage.'' Hinata bowed with Erza simply nodding.

When both girls left Naruto looked at Ur and Tayuya and sighed before activating the silencing seals around his office.

''Report your finding.'' Ordered Naruto

''Sasuke is planning to attack us when you leave for the summit with Madara as a distraction.'' Tayuya answered

''We were also able to find out that Sasuke's targets are your family members… more precisely your children, he wishes to make you suffer by ripping you of the one things you love the most.'' Ur told him with disgust in her voice.

''Thank you both, I know what I asked of you was dangerous but I was worth it.'' The two merely waved it off

''Thank her Naruto, if it wasn't for her we'd never would have gotten this close to the Akatsuki… which reminds me you have to contact her and tell her when will you bring her home.'' Tayuya added in

Naruto nodded before closing his eyes and not a second later his eyes snapped open to show red eyes with rings with tomes going through his eyes.

_HOLOGRAPHIC JUTSU_ Naruto whispered out

It took about ten second before an image flickered in to view.

''_Here I thought your forgot about me cousin?'' _the female voice rang out.

''I would never forget family _**Karin**_ but you have to hold on a bit longer ok when Sasuke comes to attack my village I will save you than ok.'' Naruto told Karin

Karin merely fixed her glasses and nodded before she sighed.

''Fine I'll trust you, but please don't let me stay here longer ok they're all crazy.'' Karin said before disappearing.

''Well seems like we need to make a full-proof plan to save her huh?'' Tayuya asked.

With that the three of them got together and talked of the best ways to save Naruto's distant cousin.

* * *

_-Akatsuki Main Base-_

Karin sighed after finishing her meeting with her cousin and turned around to face Sasuke and Madara.

''Did he buy it my dear?'' Madara asked in a deep voice

''Like always… so what now Lord Madara.'' Karin asked while pushing up her glasses.

''Sasuke and me will go and train a little more so he can slaughter everyone in Naruto's little village… the rest of you do nothing you hear.''

Madara didn't give them time to reply since he and Sasuke vanished in a swirling vortex.

''_Tch… idiots like I'd actually sell out my cousin to you two… man Naruto was right for all the handsomeness you've got Sasuke you're a complete idiot not even knowing that I'm a double agent tch pathetic.''_

Karin thought while she walked out and saw Jugo and Suigetsu leaning on a wall and seemed to be waiting for her.

''So what'd Uzukage-sama order this time Karin?'' Jugo asked while petting a bird on his right shoulder.

''We wait till the time of the invasion and then we reveal ourselves.'' Karin said

''Tch boring, why can't we just do it now I mean we're in their freaking base we could find were they are keeping the bijus and free them.'' Suigetsu whined.

''Suigetsu remember the plan we infiltrate learn all we have to then we strike… after all we're the Omega team and I for once want to make my cousin proud.'' Karin said.

The other two merely nodded and got off the wall following her down the corridors.

''I guess our second name make sense huh?'' Suigetsu said with a smirk.

''Yes team Kitsune, since we are deceiving them like a fox would its prey.'' Jugo responded

''_Soon I'll come home cousin and then we can be a family again… I can't wait to hug you aunt Kushina or my nieces and nephew.'' _

Karin thought while they disappeared deeper in the dark corridors.

Karin a double agent working for Naruto this whole time, how will this change the outcome of the invasion and the war? Well you'll have to stay tuned till next time friends.

* * *

_**AN: Hey guys and girls Grim here. Yes I know that I don't update weekdays but I will for you guys since I made you all wait.**_

_**So here is the next chapter for you guys…. and girls.**_

_**Next to be updated '**__**A Fallen Angels Dream' **__**or '**__**The True Slayer'**_

_**I don't know which would you guys prefer eh?**_

_**Send me a review or pm me before tomorrow so I can start working on it ok guys.**_

_**GrimReaper113 OUT!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Mages Of The Leaf**_

_**AN: So here is the next chapter as promised and I hope you guys read The True Slayer beforehand if not than here is the deal.**_

_**I have made a schedule that I hope to follow so here it is for those that only read this story.**_

_**Week 1: The True Slayer, The Mages Of The Leaf.**_

_**Week 2: A Fallen Angels Dream, The Once And Future King.**_

_**Week 3: Maybe The Dragon's Reborn, and some New Stories.**_

_**Week 4: Mini Vacation to gather my thoughts.**_

_**Then it will start all over again next month and hopefully that will be my schedule from now on. Only Week 3 will keep changing from now on to adjust for my new story ideas.**_

_**So yea and though I really hate to do this I have to put **__**The Dragon's Reborn**__** on adoption. Please don't hate me and Ferduran I am really sorry for doing this.**_

_**I just lost all inspiration for that story so if anyone is interested please contact Ferduran or me. All he and I ask is to please give credit where credit is due. **_

_**Anyways on with chapter 16**__**yay.**_

_**Disclaimer: Do I Really Need To Do This Every Time…. I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

_-Uzukage Office-_

Naruto was in his office talking to the new clan head about the way the academy was being handled.

''Naruto I really think the academy should switch up a bit in its teaching habits.'' Ino said making the others nod.

''Ok what do you guys have in mind?'' Naruto asked while leaning back in his chair.

''Well I we were thinking about having each new gennin team have at least one medic-nin to better insure their safe return from any mission.'' Kiba surprisingly said but everyone chucked it up to his sister being right next to him.

''Yes I agree with Kiba on this one Naruto beside how many times did we all go into battle and always come on majorly injured eh?'' Shikamaru asked

''Yes and if we can prevent that from happening to the new generation then we can safely produce more ninja to help train the next and not worry about attacks.'' Choji mumbled out while munching on a bag of chips.

''Ok well Shizune should be here any minute now to give me the report for this year's medic-nin student roster.'' Just when he finished that sentence, Shizune came walking in.

''Sorry I'm late but a little fight broke out in the Medical Academy so I had to break it apart.'' Everyone just nodded

''So how many students signed on for this course Shizune?'' Naruto asked

''Well apparently almost 3/4th of the student are Hyuga girls with the exceptions of the boys… so in total we have about 150 students a hundred are Hyuga and about 30 are either Yamanaka girls, Nara girls, and Kurama girls with the rest being civilian girls and of course your daughter Uzukage-sama.'' Shizune said while going over her copy of the roster while Naruto had the original.

Everyone was amazed that the Hyuga clan would be willing to go into the medical field knowing they were better made for fighting up close or going on espionage missions.

Hinata on the other hand was smiling at knowing her clan was finally changing from helping only themselves to trying to help others. Hanabi was just watching with a mixture of pride and disgust, pride because her clan being recognized as the most powerful clan now with the Uchiha clan gone. Disgust because her sister was the one leading the family and so she thought her clan would become weak over time.

''Well Hinata I must say I'm impressed with how the Hyuga clan would be so willing to join so thank you.'' Naruto said with a smile, which made Hinata blush.

Yes, she was still not over her crush over Naruto but she wouldn't overstep her boundary when she knew for a fact Naruto loved his girls.

''Y-you're we-welcome U-uzukage-s-sama.'' Hinata smiled while giving him a small bow at the waist. Hanabi just 'Hmph' and looked away from him.

''Well anyway those are some really good numbers and I will say that I will put into effect your plan Ino and have at least this year's graduating student have a medic-nin in all gennin teams.'' Naruto told her making her smile.

''Yes and we also heard that your daughter made friends with some people from the Ninja Academy already, are we to assume that those three will be put in the same team upon graduating.'' Shino asked him in his monotone voice.

''Well that is still to be seen since I have not had time to come up with a way to test their teamwork to see if they should stay together or not… now that I think about it I also have to think of a way for every academy student to be able to test their teamwork to see if they belong on the same team.'' Naruto told them

''How about a giant game of capture the flag eh Naruto?'' Shikamaru told him making everyone look at him.

''Excuse me what was that Shikamaru?''

''Yes a giant game of capture the flag with the student only able to have a three man cell to see who works well together and who doesn't… and the ones who don't mix we separate and place them with who we believe to be right for them and then hold the game once more to test their teamwork once more.'' Shikamaru explained.

''Expect nothing less from a Nara huh?'' Ino teased making him groan.

''A fine idea Shikamaru very well I will hold the very first Capture the Flag in two weeks anything goes but killing and seriously injuring a comrade how does that sound to you all.'' Everyone nodded finding it fair

''W-we should a-also replace t-the weapons w-with wooden ones t-to prevent s-serious injuries on accident.'' Hinata suggested

''Yes wouldn't want little kids throwing kunais and shurikens at each other now would we.'' Naruto laughed followed by all the clan heads with the exception of Hinata and Ino who covered their mouths and only giggled.

''Well I guess this ends this meeting for now so if you please show yourself out I can finally get back to my paperwork.'' Everyone bowed this time.

''Of course Uzukage-sama'' they all said at the same time before filing out one by one followed by their company which was the person most liking to succeed them should something happen to them.

After they left only Hinata and Shizune stayed since Hinata was his assistant and Shizune knew what he was going to do.

''Now then let's see what my cute little daughter is up to.'' Naruto whispered out while taking out his crystal ball.

The truth was that he had finished all his paperwork for today and tomorrow in record time to be able to do this. Shadow clone were truly a magnificent creation in the ninja world in his opinion.

'_hehehe eat that Old man, dad I have a secret weapon that you two never had to be able to finish my paperwork faster.'_

* * *

_-Medical Academy-_

The medical academy was a newly founded program made up by Shizune herself in honor of her late mentor Tsunade Senju. She had gone to the council and Naruto independently and had asked for funds to start a Medical Academy like the one Tsunade had once dreamed of.

Naruto had instantly agreed and made up a contract for construction and made it be sent to the council who then read it over and found it to be a great idea. Shizune had been thrilled at knowing that Tsunade's dream would come true and that every gennin team from now on would have a trained medic in their team.

Now in the middle of the classroom was Wendy sitting in a room of almost twenty girls with Carla in front of her. Wendy was nervous because of all the Hyuga's she could see in her classroom with only one maybe two Yamanaka's or Nara's.

''Hey you're the Uzukage's adopted daughter right?'' a random Hyuga asked sitting right next to her making Wendy jump a little in surprise.

''Y-yes I'm Wendy Uzumaki nice to meet you.'' Wendy said while bowing her head a little.

''I'm Mimi Hyuga I heard from some trusted friend that you embarrassed my brother back at the Ninja Academy, is that true'' Mimi asked

''Um w-whose your brother?''

''I guess you don't know huh… my brother is Leo Hyuga the supposed prodigy of the academy and the Hyuga clan ring a bell now?'' when she said that Wendy became a little scared thinking she would be like her brother.

''S-sorry if I insulted him I didn't mean it.'' Wendy apologized to her

All she received was giggling and she turned to see Mimi laughing and giggling her ass off.

''Sorry? Don't be my brother is a jerk, man I would have loved to see his face when you showed him up, just because of that I would love to be your friend Wendy.'' When Mimi said that Wendy was at a loss for words and simply smiled and nodded.

''Well I'll be seeing you around Wendy since in this class we are giving assigned seat I wouldn't get to comfy since the teacher will most likely give you a seat in the front of the class.''

With that Mimi, left and sure enough when the teacher entered she looked around and told Wendy to move to the front of the class to her new desk.

Class was challenging to Wendy since for an hour they had to take note about the human body and where the organs were located. After that, they were all given a small pig to dissect and write down one thing they found different in the pigs.

When the bell rang for lunch, Wendy felt a little sick at having to cut open a pig that she wasn't really hungry that is until she saw Fuu of all people waiting outside the Academy gates.

''Hey Wendy how's it going?'' Wendy was to surprise to answer right away.

''Wha-what are you doing here Miss Fuu?'' she answered her question with her own.

''Oh that I asked your father were your new school was when I went over and didn't see you in your old one… so want to go get some Ichiraku's Ramen with me again?'' Wendy would have said no but the moment she heard ramen she instantly agreed with stars in her eyes.

* * *

_-10 Minutes Later-_

Making their way to Ichiraku this time around was faster since they didn't have to deal with bullies or have to stop every five minutes. When they entered, they saw the place was pack with people.

''Wow looks like Ichiraku has become very popular huh?'' Fuu said

''Not really it's just that Naruto finally managed to make a contract for a ferry boat to take tourist of all place here so Uzushiogakure can make more income and hopefully get more missions.'' Ayame told them as she came up to them.

''I see wow good for you guys.'' Fuu said while smiling

''Yea with this we really needed some help since I can't do everything on my own… but we were able to hire some green gennin to help out here so come on we have a special table for the family members of our Uzukage.'' With that, Ayame led to their table.

On their way to their table, they saw about a dozen gennin running around the place either with plates of food or with notepads. Wendy began to wonder if she would have to do this when she graduated from the academy.

''Here we are so please take a sit and I'll send someone here to take your order soon ok.'' Both Fuu and Wendy nodded and sat down.

''So Wendy how is your first day of Medical training going?'' Fuu asked while taking a sip of the glass of water that a gennin came and left for them while they waited.

''Great but I just recently had to dissect a pig and that was a little gross but overall I feel like I'm learning a lot.'' Wendy told her with a huge smile.

''Yes the class is interesting even I have to admit that but the lesson they teach seem vulgar for my taste.'' Carla told them while walking over to the center of the table and sitting down while serving herself a little bit of water in cup that was as tall as she was.

''Well Medical training requires you to know all the human body parts and not be ashamed of what their call which includes the human reproductive system which I'm guess is what your referring to when you say vulgar right Carla?'' Fuu said making Carla turn away with the smallest tint of pink on her face.

Which got Fuu thinking about if cats could even blush or was that her eyes playing a trick on her.

''Hello and welcome to Ichiraku's Ramen how may I help you today?'' a voice snapped them back to reality.

Thy turned and saw a girl of about twelve or thirteen just standing there with a smile and a notepad out waiting to take their order.

''Yes I would love to order the fried fish with soy sauce with a little plate of milk please.'' Carla ordered making the girl blink at her.

''Are you a summon animal?'' The girls asked

''Well how rude of you to ask such a question now of all times.'' Carla huffed while turning away.

''No she's not a summons she is just a very special cat.'' Fuu told her making the girl nod.

''Anyways I would like two Miso ramen and one vegetable ramen please.'' The girl nodded while writing it down.

''I would like ten Miso and ten salt with five vegetable please.'' The girl just looked at her as if she was crazy.

''Don't ask she gets that from her father.'' Fuu informed the shocked girl.

''R-right well your order will be out soon.'' With that, the girl ran to give the order to the _chefs._

''Hey Wendy I asked your father if he would let me be your Jounin sensei when you graduate from the academy and I was hoping to get your feedback on that?'' Fuu asked while looking at her.

Wendy looked at her with surprise in her eyes and began to think what it would be like to have her as a Jounin sensei.

''I would love to have you as my teacher Miss Fuu but are you a Jounin right now?'' Wendy asked only to see a blushing Fuu rubbing the back of her neck.

''Well… no not yet but don't worry there is still two years before you graduate and I'm confident that by then I'll be a full fledge Jounin.'' Fuu said with confidence.

''Well if I do get to be your gennin student I will be happy.'' Wendy answered with a smile.

Lunch went smoothly after that with both talking about their day so far and about yesterday. When they finished they left with Fuu walking Wendy back to the Academy.

''Thank you for lunch Miss Fuu.'' Wendy bowed with Carla in her arms.

''No problem but anyways I won't be around for the next month or so since apparently your father is letting me go outside the village for a mission but don't worry when I return I'll take you out for more ramen.'' Fuu told her making Wendy a little sad at not seeing her for a month but cheering up immediately when she heard what she would do upon her return.

''Ok I'll be waiting.'' Wendy answered before running inside to avoid being late again.

With that Fuu, left to get ready for her month long mission with the others who would be going with her to protect her should the Akatsuki show themselves.

* * *

_-Uzukage Office-_

Naruto couldn't help but smile at how his daughter made a sister figure in Fuu much like how he made a brother figure in Iruka long ago.

''She reminds me a l-lot of you b-back in our a-academy day Naruto.'' Hinata said with a sincere smile on her face.

''Yes I know Hinata… by the way Hinata you should really talk to your sister concerning her attitude toward me and the other clan heads.'' Naruto said not taking his eyes off the crystal ball.

''I-I know but every time I try she i-ignores me.'' Hinata told him making Naruto sigh.

''I see well maybe I should have a little talk with her no?'' Hinata merely smiled and nodded.

''Well enough of this… now Shizune about the regeneration pill we've been working on how goes that?'' Naruto asked while putting away the crystal ball.

''We're still stuck in solving that little issue of how to make it heal the fatal wound right now.'' Shizune said sadly

''Well how about I give you some of my blood to study seeing as how I have a near regenerative healing ability granted to me by the Kyuubi.'' Naruto told them not at all scared of revealing it to Hinata seeing as how he had told the council long ago.

''That may help us to see how regeneration works first hand and hopefully we can mimic it to somehow make it work for our shinobi's.'' Shizune said while nodded her head at her thoughts.

''Well great just tell me when to head to the hospital to give you guys as much blood as you guys may need.'' Naruto told her

''Ok well I better head back to the Medical Academy, school is almost out and I did promise you to teach your daughter like Tsunade thought me no?'' Shizune said while giving him a smile.

''Right and Shizune Erza wanted me to remind you that she wants Wendy back before eight so she can do whatever homework the academy gives her and also to get a good night's sleep ok.'' Naruto said to the retreating Shizune while picking up a piece of paper that Hinata handed to him.

''Sure ok.'' Shizune said while leaving

* * *

_-Medical Academy after school-_

Wendy had just finished her school day and looked at the clock and saw that it was barely three in the afternoon. Just when she saw Mimi wave her over, she heard her name being called from behind.

''Wendy wait.'' She turned and saw Shizune walking up the road towards the academy.

''Yes auntie Shizune, I-I mean Headmistress.'' Wendy corrected herself when she remembered that Shizune was the one in charge of the whole academy as well as the Hospital.

''It's alright Wendy but did you forget about your lesson after school with me?'' Shizune asked her making Wendy gasp.

''I'm sorry I forgot… Carla can you fly home and tell mama and papa that I will come home late.'' Wendy asked the white cat on her head.

''Very well but make sure not to come home past eight you child?'' Carla told her making Wendy smile at her.

''Don't worry Carla she will only study with me for only three hours after school each day not that much… but on weekends she will stay for eight hours you hear Wendy.'' Wendy was not looking forward to those days but knew that if she wanted to be a powerful and great shinobi like her parents then she needed to do this.

''Right don't worry auntie I will give it my best and I won't let you down.''

''I know you won't, so come one we need to get started.''

''Bye Carla see you back home for dinner.'' Wendy waved back at her.

''Remember child that you have homework to do so don't be late!'' Carla shouted back seeing as Wendy was just about to enter back into the academy/Hospital.

All she got in return was a nod of the head before Wendy disappeared inside. With that Carla started her trip back to the Uzumaki compound by herself not that she minded, seeing as how the people nodded their head at her in respect for who she was apparently staying with.

When she entered the home, she found Temari sitting in the couch with her brothers and friend talking with the brown haired girl holding Vivian.

They paid her no mind so she kept on going to her shared room with Wendy. As she past the dining room, she saw both Kushina and Mavis setting the table and she saw Mira in the kitchen smiling and making food.

She then flew upstairs where she saw the door to Naruto's study slightly open and she could hear the voices of Erza and Naruto inside.

''Erza I already told you that Sasuke will come here as soon as I leave for the summit so in order to keep the family safe I'm leaving you here and taking Ur and Tayuya as my bodyguards.'' Naruto's voice was heard

''I understand that but what I don't understand is why you don't inform the other kages about Madara's little plan so that you five can hopefully stop all of this before it gets anymore worse.'' Erza's irritated voice sound out.

''For the same reason I haven't told the council… I'm afraid of this getting out and Madara somehow hearing about this and attacking earlier than expected… I wouldn't stand it if one of you got hurt when I knew I could stop it, so please Erza just stay here and protect everyone and make sure the plan goes accordingly so that we can at least take one pest out.'' Carla peeked through the crack in the door and saw Erza nod.

Carla not wanting to get in trouble for eavesdropping left to go to her room but was curious in knowing whom this Sasuke and Madara where and why they seemed to made even Naruto nervous.

Though she could see that Naruto wasn't afraid of them as if _he _knew he could _beat_ them if push came to shove. Which made her wonder why then hadn't he hunted them down for threatening his family.

That's when it hit her Naruto was afraid of them because was stronger than them or was he nervous of losing one of his family members. No Naruto was nervous of the outcome of his fight with them like if the world would end if he fought them or more like he knew the only way to beat them was to sacrifice himself.

This would give the poor cat much to think about for the next couple of days because she knew that if war broke out poor Wendy would most certainly be flung in the middle of it all.

* * *

_-Akatsuki HQ-_

Karin Uzumaki was currently walking down one of the many corridors/streets in the Rain Village making her way to a certain building in the center of the village. As she walked, she saw many people avoid looking at her for simply wearing the signature black cloak with red cloud patterns.

''Karin what have you been able to gather on that idiots village so far?'' Sasuke's voice asked making her look in front and look at him.

''Nothing considering I can't leave this place without a mission or permission from Pein-sama.'' Karin said making Sasuke scoff and turn around.

''The so called god of Ame… what a joke he wouldn't last a second against an Uchiha, why Madara insist on letting that weakling run the Akatsuki for him is beyond me.'' Sasuke arrogantly said aloud making many civilians fear Pein showing up.

The next thing Sasuke knew was him being pushed into the ground _hard_ by some unknown force making him spit out a _lot_ of blood from his mouth. Karin merely walked to the side and watched with boredom.

''I really don't care if your Madara's favorite but to disrespect Pein-sama is punishable by death.'' An angelic voice was heard making Karin look up only to see Konan coming down with Pein.

Sasuke was going to say something by never managed to say it since he suddenly found himself being pulled towards Pein at blinding speed. Sasuke tried to substitute himself with Karin to save himself but soon found a black rod pierced through his left shoulder preventing him from moving or mold chakra.

_**Human Path**_

The words were barely audible that Sasuke barely heard them but when he did, all he saw was Pein's hand fill his vision and then everything went black.

Karin looked on as she saw Sasuke drop to the floor like a used rag doll before she saw two black rods shoot toward his eyes destroying them instantly. Then all she saw was a swirling vortex appear in her line of sight immediately.

''Pein! What have you done!'' a very angry _Madara_ appeared in front of them.

''He should have known better than to disrespect his god and I didn't want anyone else to get their hand on those eyes ever again.'' Pein calmly said while finally touching ground.

Madara was about to say something more when he saw all of Ame looking at him and wondering why an _insect_ was speaking to their god like that. Knowing he couldn't say anything to him here, Madara decided to retreat for now.

''You will regret this _Nagato_ I swear.'' Madara whispered out with so much venom in his voice.

When he was gone, Pein looked towards Karin and both just stared at each other for a full ten minutes without saying a word until Konan broke the silence.

''We wish to speak with the _Uzukage_ and don't tell us you don't know what we're talking about since I marked you with one of my espionage paper jutsu long ago and know you've been contacting him and telling him about the movements of the Akatsuki.'' Konan said making Karin sweat just a little before answering.

''If you plan to capture my cousin than you might as well just kill me now because I won't do it.'' Karin said with so much confidence she surprised herself.

That's when she saw something being thrown at her and she caught it only to see a jar with _two_ pair of Sharingan eyes.

''T-this are…'' Karin couldn't finish because of her shock.

''Tell the Uzukage that this is payment for just a little bit of his precious time and also tell him I do not wish to fight all I wish is to merely speak nothing more.'' Pein said to her making her nod.

''Keep Madara off me for a month and I will set up the meeting just named where and when.'' Karin told him instantly sealing the jar in her right breast.

''Right before he gets to the Kage Summit I will speak to him I will show myself to him so he does not need to stop his traveling to wait for me.'' Pein said before he started to ascend into the tower behind him once more.

''As for Madara you don't have to worry he will be much to busy trying to find a different way to attack the Uzukage's village so go now and we will cover you and your team.'' Konan added before dispersing into sheets of paper.

When Karin saw them both leave, she rushed to her living space which she shared with the rest of the Omega team and told them. They were surprised to hear Sasuke had died at the hand of Pein but nothing else and soon they grabbed their stuff and dashed out of Rain.

Karin just had one thought in her mind and that was getting to her cousin before the Kage Summit, which was only one week away. She and her team where four day away but when they both saw Karin pump her legs with so much chakra they knew she wanted to get there earlier.

Will they be able to make it to the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools in time or will they be stopped before getting there? What will Naruto do if he gets his hand on both of Itachi's and Sasuke's Sharingan eyes?

You will have to wait and see until next time my friends.

* * *

_**AN: Yay I'm back bitches, and I know most of you are angry at me for the very long absent.**_

_**However, like I said in The True Slayer… I was fucking lazy and just couldn't be bothered to even lift a finger.**_

_**Now I'm back and ready for action until I get lazy again lol. However, I really hope that won't happen again hopefully or at least for a very long time.**_

_**What can I say I'm just a lazy person, but again here's the schedule for my updates hopefully.**_

_**Week 1: The True Slayer, The Mages Of The Leaf.**_

_**Week 2: A Fallen Angels Dream, The Once And Future King.**_

_**Week 3: Maybe The Dragon's Reborn, and some New Stories.**_

_**Week 4: Mini Vacation to gather my thoughts.**_

_**Then it will start all over again next month and hopefully that will be my schedule from now on. Only Week 3 will keep changing from now on to adjust for my new story ideas.**_

_**Once more, I'm sorry but I just lost all of my inspiration for **__**'The Dragon's Reborn'**__** and yes I know it has only one chapter but I just couldn't go on from that point.**_

_**Therefore, to whoever wishes to take it up for me please **__**PM**__** Ferduran or me and tell us and we will decide who take it up. **_

_**Again just please be certain to give credit where credit is due.**_

_**Anyways Review, Follow, and you guys know the rest….**_

_**GrimReaper113 OUT!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**The Mages Of The Leaf**_

_**AN: Hey everyone how's it going this fine Labor Day Monday for you all. I just need to say that I will probably be going on a small Hiatus again. **_

_**No not because I'm lazy but because I have some personal business to do. I don't know how long it will take but I will try very hard to maintain my schedule and if you see me skip one then it's because I was very busy that day.**_

_**So without any more interruptions let's get on with this chapter no?**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWE SHIT….**_

* * *

_-Last Time-_

''_We wish to speak with the Uzukage and don't tell us you don't know what we're talking about since I marked you with one of my espionage paper seal long ago and know you've been contacting him and telling him about the movements of the Akatsuki.'' Konan said making Karin sweat just a little before answering._

''_If you plan to capture my cousin than you might as just kill me now because I won't do it.'' Karin said with so much confidence she surprised herself._

_That's when she saw something being thrown at her and she caught it only to see a jar with two pair of Sharingan eyes._

''_T-this are…'' Karin couldn't finish because of her shock._

''_Tell the Uzukage that this is payment for just a little bit of his precious time and also tell him I do not wish to fight all I wish is to merely speak nothing more.'' Pein said to her making her nod._

''_Keep Madara off me for a month and I will set up the meeting just named where and when.'' Karin told him instantly sealing the jar in her right breast._

''_Right before he gets to the Kage Summit I will speak to him I will show myself to him so he not need to stop his traveling to wait for me.'' Pein said before he started to ascend into the tower behind him once more._

''_As for Madara you don't have to worry he will be much to busy trying to find a different way to attack the Uzukage's village so go now and we will cover you and your team.'' Konan added before dispersing into sheets of paper._

_When Karin saw them both leave, she rushed to her living space each she shared with the rest of the Omega team and told them._

* * *

_-Now-_

Naruto was just now leaving his home early to head to the office and get a jump on the day. It had been three days since he had that talk with Erza in his study back home.

However, he hadn't heard anything from Karin yet and the Kage summit was now three days away. Of course, he was going to leave today if he wanted to make on time.

Naruto was beginning to worry for his cousin wondering why she hadn't contacted him yet.

''Lord Uzukage!'' an ANBU called out while landing in a kneeling position in front of him.

''Yes what is it wolf?'' Naruto asked him with a raised eyebrow.

''Sir we picked up one chakra signature heading our way, it seems to be female and from what our scouts have provided seems to be on the brink of death sir but seems determined to make here… what are your orders sir?'' Wolf asked while bowing his head.

''Get her here immediately if she is in this condition than whatever she has to say is of vital importance so send out 4 dozen men to protect her now!'' Naruto yelled out making the ANBU bow and disappear immediately.

With that, Naruto rushed to the hospital where he knew they would bring this person in. When he got there, he rushed up to Shizune's office to tell her about it.

''Shizune! I need your help now.'' Shizune looked up and saw Naruto in front of her.

''S-sure but what's the rush?''

''My ANBU detected a injured woman out in our borders and are now on their way to bring her here but I need you to oversee her healing personally.'' Naruto told her making her nod.

''Right I'll prep a room immediately and have everything ready for her arrival!'' Shizune said while jumping to her feet and running out of her office to get everything ready.

Naruto waited for any news from either ANBU or Shizune but got his wives coming towards him instead.

''Huh Erza, Mavis, Mira, Temari what are you guys doing here and with Wendy shouldn't you be in school?'' Naruto asked them.

''How can we when we saw almost forty ANBU rush out of the village at blinding speeds, Naruto honey what's going on?'' Mira asked while hugging Yorokobi closer towards herself.

''ANBU found a girl on our borders just now and said that she was in a fatal condition but was still trying to get here so I instantly assumed that whatever this girl is trying to get here for is worth dying over.'' Naruto informed them making Wendy and the newly arrived Kushina, Ur, Fuu and Tayuya widen their eyes.

''For this one person to risk so much to tell us something… oh god Naruto do you think it could be Karin?'' Kushina instantly asked.

She got her answer in the form of the door slamming open and in came the ANBU team with a heavily bleeding Karin. Naruto and the others that knew what she looked like were left in shock at the state Karin was in.

She looked like she had just gotten out of a war zone with how she was missing her right arm all the way to her elbow. She had third degree burns on her left leg and stomach, and many bruises here and there. She seemed to have a deep cut going from her left breast to where the burn mark was on her stomach.

''KARIN!'' Kushina screamed while running towards her.

Naruto stopped her though and immediately got in front of her.

''Take her to Shizune now! I want her saved you hear so don't stop until she is stable!'' Naruto screamed making the ANBU nod and rush toward the emergency room.

Naruto and the others went up to the emergency room and sat in the waiting room waiting to hear news. Naruto was leaning on the wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Kushina was sitting down with her arms in a prayer like fashion and while praying for Karin. Tayuya and Ur not knowing Karin that much just stood silently by Kushina for moral support should she need it.

Naruto's wives were also sitting down and were trying to distract themselves with their children. Wendy and Carla were by Mira's side just sitting and not saying a word at all.

One hour turned to two and then three and they had yet to hear anything Wendy just looked at her parents and grandmother and their friends and saw them all getting even more worried.

Fuu who had left them since it wasn't her business had come back about an hour ago and now stood by Wendy's side. Just when Tayuya was going to say they should get something to eat the doors to the emergency room opened up.

Shizune covered in blood came out with a tired expression on her face swiping sweat off her forehead.

''Shizune what happened please tell me Karin's going to be alright?'' Kushina asked her.

''Yes she will be all right for the most part but her career as a ninja is over unfortunately.'' Shizune told her making them all flinch.

''What do you mean Shizune?'' Ur decided to ask for everyone else.

''We had to remove her entire right arm due to infection, he left leg was useless with the burn and it also seemed to have been broken, we also found shards of metal inside her which tells us that she was pretty close to an exploding kunai at the time.'' Shizune explained. ''She also had countless broken bone throughout her body plus internal bleeding and a bit of poison in her system, whoever was after her didn't want her alive that's for sure.'' Shizune finished.

''Sasuke… I'll bet anything it was him who did this to her.'' Naruto said with the illusion on his eyes having dropped and his red Rinnegan eyes flaring as well as his entire magic and chakra spilling out of his body making the hospital shake uncontrollably.

To the shock of everyone present they witness the windows of the hospital shatter while the walls began to crack.

* * *

_-Unknown Location- -Madara-_

Madara was currently sitting on the body of one Jugo with Suigetsu in front of him both dead.

''Did you really believe I wouldn't find out about your little betrayal hmm?'' Madara began before falling to his knees when a huge amount of power washed over him.

''Wha-what the hell is this power!'' Madara screamed for once actually scared.

''Ehehehe seems like… K-karin made it to t-the Uzukage after all... y-your day's are- Ugh.'' Suigetsu began only to have Madara stab him with his own sword.

'_If the Kyuubi brat is this powerful I need to find a way to finish him now before he gets any more powerful.'_

With that, Madara left to try to and find a way to take Naruto out as soon as possible.

* * *

_-Ame, Pein's Office-_

Nagato and Konan were currently talking about how to best approach Naruto when their meeting was to be.

''Nagato why do you wish to speak with his boy, is he not one of the Akatsuki's target?'' Konan asked him.

''Indeed he is Konan but I have also recently found out that he is also my little cousin much like Karin is so I wish to talk to him and get to know him to see if our method of achieving peace is the right one or if what Jiraya-sensei said was true and that Naruto really is the true child of prophecy and not me.'' Nagato explained.

''But still I think…'' Konan wasn't able to finish her sentence since they both felt Naruto's power although less giving their distance.

''Wha-what colossal power this is… a-and it seems to be coming from the direction of Uzushiogakure.'' Konan announced with sweat starting to come down her face.

''It would seem that this answers my question about who would be stronger him or me… and it would seem I would severely lose in a one on one fight against you Naruto Uzumaki.'' Nagato said while looking in Naruto's direction.

Konan didn't say anything because even she knew Nagato would lose if Naruto had this much power at his command.

* * *

_-Naruto &amp; Friends-_

Everyone in the village was on their knees from the sheer pressure of Naruto's power and in the hospital Naruto's family was looking at Naruto in fear. Wendy couldn't believe her father had this much power and Carla was shivering for all she saw when she looked at Naruto was a demons face that resembled a fox.

Mira, Erza, Mavis, Temari, and even Tayuya walked up to him and placed their hands on his back. They were the least affect given that they had already felt his power and knew that this wasn't even 80% of his full power.

''Naruto calm down your scaring the children.'' Mavis's calm voice broke through his anger and started to sooth him.

After about two minutes, Naruto had calmed down enough to speak without accidently destroying something.

''Shizune when will she wake up?'' Naruto asked completely serious.

''She's awake now, which I'm surprised seeing as she was unconscious when she got here… but apparently she wishes to speak to with you Naruto kept saying it's important.'' Shizune told him while leading him to another room.

When they entered, they saw Karin on the bed just looking at the ceiling with no emotion.

''Karin how are you feeling?'' Naruto asked when he was in front of her.

Karin just looked at him before the tears started to fall from her eyes.

''Na-naruto I-I tried b-but Madara came a-after us w-we didn't stand a chance.'' Karin cried out making Naruto go to her and hug her gently to not hurt her anymore.

''Madara did this what happened to Sasuke?'' Erza asked quietly.

''Pein killed him.'' Karin told them making everyone look at her in surprise.

''He also gave me a payment.'' Karin told them making them confused.

''Payment?'' Kushina asked.

''Y-yea cousin over my right breast I have an Uzumaki sealing array open it and in there is the payment.'' Karin said not being able to move her right hand since she knew it was gone and her left was in a cast.

Naruto did as told and moved her hospital garment just enough to expose the seal and then bit his finger to draw blood and swiped it on it. A poof later, a jar appeared and the content made everyone but the Earth landers eyes widen.

''What are those eyes?'' Mira asked a little disgusted.

This of course made Wendy run to the trashcan and puke out her breakfast along with Carla of course.

''Karin what is this?'' Naruto asked not taking his eyes of the pair of Sharingan.

''Those eyes belonged to Sasuke and Itachi I presumed… I only know the one belong to Sasuke I'm not too sure about the other though.'' Karin explained while looking at him.

''This is his payment he will return the Sharingan to you in exchange for a little bit of your time when you make your way to the Summit he will find you so you don't have to stop at any location on your way and risk being late to the Summit.'' Karin told him.

''I see and can he be trusted Karin?'' Erza asked. However, Kushina answered her question.

''Pein… is a Uzumaki like us but at the same time he's not because of the Rinnegan in him, this makes him different than us no you're not different Naruto, his Rinnegan is not Natural unlike yours so I'm guessing either they were transplanted into him as a child or someone found a way to forcibly mutate his and those things were the result.'' Kushina told them.

''How do you know this mother?'' Naruto asked quite curious.

''I've met him but with his current power and chakra is no challenge to you son so you don't have to worry about him, Madara on the other hand you do have to worry his power is unknown so there is the possibility that he may have something under his sleeve.'' Kushina told them.

''Madara isn't who he says he is Aunt his power is way lower than Pein so I'm guessing his lying about being Madara.'' Karin told them.

This made them all think about whom could possibly be behind the mask if the legendary ninja himself wasn't.

Naruto just began to formulate a plan to take care of this fake Madara but in the meantime, Naruto had more pressing matters to attend to.

''As much as this is interesting Karin needs to rest and Tayuya, Ur and me need to get ready for this meeting with Pein and the Kage Summit.'' Naruto told them.

''B-but…'' Kushina couldn't say another word since Naruto raised his hand for silence.

This showed them that he wasn't their husband and son right now but the Uzukage of the Village Hidden in the Whirlpool.

''I know but informing the Kage's right now is far more important if we wish to finish off this copycat.'' Naruto said while going over to Karin and kissing her forehead.

''Get well soon cousin because I'm not letting quit being a ninja just yet.'' Naruto told her making Karin smile softly.

''Aye, Uzukage-sama.'' Karin smiled while drifting off to slumber because of all the drugs.

''Shizune I want you to give her one of the prototype regeneration pills and monitor her progress… I have a feeling if anyone can make it work it will be my Uzumaki cousin.'' Naruto said before leaving with Tayuya and Ur right behind him.

''Do you two have everything ready?'' Tayuya was the one who responded for them.

''Fuck yea, we've had all this shit ready since yesterday so come on I wish to see all those shitheads faces when they see me strut my stuff into their little get together.'' Tayuya smirk making them smile.

''It would seem the world will learn why an Uzumaki is to be considered a very frightening enemy for sure.'' Ur nudged his shoulder making him nod but smile no less.

They walked to the front gate where the council and the rest of his friends were waiting for him.

''Good luck in the Summit Lord Uzukage, we wish you a safe trip as well as a safe return.'' Hinata said while bowing to him will Hanabi bowing as well sporting a bruise on the side of her face.

''W-what she said.'' Hanabi muttered out only to have Hinata nudge her shoulder making Hanabi sigh.

''I-I wish to formally apologize for acting like a spoiled brat to you Lord Uzukage and I am looking forward to you reign.'' Hanabi said while bowing once more to him.

''I accept your apology firecracker.'' Naruto chuckled out making Hanabi blush bright red before she started to throw kunais at him making him and the girls run away laughing.

''That Naruto never changes eh Akamaru?'' Kiba said while rubbing his friends' belly.

''Arf'' Akamaru barked out.

''Well he would have made it to where he is right now if he acted like everyone else eh Kiba.'' Ino responded while turning back toward the village with her most likely successor right behind her holding in her giggles.

''Bite me Yamanaka-dono.'' Kiba grinned out making all his friends laugh.

''Well let get to work guys after all with Naruto gone I'm temporally in command… what a drag.'' Shikamaru said aloud while smoking a cigarette.

''Well what shall we do eh Shika.'' Choji asked him.

''I swear if you say lay down and watch the clouds I will ask Erza-sama to hurt you really bad.'' Hinata surprising let told him with that too sweet smile they had all seen on one white haired she-devil one to many times.

''R-right well Naruto gave me some last minute instructions to follow so we'll start with those… for this orders I'm gonna need to speak with the Aburame, Inuzuka, and Hyuga clans head so follow me to the office please.'' Shikamaru said before quickly leaving not wanting to stay next to a very surprising mature Hinata.

Everyone knew that Hinata had gone to Kushina, Erza and the rest of Naruto's wives to get advice on how to overcome her shyness.

Let us just say Erza had some…_ ahem …_very interesting pieces of lesson for her and leave it at that. However, what they did know was that it somehow involved strawberry cheesecake and handcuff. What the handcuffs were for they dared not ask her for fear of getting their ass kicked since it appeared to be a _very_ sensitive subject to her.

Naruto has left for the Summit Karin is back home and Madara is plotting something for Naruto. What could the lunatic possibly have up his sleeve that could make Naruto fall before him? You people will have to wait and see until next time my lovely fans.

* * *

_**AN: Hey everyone I know not my usual updating period but I wasn't able to finish this on the weekend. So here it is and I hope you guys will be able to enjoy it.**_

_**So anyways I have another poll for you guys.**_

_**Should Konan leave and join Naruto's harem?**_

_**Yes?**_

_**No?**_

_**It is up to you guys and the next on my schedule is The Fallen Angels Dream and The Once and Future King.**_

_**So be on the lookout for those ok.**_

_**Please Review, Follow, and you guys know the rest…**_

_**GrimReaper113 OUT!**_

_**Oh my god before I forget please head over to Redakai12's profile and check out The Twin Dragons.**_

_**It's brand new but full with lot of potential so please swing by and give him some support for me. Thank you and have a great night I think or have a great morning I have no idea what time it is in your end.**_

_**PEACE!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**The Mages Of The Leaf**_

_**AN: Hey everyone Reaper113 here with another chapter of this story.**_

_**So without any further interruptions let's get to it ok…**_

_**Chapter 18 is now beginning so please be seated.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHIT!**_

* * *

_-Unknown Road-_

They had traveled none stop for the last two days making excellent they were about an hour away from their destination. However, they were a whole day early for the meeting so they stay in a small town waiting for their guest.

"FUCK!" was the yell of one very cold Tayuya.

"Calm down Tayuya." Ur said not wearing anything but some black spandex sports bra and shorts.

"How the fuck can you wear that and not feel this fucking freezing cold!" Tayuya yelled out.

"The glory of being an Ice-Make Wizard is that I have to basically live in this kind of weather and well I'm used to it by now." Ur said casually.

"Well I'm not an Ice-maker so fuck off with your bullshit story." With that, she flipped her off.

"Enough both of you our guest is here." Was the voice of Naruto as he looked to the right side of the room to see a piece of paper fly in.

As it flew around the room, it landed on Naruto's lap where he was able to see that it had a mouth on it.

"Pein wishes to speak with you on the forest to the east so if you would please follow me I'll show you our location." The mouth said before folding itself into a small paper airplane.

They got up and follow it with Tayuya running back inside to grab her sweater, blanket and her cloak.

As she caught up to them she saw them walking instead of tree hopping something she was grateful for right now.

They followed her for about an hour into the forest and came face to face with a tree made entirely out of paper. Naruto placed his hand on it and made it part with a pulse of his charka.

Inside the room stood two people, one was an attractive blue haired woman standing to the right of a man in a machine.

The man looked old and crippled while having his lower body in a giant machine with four legs. His arms and hands with in a crucified position with black rods that looked to be coming out of his back.

"N-naruto Uzumaki… it's so nice t-to finally meet you… my name is N-nagato Uzumaki or better known as Pein leader of the Akatsuki." Nagato said while looking at him in the eyes.

"Yes I heard about you from my mother… Now tell me what you came to tell me I have a meeting to get to in an hour." Naruto told him with his own Rinnegan eyes coming to life making Nagato widen his eyes and the woman to back up a little.

"You have the same eyes as Nagato… how?" the woman asked scared and curious at the same time.

Scared because fighting him would mean certain death and curious because never in the history of shinobi had there ever, _ever_ been a case of _two _Rinnegan wielders appearing at the same time.

"That is not what we came to discuss now is it… um what's your name?" Naruto asked her tilting his head and putting up an innocent face making Konan blush if only a microscopic one.

"Her name is Konan… and you are correct that is truly not what I have summoned you for… what I wish to know is why do you fight us Nine-tails?" Nagato asked him.

"Why I fight is rather simple… what does everyone fight for in the end Nagato?" a question for a question is what Nagato received.

"Peace, power, and worship."

"Wrong but yet right at the same time." This confused both Konan and Nagato for how could he be both wrong and right.

"You are correct in the aspect that we fight for peace, but wrong in the others… some don't fight for power they fight for the strength to keep on protecting those they love, some don't fight for worship they fight for acceptance where they once only knew loneliness."

Everyone just heard him out knowing he was speaking mostly about himself in that little speech.

"Peace is what we all strive for in the end but in a world were shinobi's rule peace is something that will never happen unless people like you and me unite for the betterment of this flawed and disgusting race called humans." They looked on in wonderment at how someone so young could be so wise.

"You have realized that it was I who killed Jiraya-sensei right?" Nagato asked him.

"I could've killed you and Konan about a hundred times over since opening the paper tree… but I didn't because unlike you I haven't forgotten my master's lessons." Naruto told him while glaring at him with no rage in his eyes-only pity.

"Why do you continue to believe him even though you yourself said he was wrong?" Nagato angrily questioned not understanding this young man.

"I never said for once that he was wrong, I said that this race is wrong… Jiraya new this and sought a way to end the violence in this race and thought of ways he could stop it to bring even a miniscule amount of peace."

"What did he find out?" Konan asked him.

"He found that the only way to stop the fighting is to stop the shinobi's but to do that would be unthinkable."

"So instead he entrusted me with finding a better way to bring peace as the true child of prophecy."

Both Konan and Nagato looked at each other before Nagato looked at him with for the first time in a long time wearing a smile.

"That is exactly what I wanted to hear Naruto Uzumaki… now I wish to ask you for a favor?" Nagato hesitantly asked.

"Depending on the favor I will oblige." Naruto replied while crossing his arms.

"I wish for you to teach us about true peace while we are here in the summit take Konan as you bodyguard and say she was a spy for you if you must." Naruto and his bodyguards were shocked at his favor.

"What would be the point in this Nagato?"

"I will revive those who died because of my attack back in the leaf." When he said this Naruto looked at him before sighing.

"You will still be held accountable for your action back in Uzu by working as one of my ninja if that is all right with you." Naruto told them making them sweat drop.

"You do know I will die after I bring back everyone right?" he asked for once the thought of him being retarded coming to mind.

Konan for the first time in a long time giggled which then turned into full-blown laughter making Nagato look at her before smiling softly at her.

"It seems you also forgot he also wield the Rinnegan Nagato." Konan told him after calming down.

Nagato for his part wanted to take one of his hands out of his mechanic devise and face palm himself at that.

"I forgot… very well than _Uzukage-sama_ what would your first order for us be hmm?" Nagato sarcastically asked him.

"Keep that up Nagato and I'll make you teach at the academy." Naruto said with a smirk making him sweat a little and nod before whispering an apology.

"Very well than please bring them all back to life and as soon as you're done I will bring you back to life and send you to the village with Tayuya ok." Naruto told him making him nod.

Before their eyes, Nagato went through a series of hand signs before landing on the ram sign. After he saw Nagato's upper body fall, he went over and took Nagato out of the machine.

Konan watched with soft eyes since even though she knew Naruto would bring him back it was still hard to see her longtime friend die.

After about ten minutes, Naruto got up from his position on the paper wall and went over to Nagato to revive him.

Naruto went through the same hand signs and whispered out his technique out.

"_**Rinne Rebirth"**_ everyone than was greeted to the sight of the king of hell appearing in front of Nagato's body and pulling him into his mouth with his tongue?

Konan watch with anxiety as the head of the king of hell chewed her friend for about ten seconds before opening his mouth. Out came a still old and crippled Nagato with frail but usable legs.

Konan watched as he stumbled for a bit before falling over from not using his legs in a long time.

"A little help here Konan." Nagato said while sticking his right hand in the air.

Konan after coming back to her senses rushed towards him to pick him up while apologizing for not catching him.

"You know I would have thought the king of hell would cure your injuries?" Naruto asked while applying his genjutsu over his eyes once more.

"No this injuries are not normal they were made by the Gedo Statue so as long as it's around I will remain like this."

"Can't you do something about them though I mean you do have the fucking eyes of the fucking sage don't you?" Tayuya asked while rubbing herself trying to stay warm.

"I would need to drain the life force of someone and I don't know what that would do to the person."

"Depends how you take it." Ur said making herself known.

"What do you mean Ur?" question Naruto while raising his eyebrow.

"Well if he drains it the right way can't he make someone younger?" Ur asked.

"What would be the point in that eh?" Nagato didn't see the logic in making someone younger.

"Well why don't we look for someone who wishes to be young again, you can tell them you can make it come true it's a win-win for both sides." Ur explained.

"Admit it you just want to be young again don't you?" Tayuya told her with a sly mark that got her a hard smack in the back of her head knocking into the ground.

"Then a lot of people would find out and come to me to do the same making me run the risk of also de-aging to far." Nagato told her that made her realize just that.

"Then try it on me Nagato." Everyone was surprised when Konan was the one who said that.

"Konan a-are you sure you want this?" a shocked Nagato asked her not believing his closest and only friend.

"Yes Nagato I want you to be able to see this new world come to life and you can't very well do that in your condition now can you?"

Everyone stayed quiet until they saw Nagato's right hand go for her head before anyone could say anything they saw Konan glow green as well as Nagato.

For five long minutes, Naruto and Ur were witnessing firsthand the power of the Rinnegan. They saw as Konan was slowing getting closer to Naruto's age while they saw Nagato's injuries heal and they were witness to his hair gaining once more it vibrant red color, which had previously become white from him using the **'Rinne Rebirth'.**

When it was finished, Nagato stood up, flexed his arms, and jumped on his newly healed legs.

"My god I forgot how good it felt to use my own arms and legs like this." Nagato said aloud while throwing punches at invisible enemies.

"Great to hear Nagato." the once monotone voice of Konan was replaced with a slightly higher pitched one and when they turned towards her Naruto's and Nagato's jaw dropped.

In her place was a seventeen-year-old Konan but that wasn't what made Naruto and Nagato's jaw drop. No what did make their jaws drop was the fact that now her old clothes were too big for her and they were falling off her.

The scene they watched was her Akatsuki's cloak on the floor being too big for her and her body suit to slip off her right side exposing her right breast.

Nagato and Naruto blushed seeing that even though she was seventeen her breast still seemed to be around the same size only perkier.

"What are you two staring at eh?" the next thing made Nagato be blown back by his first ever massive nose bleed.

Konan crossed her arms under her breast making the other slip out and push them both up further making them noticeable. Naruto for his part merely coughed into his arms used to seeing four beautiful women he had the pleasure of calling his wives.

"Um… _'Ahem'… _your clothes." Naruto said making her blink.

"Wow I never knew of a girl who was a pretty pink color like you Ehehehe." Ur giggled out.

When Konan heard that, she froze and her face grew ten shades of red before looking down and seeing her tight body suit had become loose in some parts. For the first time in her life, Konan screamed out and out of instinct slapped Naruto across the face.

"I ain't even mad." Naruto said while making sure to have burned that image into his mind forever.

"Here wear this I'm sure it'll fit since you seem to be the same size as Tayuya here." Ur told her while handing her Tayuya's sweater and spare Uzu ANBU uniform she always had on her.

"T-thank you." She shyly said while making a paper dome around herself and changing.

Once she was done, she looked on to see both Nagato and Naruto on the floor just staring at the ceiling quite content after seeing her like that.

"Are you finished Konan?" Naruto asked while getting up with his eyes closed just in case.

"Y-yes."

"Good now Nagato you and Tayuya will head straight for Uzu and look for my mother who should be getting ready to repel _Madara's_ attack, while Ur and Konan come with me to the Summit." With that, all three nodded since Tayuya was still out cold.

They went outside with Nagato carrying Tayuya like a sack of potatoes with Konan on Narutos' left still blushing a little and Ur just smiling.

"Though I am a Uzumaki I still don't know how to get to Uzu and how to bypass it security seal yet Naruto?" he told him while standing in front of him waiting for an answer.

This came in the form of him biting his left thumb and going through hand signs while screaming out his technique.

"**Summoning Technique: Sky Dragon!"**

Out of the plume of smoke came a huge white male dragon roaring at them showing off his mighty roar.

"**What may I do for you Uzukage-sama?" **

Konan and Nagato were left speechless since even with his Rinnegan he could never summon a fucking dragon.

"I need you to take Tayuya and my new subordinate back to Uzu to my mother as they will assist in the upcoming battle." Naruto calmly spoke making the dragon bow a little at him.

"**As you wish Uzukage-sama we the dragon race live to serve the Uzukage." **

With that, he extended his wing to Nagato on board with Tayuya still on his shoulder peacefully asleep.

Soon when Nagato was on and had, placed Tayuya down the dragon took off to the sky heading for Uzushiogakure.

"Ur I need you to leave an Ice clone with me and head toward the ruins of the leaf and lead them to Uzu… oh and Kill Danzo while putting this on him which will transfer control of his root ninja to me." Naruto told her while handing her a four kunais.

"Also here put this on you if what I remember correctly from what Kōsuke told me then you will need this to stop Danzo from using his stolen Sharingan on you... just throw those four kunais in a square and Danzo won't be able to use his Sharingan.''

Ur would have denied such a mission but she knew why he asked her to do it. Danzo was a very dangerous man from what both Kushina and Naruto have told her and the last thing they needed right now was him trying to control Uzushiogakure.

"I don't like this mission but I'll do it for lady Kushina and you." Ur said while making an ice clone.

Naruto then summoned another dragon but smaller and had her fly her quickly as possible to the ruins of the leaf.

"Ok let's go you three we're burning daylight!" Naruto loudly announced while taking to the tree since they were only about two hours away and with full speed, they could make it in thirty minutes flat.

* * *

_-Leaf Remains-_

Back in the leaf all those that had died were slowly getting up and wondering what happened to make them be forcibly dragged back from death.

Tsunade just looked around the crater while slowly walking towards other to make sure they were fine and not wounded.

As she walked around, she saw the elders plus Danzo just sitting down while also looking around.

"Danzo, Homura, Koharu how are you three alive, I saw a Pein ripped your souls from your bodies?" Tsunade asked them making them look at her.

"We were just wondering the same thing Tsunade." Koharu said.

Before they could continue, Danzo was force to jump away from them while seeing what looked like ice spears hit were he once sat.

Tsunade though took this as an attack on her to along with the other elders and all three of them got in fighting position. They all saw as four kunais struck the ground in a square formation around Danzo before they saw them glow.

That when they saw a woman of average height with a slim, curvaceous figure. They also noticed her irises were black and she kept her dark purple hair at chin length. She also had her hair quite unkempt, cascading down the sides of her face and covering her ears. Only a few strands of her hair hung down her temple, some falling between her eyes.

She wore a short, tan jacket with a dark brown collar and cuff and two breast pockets. The pockets could be closed by buttoning the small flaps above them to their front. She left her jacket open to reveal a maroon tube top below it, partially exposing her midriff. She wore a pair of black jeans and a belt with a scaly design and metal buckle. A pair of simple brown shoes completed her outfit.

Tsunade wondered who this woman was but then noticed her make a hand sign and a barrier appeared around Danzo and herself. Danzo looked on in indifference not worrying about the barrier or her thinking she was no threat.

"So you're the famous Danzo the princess cursed with all her might huh… funny you don't look that tough to me." Ur said while smirking at him.

Danzo said nothing but instead snapped his left hand but was mildly surprised when the barrier stopped his Root ninja.

"Don't bother old man since as we speak these four kunais are taking commands of your Root ninja and giving that control to their new leader." Tsunade, the elders, and Danzo were surprised when they heard this.

This also made Danzo angry with someone taking control from him instead of the other way around.

"Pray tell me girl who this new leader could possibly be?" Danzo asked wanting to know who he had to kill next.

"The Uzukage."

When she said this Danzo for once, widen his eyes never imagining Uzu would ever come back.

Tsunade was actually surprised that the place her grandmother was from was back and with a kage no less.

"What right does your _Uzukage_ have to send you here to steal from us the leaf does he want a war on his hands." Tsunade asked her.

"He has all the right to do as he pleases with you because he was once a leaf ninja before Pein's attack."

As Ur finished she got in battle position with her right hand in a fist while her left hand was spread out on top of her right. Danzo not knowing what she was doing merely watched her, which he soon found out, was a terrible idea.

"**ICE-MAKE: VOLCANO ERUPTION!" **the next thing they all saw was a giant hole appear from under Danzo who soon found out how dangerous this woman really was.

Everyone thought all she did was make a giant hole but that soon changed when from the hole a huge pillar of ice came rushing out before erupting in all direction cutting Danzo up pretty good in the process.

"**ICE MAKE: ICE CANNON!"**

As Danzo was in the air, he heard her announce her next attack and was soon forced to dodge projectiles from her as well, from what looked like an ice made weapon.

Danzo was impressed with her abilities, wondered who this woman was, and was she learned these techniques from and where he could obtain them as well.

'_Why isn't my Sharingan working on her or my arm for that matter?'_

Danzo thought while discretely looking at his right hand before Ur broke him from his thoughts.

"You know you shouldn't have let Kōsuke see that little Sharingan of your right?"

Danzo for once was surprised that someone could evade his detection skill and get behind him with little effort.

"I see so that's why my abilities aren't working huh that damn frog told you… I knew I should have killed it instead."

Before every one's eyes, Ur started to strike Danzo repeatedly that when she went to deliver the final blow did she announce her technique.

"**ICE BLADE: SEVEN SLICE DANCE!" **with that everyone was saw Danzo fall to the ground with his right arm severed from his body and his right eye was gauged out.

Ur made sure to get as many vital organs as possible the elders and Tsunade watched as Danzo hit the floor and stayed there unmoving. Ur than went to the severed arm and froze it along with the eye she took as well.

"Maybe Shizune can use this?" Ur questioned herself.

The mere mention of Shizune's name made Tsunade widen her eyes before she saw the barrier drop.

"Leaf shinobi arrest her for her crimes against the village!" Homura yelled out.

When Tsunade saw, the ninja go for the kill they were surprised when Ur stood up and flared her power.

"Leaf shinobi I Ur Milkovich here by take command of you by orders of the Uzukage Naruto Uzumaki stand down or you will be put down!" when the shinobis heard this they were surprised.

The elders couldn't believe their ears when this woman said that the nine-tails brat had become a kage.

"What do you mean Naruto is the Uzukage shouldn't he be the Hokage?!" Tsunade questioned.

"Everything will be explained back at Uzu by his acting in advisor since Naruto is currently busy and is out of the village but…" to Tsunade's surprise she saw this woman go through the hand sign for a summoning but couldn't feel no charka being molded.

"**Summoning Technique: Artic Owl!"**

Everyone saw a white owl the size of the Hokage monument appears with its head in a 360-degree angle.

"**Yes Lady Ur?" **the owl question while finally looking at her.

"Help me transport these people to Uzu will yea Lilica." Ur patted her feathers making the owl shake herself to fluff it out more.

"**As you wish but I will need you to summon my brother and sister for this job." **

Ur merely nodded before going through the same process to summon Lilica's brother and sister. After another plume of smoke, two more owls that are snow-white appeared around the same size as the first.

"Alright Lilica, Kookie, and Fen time to move this people to Uzu." Ur announce before hoping on Lilica's head with Tsunade following her.

"**Yes Lady Ur!"** all three owls responded to her before letting everyone get on them.

Ur stayed on top of Lilica while Tsunade ordered everyone to get on and to watch over until everyone was safely on board the owls.

"Alright everyone's on Ur." Tsunade said while sitting back down.

"Alright let's get out of here Lilica I still need to return to Naruto-sama and quick." Ur said while the owls nodded and took off the ground.

* * *

_-Naruto, Kage Summit Location-_

Naruto and Konan had gotten to the location quickly considering they also had an ice clone that could not travel as fast at the original for some reason.

"Halt state your business for coming here stranger?" A man decked in full armor asked while looking at him he presumed.

"I am the Uzukage and I have come for the Kage Summit Samurai." Naruto informed him while the Samurais instantly making ways for him and his escorts to pass by.

"Please forgive me Uzukage-sama I meant no disrespect but considering everyone here thought you were older we had no clue it was you." The Samurai said wile bowing a little in forgiveness.

"It's fine but may we please enter I wish to get some rest before the meeting tomorrow?" Naruto asked while yawning.

"Yes of course please allow me to show you to your rooms while you partake in this meeting sir." With that, the samurai led them down some corridors to what would be their rooms for the duration of the meeting.

As he walked, he was able to see Garra along with his brother and Matsuri accompanying his as his bodyguards.

He nodded in his direction while Garra did that same, he was also able to see the Mizukage, Raikage, and of course the Tsuchikage there who all merely nodded in his direction.

"Here we are sir you rooms for now, there is only two bedrooms though sir sorry if that is an inconvenience for you three."

"It will do fine for now Samurai." Naruto said while waving it off.

"If there is anything else you might need then I will post two guards outside your room just in case." The Samurai said before walking away back to his duties.

"Well let's get some shut eye for now tomorrow we have a lot to discuss with the other Kages." Naruto said while leading them inside.

He told them to take the beds while he slept in the couch something both thought was wrong given he was the Kage and not one of them.

Therefore, Ur's clone compromised and smashed the two beds together making it able to fit three people now. This made Konan blush since this would be her first time sleeping in the same bed as a boy.

Konan also cursed her body for acting like a teenager again making her blush, stutter and act more shyly. She knew she wasn't like this yet Naruto made her like this with his antics and simple gestures.

One by one, they took a shower before getting ready for bed. Naruto tried to sleep in the edge but Ur's clone had other ideas and _'accidently'_ bumped into him.

This made his fall onto the bed which than Ur's clone used to push him to the center and have him sleep there. Konan was nervous since she would need to take his other side and after a minute of inner debates, she went for it.

As the two ladies drifted off to sleep Naruto prayed to any and every god out there to protect him from his wives' anger.

* * *

_**AN: Yay finished this chapter in the dead of night… man I'm tired so no Author's note today folks.**_

_**Review, Follow and you know the rest….**_

_**REAPER113 OUT!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**The Mages Of The Leaf**_

_**AN: Well here it is the next chapter of The Mages of the Leaf I hope everyone likes it.**_

_**Still trying to get back into the groove so no long Author Note until then. So please be patience I am trying to update the ones everyone wants first like this one and The True Slayer.**_

_**Therefore, with nothing more to say I proclaim this chapter to begin.**_

_**Chapter 19 yay almost to 20 :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHIT!**_

* * *

_-Next Morning- Kage Summit-_

Naruto awoke to the sound of knocking thinking nothing of it he tried to ignore it only for it to be more violent.

"Uzukage-sama you have someone here who says she is with your personal guard." A voice announced making him grunt and begin to get up.

As he tried, he was force back down by some unknown force making him snap his eye open. It took nearly ten seconds to finally focus on the source of the weight on him.

That is when he noticed none other than Konan cuddling up to him and having an iron grip of him.

'_Oh shit oh shit oh shit… what do I do if she wakes up and thinks I did this she will kill me… well better her than my wives I guess.'_

With that, he took the biggest risk in his life before noticing a pillow of to the side and thinking fast he replaced himself with it using his speed.

Once out he got his robe that was provided by the Samurai's and put it on never noticing Konan open one eye and give him a frown for leaving her side.

Just when he finished putting on the robe the man outside knocked again before Naruto answered him.

"Give me one more minute." Naruto said while tying the robe shut before waking to the door.

"Yes what is it?"

"Sir a woman is here saying he is part of your personal guard do you wish to see her?" the man asked.

"Purple hair color, skimpy clothing?" Naruto asked making the guard shake his head in affirmative.

"Yes Sir."

"She's with me let her through."

He said before closing the door and getting ready for the day before waking Konan up.

"Man it's like they never seen a clone before?" Ur question once she enter and saw both Konan and Naruto almost ready.

"In their defense they saw you enter with me but never leave so I guess it should be expecting if this place was chosen to be the Kage's Summit location… anyways how'd it go?" Naruto told her before finishing with a question.

"Fine the blond haired big tits woman nearly chewed the elders out for what they did before also chewing your mother out for never contacting her."

"What about Tayuya and Nagato?"

"They are fine getting everyone caught up in the plan for Madara's little invasion force… now that we have more man power we should be fine." Ur finished before entering the shower and getting ready.

"Sir the meeting will begin in one hour."

"Thank you we will be there!" Naruto answered.

After they were all, ready Naruto walked outside and got one of the Samurai to lead the way to the meeting hall even though they still had thirty minutes left. This proved to be an excellent idea when they entered the meeting room to find all the Kage's already there waiting for the moderator to arrive.

"Well it seems the brat Kage finally shows up sheesh kids these days." The Tsuchikage grumbled out.

"Forgive my lateness?" Naruto awkwardly said while laying his hat in his spot with both Konan and Ur moving to their spot behind him on the benches.

"Ignore the old man gorgeous." The Mizukage said while winking at him.

"Sorry to disappoint Mizukage-dono but I am married." Naruto told her with a smile while making the Mizukage deflates with lost hope.

"Ha so you're the famous Uzukage I've been hearing tales about huh… you do look a lot like the fourth hokage, have any relations to him boy?" the Raikage asked him.

"Well giving he was my old man yes I would say I to have relation with him Raikage-dono." This made all four Kages widen their eyes along with every bodyguard of theirs.

"Naruto why didn't you tell your father was the fourth hokage?" Garra asked him.

"Didn't know until after the attack on the Leaf myself actually." Naruto told them making them sigh and accept his answer.

After that, they all remained in silence waiting for the moderator to come well all but Naruto and Garra who talked about Temari and little Vivian and how life was going.

This of course made the Mizukage feel a little more depress at how Naruto already had a wife and child and how happy he was. Both the Raikage and Tsuchikage both felt uneasy around Naruto since much like the Mizukage A didn't have a wife yet so he also felt a little depressed.

The Tsuchikage on the other hand was jealous, yes jealous but not at his happiness as a husband and father because he had also gone through the same once. No, he was jealous of his youth and how much energy he had to do things he could no longer due with his grandchildren sometimes.

"It seems that you are all here… that is great so please if you may calm down so we may begin." The voice of the moderator broke them of their funk and made them all calm down and listen.

* * *

_-Uzu-_

Back in Uzu things were a little more hectic with Shikamaru as stand in Uzukage and the return of everyone else including the elders.

"Now you listen here boy I have more experience in these things than you so we demand that you relinquish that sit to us until a _'true'_ Kage shows up." The annoying voice of elder Homura rang through the Uzukage office for the thousandth time.

"I understand that elder Homura but I was chosen by _the Uzukage_ himself to act in his place while he is away on business so for the thousandth time don't make me send you to the holding cells until his return!" Shikamaru said to them while his father and the ex-clan heads watched with amusement and amazement at the new Nara clan head at work.

"How dare you threaten an elder boy we are the advisor to the Hokage who Tsunade currently hold the title so don't make us have the Daimyo arrest you for insubordination boy!" Koharu yelled at him.

Shikamaru having had enough of this snapped his fingers and to their eternal surprise twenty, UZU ANBU appeared with blades at the ready.

"I grow tired of repeating myself so please take them to the IT holding cells until Uzukage-sama returns." Shikamaru said while rubbing his temples in frustration.

"You can't do this to us we are the advisors to both the council and hokage of the hidden leaf village of Fire country!" both elder screamed.

"Both the Leaf and Fire country no longer exist now we have the Village Hidden among the Whirlpools and Whirlpool country with a whole new Kage and Daimyo so your services are no longer required." Shikamaru announced before the elders were taken away.

With that done, he turned toward the ex-clan heads and the fifth hokage and sighed before talking once more. As he was going to start the door to the Uzukage, office opened up to reveal the new clan heads and the family of Naruto walks inside.

"So why everyone here?" Shikamaru asked while taking out a cigarette and lighting it up.

Only to have it taken out by a smiling Mirajane that made him sweat at her to sweet smile.

"Now Shikamaru don't go smoking around the children its bad for them you know." Mira told him making him nod faster than anyone had seen before.

"Yes Lady Mirajane." Shikamaru said fearing for his life while thinking how Naruto could live with her.

"Well as amusing as this is can we ask something?" Shikaku asked while getting their attention.

"Who the fuck are you pineapple number two?" Tayuya asked making Shikaku look at her strangely.

"Tayuya be nice ok." Kushina told her making Tayuya grumble out an apology.

"So you were alive huh Kushina?" Tsume asked her once childhood friend.

"Yes no thanks to Danzo." Kushina said with disgust in her voice while narrowing her eyes a little.

"Enough, please Kushina introduce these young ladies and this cute little children." Tsunade asked while looking at Mirajane who smiled at her and stepped forward.

"Hello there Tsunade my name is Mirajane Uzumaki I'm one of Naruto's wives and this here is Yorokobi Uzumaki our son." Mira said while adjusting Yorokobi in her arms.

"Hello I'm Mavis Uzumaki and this here is Zeira Uzumaki our daughter." Mavis went second while holding a sleeping Zeira in her arms.

"I'm Erza Uzumaki with me is our daughter Namida Uzumaki." Ezra said while holding out Namida in front of her with a proud grin making everyone sweat drop at her.

"It's good to see you again Tsunade-sama but now I go by Temari Uzumaki." Temari told her while moving closer to Tsunade and handing her Vivian.

Tsunade gently took her and watched as Vivian looked at her before giggling and trying to grab her massive boobs.

"That is little Vivian Uzumaki Naruto's and my daughter." Temari said while watching Tsunade smile at all four of them while bringing Vivian close to her face.

"They are all beautiful but I would like words with the four of you if you do not mind?" Tsunade asked them while all four of them nodding while looking at her with confusion.

"Sure we can talk here after everything is done." Mavis suggested making Tsunade nod.

"Well we will leave you guys to your politics." Temari said while gently taking Vivian from her much to her disappointment but allowed her either way.

All the past clan heads lightly bowed their heads at them since even they deserved respect as the wives of a Kage.

In addition, it didn't help that they could feel the power rolling off of Erza and Mirajane even though Mira's was a little subdued.

"Those two… Erza and Mirajane… how powerful are they?" Tsunade asked when she saw them close the door behind them.

"Given what they learned I would say around a low-kage to mid-kage level." Kushina told them while everyone looked a little shocked at that.

"They do train with Naruto a lot when he isn't to busy." Shikamaru told them finally lighting up his cigarette.

"What about Temari and that Mavis?" Tsume asked.

"Temari is high Jonin to maybe low-Kage level… as for Mavis well her power is high-Chunnin to low-Jonin level but it's her mind you need to worry about." Shikamaru told them while taking a puff from his cancer stick.

"Why is that son?" Shikaku asked him.

"She's smarter than me and all of the Nara clan combined plus the fact that she can come up with endless tactics on the fly make her an extremely dangerous woman in battle." Shikamaru told him dead serious making the clan head, stand shocked at someone being smarter than a Nara.

With that they all looked at there sons and daughter for confirmation only to be met with seriousness.

"Mavis-sama is the one who singlehandedly changed the ninja academies curriculum giving us high-Chunnin level gennin straight from the academy with fully trained medics while also making sure to have both a balance of general education mixed in with everything." Ino announced with a smile.

"We've never been stronger our ranks are stronger our economy grew exponentially with all her trade route ideas and our civilian have never been more happy with her constant ideas that keep popping out of her head." Choji told them while opening a bag of chips.

"We would have been just another small up starting country if it wasn't for her." Kiba said while scratching Akamaru's head.

"Damn…" was all the previous clan head could say at the moment.

* * *

_-Kage Summit-_

Naruto and the other Kage's were currently talking about the threat that the akatsuki present to them with Naruto just looking at them before Ur appeared besides him.

"I thought bodyguards weren't allowed here." Onoki said while grumbling about disrespectful children.

"Sorry to intrude but Konan and me have gotten word that Sasuke Uchiha has arrived." Ur said while taking off her coat.

This made the other bodyguards jump into action with Konan appearing besides Naruto.

"How did this information come into your possession if we may ask?" A asked getting ready to jump into action given his record with the last Uchiha.

"I see everything in this building." Konan told them showing them that tiny papers were coming towards her.

However that isn't what got their attention no it was the little eyes each paper had which made them nod in understanding.

"Uzukage-dono now is the time to show us why your country is making such a name for themselves so fast." Mifune told them making everyone look at the young blond who currently had his eyes closed.

"Ur… take him out." Naruto said while opening his eyes showing nothing but seriousness.

Without a word Ur turned around and walked away to where she knew Sasuke was currently doing battle with the samurai.

"I'm coming as well… Darui, C let's go." A loudly said before he was frozen solid in ice all the way to his neck.

"Sorry Raikage-sama… but you'd only get in the way." Ur said without turning around before disappearing through the door.

Everyone was amazed at Ur's use of ice that they looked to Naruto for an explanation while ignoring A's cries to be let out.

"Naruto how is Ur able to use the ice style last I heard they were all wiped out?" Garra asked him.

"Ur is special since her ice is stronger and denser that any ice user not even the strongest fire Jutsu can melt her ice so I doubt Raikage-dono's lighting can even put a dent on it." Naruto proudly said while making them all look at the Raikage and true to his words not even his lighting was able to budge it.

"What kind of ice is it to be such a pitch black color?" Mei asked him seeing the black ice shine with the lighting dancing around it but yet not budging.

"It's an art her and me like to call _**God Slayer Art**_ of course we haven't tested it against a God but this art is said to be able to kill a god so holding a grown man with temper problems is child's play." The name alone made them all drop their jaws.

A style made specifically for the sole purpose to kill a god it was unheard us yet right before their eyes stood the proof.

"How does one learn this _God Slayer Art_?" the Tsuchikage asked him trying to see if he could find a way to learn this art.

"By having me teach you since currently only Ur and I know it and before you say anything no it's not just ice there is every element you can possible image." Naruto said before they felt a chill in the air.

"It seems Ur has made contact with Sasuke I wonder how he would fare against the Ice Goddess herself." Naruto whispered out making them all look at him before closing their eyes and waited for the results.

* * *

_-Ur Ground Floor-_

Ur was calmly walking down a corridor with a calm expression on her face. It didn't take her long to come into the open space where Sasuke was currently at.

Ur was able to see him slaughtering the poor samurai but kept on walking towards him with an unreadable expression. She did see a white creature behind Sasuke but decided to ignore it in favor of Sasuke.

"Samurai fall back!" Ur yelled out making Sasuke look at her while the Samurai looked ready to protest until they saw whom it was.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked not caring but merely bored.

"Your destroyer." Was all she said making Sasuke laugh.

"You beat me don't make me laugh woman I'll beat you before you can even move."

"Why don't you ask you friend if that's true." Ur mockingly told him making him turn to Zetsu only to widen his eyes and see him frozen solid in pitch black ice.

"W-when did you…" Sasuke tried to ask only to freeze when a sudden cold rush of air hit him.

He looked and saw everything frozen solid in the same black ice while Ur stood unaffected by the cold while he actually started to shiver at the temperature of the room.

"_ICE GOD: FROZEN HELL"_ Ur whispered out while looking at Sasuke shiver in the cold.

"I-is this all you can do… is so then you are foolish no ice can stand against my fire Justus." Sasuke smugly proclaimed.

"Your right ice is weak against fire." Ur admitted making the Samurai start thinking why she was fighting him then.

"However… " With that everyone saw her get in a sitting position with her arms stretched out in front of her.

"… My ice is blessed by the GODS!" UR yelled out while they all saw steam appear in her hands before they heard her next attack.

"_**ICE GOD MAKE: BOLTING LANCE!**_"

Everyone saw a swarm of black lances launch at Sasuke who went to hand signs and fired a massive fire ball at her only to widen his eyes when the lance still rushed towards him unhindered by his fire.

Dodging to the left Sasuke was just fast enough to escape before he heard her speak again.

"Here I heard from Naruto-sama how you were such a great fighter but look at you hide behind pillars pathetic I'll finish you off here and save Naruto-sama the embarrassment of having to face such a weak person such as you." Ur said making Sasuke grit his teeth in anger before switching his eyes into their Mangekyo Sharingan form.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Sasuke roar before sending out the black flames of Amaterasu at her only to receive another shock when he saw her _**Freeze**_ the flames.

"H-how where you able to freeze the unquenchable flames of Amaterasu." Sasuke asked frankly scared.

"Your flames are nothing compared to the power I wield." Ur said while standing there glaring at him.

"What kind of power allows you to freeze the flames of the sun goddess herself?" Sasuke yelled out watching her smirk.

"This power allows me to freeze a goddess flames simple because I wield the only power capable of killing a god itself I wield the _**GOD SLAYER ART**_." She told him while the temperature dropped once more making Sasuke start to shake uncontrollably at the freeze wind hitting him.

"Who could teach you such techniques… tell me!" Sasuke demanded wanting to know you could be powerful enough to know such techniques.

"Well only a god can teach you this so I doubt you'll find any gods willing to teach you." Ur taunted.

"Are you telling me a GOD taught this?" Sasuke asked wanting to know.

"Isn't calling Uzukage-sama a GOD a bit much?" Ur asked him making Sasuke to look at her shocked once more.

'_The loser taught her this… impossible how he can know such powerful technique capable of even killing a GOD… he nothing but a dead last loser so how did he get so powerful!' _

While Sasuke was, thinking this Ur sighed and got ready to finish it.

"As you are now beating Uzukage-sama is far beyond your reach so I'll end your miserable saga here… you don't even deserve to set foot in front of Naruto-sama… Good Bye Sasuke Uchiha may your afterlife be filled with endless torture." Ur said while standing straight and bringing her right arm in front of her before everyone in the build felt the increase in power.

Everyone saw a massive blizzard appear out of nowhere while all they could see was Ur glowing white eyes in the blizzard.

_**GOD SLAYER SECRET ARTS: SHIVA**_

Ur stood there waiting for the blizzard to stop so she could see her handy work only to see that in front of her wasn't Sasuke dead but instead it was a massive skeleton frozen in mid roar with Sasuke panting inside it.

"Well I was expecting you to be dead but oh well…" Ur said while stretching her arms while smiling.

"… Maybe now you could actually be a challenge so please entertain me some more." Ur told him while in her hand a pitch-black ice sword appeared.

Sasuke glared at her before he disappeared and appeared in front of her with his blade out as well ready to kill her.

With a resounding clash both parties stood in the middle of the room engaged in a one-sided sword fight. Ur was no slouch when it came to swordplay thanks to years of training with Kushina a master swordswoman.

Jumping back Ur leaned her head back while taking a massive intake of air before announcing her next attack.

_**ICE GOD: BELLOW!**_

Sasuke was blown away by the massive stream of condensed ice cutting him up badly only being able to survive due to his Susanoo's rib cage.

Ur waste no time and rush him while cutting him up even more with her signature technique that only three others knew.

_**Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance**_

Sasuke screamed in agony seeing as he could even land a single hit on this woman.

"Are you done already boy." Ur said standing over him with a bored expression.

"I-i-I'll k-kill y-you." Sasuke tried to threaten but given his injuries, it looked more as if he was trying to breath.

"Samurai his all yours I'm done here." Ur said before snapping her fingers and the blizzard and ice disappeared from the room letting everything go back to normal.

As she walked away while seeing the samurai go to arrest him she felt like something wasn't right and just as she got to the doorway she heard the samurai's screams of pain and turn around and saw the masked man.

"Madara Uchiha I presume." Ur said not giving him much thought but she could feel the anger rolling off him.

"You and your precious village will pay for this little girl." Madara growled out before leaving in a swirling vortex.

Ur smiled unknowingly to him before she started to walk back to Naruto at a calm pace.

"No it's you who will fail _Madara_." Ur whispered out while putting her hands in her pockets.

_The meeting is ending and the village is now targeted will everyone make it out ok or will someone perish? You will have to wait until next time friends._

* * *

_**AN: Well it is done here is the next chapter I promise you so please enjoy. It's late here so off to bed it is for me so catch you guys later.**_

_**Review, Follow and you guys know the rest…**_

_**GRIM REAPER OUT!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**The Mages Of The Leaf**_

_**AN: Hello, everyone Reaper here sorry for the loooong wait but my work was a pain. It's still not good but I'm going to try and write once more even with this hectic schedule.**_

_**So I give you The Mages of the Leaf chapter 20.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

-Kage Meeting Room-

The Raikage had finally been let out thanks to Naruto who had said the fight was over.

"So who won Uzukage-dono?" Mei asked while looking at Naruto.

Naruto was about to answer when he looked at the seat behind the Raikage and sighed.

"I would guess Ur won right _Madara_?" Naruto said while laying his head on his right hand.

When the other Kages heard this, they turned around and watch the mask man appear out of his vortex. They could feel his anger directed at Naruto with so much passion they thought they could see fire in his masks eyehole.

"It seems I have underestimated you _Uzumaki_… but your meddling has cost me a great deal of my plan." Tobi said while throwing Sasuke's body at the Kages' feet making A stand to grab it before Naruto interrupted.

"Don't bother Raikage-dono the _Real _Sasuke is dead this is nothing but a blood clone right Madara… a darn good one at that it could almost pass as the real one no my fellow Kages." Naruto said while Konan stepped to his right making Madara look at her.

"It seems I have a traitor in my circle." Madara said while standing up and glaring at Konan who didn't budge under his gaze.

Naruto just stared at him while grabbing Konan's hand in case he needed to protected her. Konan saw this and smile a little under her cloak even she didn't need protecting.

"I am not the traitor you are who came and twisted our view of peace with nothing but an illusion." Konan said while glaring back.

"Why are you here Madara?" The Tsuchikage asked while staring at the masked man with his guards at the ready.

Madara smile while extending his arms wide but before he could even let a word out the Raikage was upon him with lighting coated fist pulled back.

Just when he was within striking range, he saw himself go through Madara and hit the wall behind him.

Everyone stood up and readied themselves in case Madara retaliated against them for A's reckless behavior.

"As always impulsive and reckless Raikage." Madara sighed out as A made his way back to the others while glaring at Madara.

"Give me back Killer Bee or I'll make sure you don't leave here intact!" A yelled while letting lighting dance around him.

Before Madara could answer, A was frozen solid in black ice leaving only his nose out to let him breath. Everyone turned to Naruto to see him still sitting down with his left hand directed at the Raikage.

"Let him cool off for a bit… now we can actually listen to what he has to say with no more interruptions." Naruto told them while looking straight at Madara.

"I must thank you _Uzukage-sama_." Madara teased him while mocking him further with a waist bow.

"Now then were shall I begin…" with that, Madara began his explanation of his Mooneye plan.

* * *

_-Uzushiogakure - Uzukage Office-_

As the meeting went on back in the village, the current clan heads continued their talks with the old ones.

"So let me get this straight Mavis is the smartest person in the village even out doing the Nara clan?" Shikaku asked his son once more for confirmation.

"Indeed, I'm the current Jonin commander while Kakashi is once more the Anbu Captain." Shikamaru said while taking a smoke.

"What about the Daimyo what did you guys do about that?" Tsume asked them while petting Akamaru.

"We asked someone trustworthy to take over the position… even though Kushina could have easily done it she said she just wanted to spend time with her family instead." Kiba responded

"Erza, and Mirajane are powerful but do you know the full extent of their power?" Tsunade asked the new clan heads.

"Erza sort of… but Mirajane no." Ino told them.

"What do you mean by that Ino?" her father asked.

"Well from the only missions I've had with Erza I know that she can change armors instantly to fit any situation." Ino told them while remembering one of her few missions with the redhead.

"Mirajane on the other hand refuses to do missions anymore as you remember Tsunade-sama." Hana told her while standing next to her brother.

"Yes that I remember but she seem calmer now." Tsunade stated.

"That may be because of her son Yorokobi." Shikamaru said while he continued to smoke.

"Can we show them the village now then?" Choji asked while munching on some sandwiches.

"Sure you guys go on ahead I still have work to do here before the invasion starts." Shikamaru said while making the older generation look shocked at the revelation of an impending invasion.

"Wha…" Tsunade couldn't finish since Shikamaru shook his head and waved them off.

* * *

_-Outside the Kage building-_

"What did Shikamaru mean by invasion?" Choji's father asked.

"Akatsuki is planning an all-out attack on us to try and kill Naruto's family as revenge for messing up their plans so much." Shino told them.

"So what are you guys doing about it?" Tsunade asked.

"Nothing." Ino plainly said making the old clan heads look at them as if they were crazy.

"Excuse me?" Tsunade asked shocked.

"You're excused." Kiba cheekily said making Ino smack him upside the head.

"What we mean is that we have known for quite some time so we had all the information necessary to prepare for it." Choji said through a full mouth of chips.

"How did you get all of this information if I may ask?" Tsunade asked them with a raised brow.

"Kushina made contact with a fellow Uzumaki who just so happened to be Naruto's close cousin and Sasuke's ex-teammate." Kiba said while waving to Shino to continue.

"She gathered the Information for us while undercover within their organization and kept us inform on their numbers, strength, and weaknesses." Shino finished while pushing his glasses up.

"She also just came back after fleeing from them with her work done… but in grave conditions." Hinata shyly said.

Everyone was impressed with her improvements to be able to talk full sentences without stuttering now.

"Where is she now, I would love to meet her." Tsume asked intrigued at another Uzumaki being alive.

"Well why do you want to meet me for?" a voice said making them turn around to see a redhead girl on crouches.

As they looked closely, they saw that her left leg was in a cast while the other seemed to just be bandaged. Her arms were also bandaged while they looked to be just fine, while she had her forehead and the side of her head wrapped as well.

"Karin you're walking?" Hinata asked shocked since she was one of the few who had seen her before at the hospital.

"Hell yea I am the pill is a miracle." Karin said while smiling brightly at her.

"I-I'm glad." Hinata said while wiping away tears of joy from her eyes.

"Karin! You should be resting not walking around." Mira's voice rang out from the left letting them see the white-haired beauty walk up to Karin and lecture her on obeying doctors' orders.

"Can't help it Mira… I thought I was going to be on a wheelchair for the rest of my life but if it hadn't been for the regeneration pill I would have been." Karin told her while looking at herself in a nearby store window and smiling.

Tsunade grew intrigued when she heard of this regeneration pill and wanted to know more about it.

"What is this regeneration pill you speak Karin?" Tsunade asked while looking at both Mira and Karin.

"Oh hello again Tsunade…" Mira said while bow a little at her before continuing.

"… the regeneration pill is a project brought forward by the new head doctor as a way to help our troops survive fatal injuries in missions."

"What it does is as the name implies it regenerates wounds, but depending on the size and severity of the wound the amount of time it would take to heal varies." Karin said letting Mira breath while letting the information sink in.

"Ok, but how does it actually work?" Shikaku asked.

"It takes Tsunade's Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration and her Yin seal while adding Naruto's and Kyuubi's regeneration to an attainable level." Mira said.

"What do you mean attainable with Sakura around I thought you guys didn't need something like this?" Tsunade asked while everyone saw Mira's mood take a 180 from being the beauty in front of them to a downright demon.

"I would appreciate it if you never mention that name in front of me ever again _Tsunade-sama_." Mira spat out making tsunade look at her surprised.

Before they could ask her what was that about they saw her grab Karin's arm and turned around head back to the hospital they presumed.

"Why did she sound like she hated Sakura?" Tsunade asked the others.

"Sakura tried to kill Naruto's and Mira's son so as to get Naruto to snap out of some trance to help her find Sasuke again." Ino told her making Tsunade look shocked along with the others.

"We locked her up and well she died in there from refusing to eat." Kiba finished for Ino.

Tsunade looked towards the floor not wanting them to see her glaring at it but it was no use. Everyone saw her trembling fist and knew she blamed herself for what Sakura had become.

"Tsunade-sama!" this snapped her out of her trance when she felt something slam into her back.

She turned her head to see Shizune crying on her back while hugging her as tightly as she could.

"Sh-shizune… shizune!" Tsunade let while turning around and hugging her back.

"Shizune is now the head medic and is the one who came up with the Regeneration Pill project." Shino told her making Tsunade look at her first apprentice with pride.

"Tsunade-sama would you like to get something to eat?"

"I would love that… and then maybe you could show me around this new hospital and medic-nin academy?" Tsunade said while the two began walking away with only waving goodbye to the others.

"Eating something sound good right about now… so how about we all go home and resume this little meeting tomorrow?" Ino's father asked making everyone nod.

"Well ok… Shikaku-san I'll show you the way to Shikamaru's house so please follow me."

Everyone soon went his or her separate ways looking and stopping every now and then to look at a certain place.

* * *

_-Kage Summit-_

Everyone was silent shocked at what they just heard from the masked man who claimed to be Madara Uchiha.

'_T-ten tails… as if having the nine tail wasn't bad enough now his telling us there is another one… impossible' _

"N-naruto-sama is this i-I mean how is this possible?" Ur asked to shocked to form cohesive sentences.

"I assure you that this is no joke… so if you would be so kind as to hand over your remaining jinchuuriki I would be most pleased." Madara tease while extending his right hand mockingly at them.

A was the first to snap out of his shock before glaring at him and clenching his fist tighter than before.

Naruto saw this and knew what he was going to do so he decided to intervene before he said anything stupid.

"Your brother seems to be an elusive person Raikage escaping Sasuke's attack and hiding from the world for over a year…" Naruto said aloud making the Raikage face vault before looking at him.

"What do you mean Uzukage the Akatsuki have my brother in their clutches!" A shouted at the top of his lungs not that anyone cared seeing as they had a bigger fish in front of them.

"It seems that the Uzukage and I have found some neutral ground… Sasuke failed in his attempt to retrieve the eight tails and for the last year he has escaped being found by us now how can that be possible." Madara growled out.

That when they all saw the Raikage walk up to the table and fling it straight at the wall.

"That absolute idiot how dare he just up and vanish like that without so much as sending messenger hawk to let me know he was alive!" A rage one before an ice wall was lifted to keep his rant to himself.

"Much appreciated Ur." Konan said while Ur merely smiled.

"Now what's it going to be Kage's them or you?" Madara asked while they all saw the Raikage join again having finished his little tantrum.

They all stood quiet before looking at one another with the Tsuchikage sighing knowing full well the answer.

"He may be the son of my hated enemy but… I never held a grudge against the Fourth Hokage… in fact I respected and admired him for not only his strength in battle but also his kindness and willingness to live in peace with one another so I think I speak for all of us when I say this…"

The other Kage looked at the old man with respect and admiration for his conviction and willingness to do what they were all thinking now.

"WE WILL NEVER HAND OVER ONE OF OUR OWN!" all five Kage including Naruto himself shouted out while glaring at Madara.

"Then so be it… the next time we see each other will be in the battlefield… the battlefield of the fourth great shinobi war." With that, he took his leave, leaving behind five surprised Kages.

"He can't be serious can he?" Mei asked no one in particular.

"Konan do you know what he was taking about?" Naruto asked making all Kages look at her.

"Yes… you see Pein was able to find out that Madara was mass producing a Zetsu army to fight the five nations should he have to." Konan explained.

"How many are we talking about here?" A asked her rather impatiently.

"About a hundred thousand."

"How in the world was he able to create such a huge army?" Kankuro yelled out

"His been doing it for years from what we've seen and learned from him… though they are extremely weak but it's the numbers that are troublesome…" Konan said still thinking it over.

"He must have a way to make them stronger if he plans to win a war against all five nations." Mifune told them while coming down his position.

"Yes but can we really say we will fight together after all there is enough bad blood in all sides from the previous war." Garra noted.

"We are finally united as one against a common enemy not against one another this is something we all now have in common… we are no longer fighting each other for land or bragging rights we are fighting to insure our future and the future of our families back in our villages." Naruto said while everyone looked at him.

"There is no more Leaf, Cloud, Stone, Mist, or Sand hell there is no more Whirlpools… there is only shinobis we now stand united as one and together can we can win he may have five tail beasts and a clone army but he doesn't have our passion and will to fight for someone else because once we start this war it will no longer be about fighting for your village… it will be about the person to our left and right it will be about our children and their children's it will be about our future."

The other Kage nodded to each other agreeing with the Uzukage while his bodyguards stood a little straighter feeling pride in calling him Uzukage-sama.

"What a great speech Uzukage-dono… and I think that alone answers our question of who should lead his new shinobi alliance… or do any of you have any objections."

When no one made to object Mifune walked up to him and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Lead us well young man we are counting on you for this, oh and we of the land of iron will also join this war alongside you all."

"I-I… I will do my best to lead us to victory so please lend me your support and advice for I will most certainly need it."

"You have mine Naruto." Garra said while nodding in his direction with a small smile.

"How can I refuse such a handsome young man like you?" Mei winked making Naruto nervously laugh.

"I would be glad to follow you after informing me of my idiot brothers little escapade." The Raikage grinned in his direction after finishing his speech.

"Tch… to think I would one day be taking orders from a brat." The Tsuchikage muttered out making his granddaughter shake her head in irritation.

"However if your anything like your old man I guess it won't be so bad."

"Sorry to disappoint Tsuchikage-sama but I plan on being better than my old man."

Both grinned at each other before Onoki floated up to him and shook his hand with a grandfatherly smile on his face.

"As so you should be, the child must always surpass the parents and outshine them for only then can they make it on their own in this harsh world."

"Then this meeting comes to an end so as to give you all the time to prepare your villages for the upcoming war." Mifune announced gaining their attention.

"I shall return home immediately to prepare some battle plans and send them to you all immediately to get your input on them." Naruto told them before they could answer him Ur made herself known.

"Naruto-sama will you tell them?"

"Tell us what Naruto." Garra asked

"Madara was planning on attack my village while I was at the summit and kill my family but if what Konan said was true then the battle should have been over a while ago no Konan?" Naruto asked her.

"Yes initially Sasuke was going to be the big hitter with his newly mastered Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan but Pein having killed him Madara only sent Zetsu clones with the hope of them overwhelming your men."

"But with Pein now there along with Tayuya and Kakashi…" Naruto smirked.

"… They never stood a chance." Ur finished for them with a happy smile.

* * *

_-Outskirt of Uzushiogakure- _

Zetsu corpses littered the floor of the vast valley with Nagato standing on one side of a flowing river scanning the area looking for more.

"Found anything Nagato?" Kakashi asked while laying down on a boulder with his orange book over his head like he was sleeping with his mask to the right of his head.

On the other side of the river, Tayuya was busy beating the shit of a few of the dead Zetsu.

"How dare you touch my ass you fucking white motherfucker!" Tayuya screamed while bashing another's head into the ground.

"Shouldn't we stop her… after all she already vaporized the one that touched her?" Nagato asked after a while of scanning and just looked at her go.

"Be my guest… so anything?" Kakashi said after dropping down.

"No we are finished here." Nagato told him while looking away from Tayuya.

"I can only imagine how far harder this would have been if Sasuke was still alive?" Kakashi said while placing his mask back on.

"Oi Tayuya lets head back now we're done here!" Nagato yelled at her making her stop and nod before walking away.

However, she stopped and turned around just to kick another Zetsu's head sending it soaring trough the valley. With that, she was satisfied and leap over the river to their side.

"Nice shot." Both men said while looking at the flying Zetsu go over the mountain.

"Hmph well lets go I'm hungry and dirty so I wish to get home and take a nice long bath." Tayuya told them while walking away.

"Are you sure this was the invasion force Nagato and not just a distraction?" Kakashi asked while they made their way back to the village were the second line of defense was in case they fail to stop the invading force.

"Unfortunately yes this was it… it was supposed to be a distraction so that Sasuke could sneak in and wipe out Naruto's family so they were never meant to last."

"Well the numbers were a little troublesome but nothing we could handle." Tayuya added while in front of them wanting to get back to the village first.

The travel back was quiet after that until they saw the village entrance so they decided to run it from there on instead of tree hopping.

Getting to the check in desk, they saw men in the entrance and on top of the wall at full alert.

"You can go on ahead and go home Tayuya me and Nagato will report in and have a drink to relax." Kakashi said before noticing Tayuya already gone.

"She was gone the instant her feet touch the inside of the village." Nagato said while watching Tayuya already about a block away.

Kakashi chuckle before waving at the gate guard and walking inside before stopping and looked over at Nagato.

"Well how about it Nagato want to get a drink after reporting in and getting to know each other now that we're comrades."

"Might as well given I don't know where anything is in the village at the moment."

Both walked towards the Uzukage tower at a calm pace making small talk while Kakashi told Nagato where anything of interest was.

While they were calm Naruto was flying toward his Village with a serious expression already thinking of different plans for the war but waiting to speak to Mavis about them.

"**We are almost there Uzukage-sama." Shiva announced.**

"Thank you Shiva." Naruto responded while sitting down to calm down.

The war is about to begin, the invasion was a complete disaster how will Madara fix so many failure? You will have to wait until next time my friends.

* * *

_**AN: Yo I'm back with this new chapter so I hope you guys like it.**_

_**I am now going to warn you all that I am extremely busy with work so I will no longer be able to update like I used to so please be patient.**_

_**I will update when I can so for those who stayed thank you and for those that left I wish you nothing but luck.**_

_**...Still looking for a Beta...**_

_**Please Review, Follow and you guys know the rest**_

_**GrimReaper113 OUT!**_


End file.
